He Saved Her
by Recklessly.Mendez
Summary: He was there when she needed him most and she was there for his lowest points. Everyone could see from a young age that these two where going to be together for life but they themselves never seemed to see it and caused each other hardships along the way. One day they are forced to see each others feelings but will it be too late? Kakashi's childhood timeline.
1. He Saved Her

He Saved Her

This is my first story please be kind in your comments but I am very eager to hear everyone's feedback. I hope this is to everyone's liking the first 2 chapters will be shorter than I like but I want to build up into the baseline of the story before getting really into the good stuff. I wont talk to much this first run so please enjoy and I look forward to everyone's feedback.

* * *

_Rain…befitting given the situation, a young woman looked up to the dark skies as they seemed to be weeping onto her. The young woman closed her eyes as the wind picked up and pushed her hair to cover the front of her face, her hair the only thing giving light in the dark cemetery floated past her shoulders towards the freshly placed head stone. The woman's shoulders heaved one last time as she gave a deep sigh before placing the single white rose on the top of the head stone before her. A few rows back a group of young jounin stood watching the young woman, the friends covered by umbrellas watched in silence as one of their own grieved. The friends traded looks of worry as the young woman turned around to face them but she was not looking at any of them she was looking past them, to a past she could not return too as she walked past them not a single tear shed all day. The group of friends turned to watch their close friend retreat out of the cemetery alone when one of them finally spoke out to her "Sakura?" one of the girls called out, but she didn't answer instead she poofed away leaving only a cloud of dust behind. One of the boys sighed loudly before speaking "Your not him Rin," the girl named Rin turned back around to face her friends she was now out in the rain uncovered by their umbrellas. "I know I'm not him Shikaku, but HE is not HERE is he?" Rin yelled not particularly at Shikaku but at the man not present wherever he may be. Another young man walked up to Rin and just shook his head as Rin began to cry for her dear friend Sakura, another girl among the friends looked up to the man whose arm she was holding onto before whispering, "Did lord fourth send for him?" The man looked down and nodded pulling his cigarette from his mouth blowing smoke into the air before responding, "He sent him a message the morning she returned." _

_The group of friends all letting out various sighs and sounds of despair as they all began walking out of the cemetery and back to their respective homes. After a few moments of silence a man dropped into the cemetery looking around frantically and completely out of breath. The young man looked around before sighing to himself he walked around until he found the head stone he had been dreading all day to see he let out another deep sigh and ran off to the hokage tower at full speed, the young man didn't bother to knock he just barrelled through the door to come to face his old mentor who looked as worn out as he felt. The hokage looked sadly upon his former student and sat down heavily onto his seat, putting out an encouraging hand for his former student to sit. The young man shut the door behind him and dropped into the seat before the hokage heavily, the hokage sighed "You missed the whole ceremony," the young man put his hands up to cover his face. He did not want the hokage to see him lose what little control if any that he had left at this time, the hokage felt the weight of the pain his former student felt it was his job, of course, to feel the loss of all of those in his village but this one hurt on a much deeper level. The hokage stood and walked around his desk to place a comforting hand on his former students shoulder the young man silently began to shake, "What do I do? I always seem to fail her and break my promises to her." The hokage walked back over to his seat before speaking again, "I cannot answer that for you Kakashi, you know what you must do to fix things but try to understand she is not the same girl who left and you are not the same boy who stayed behind." Kakashi raised his head his one visible eye red and watery he nodded and headed for the door leaving his mentor alone once more. _

_On the other side of town stood the same young woman who was now soaked from the rain stood staring up at the door the house she could never return too. Keys in hand she looked at the steps to her childhood home, abandoned by time, the young woman stood looking seemingly at her past for a few minutes before pocketing the keys and walking towards the closest inn. As she approached the inn she looked up from the ground to see none other than the silver haired man she had been waiting for all day, actually she had been waiting for her whole life. He stood before her with a red eye which pulled at her heart she knew he had been crying but she had to wait to let her tears out but she would wait no longer, he looked as if he would reach out to her any second but the thought that he might made her scared. Had this not been what she was waiting for she questioned herself, but when the young man took a step towards her she hugged herself as conflicting tears began to burn the corners of her eyes, she looked up to him straight in his eye. "I waited for you…" she started and the young man took another step towards her as he tried to explain himself but before he could she stopped him. "No, I don't want excuses anymore Hatake I am done waiting for you!" she yelled as she stepped towards the inn's door, the young man visably flinched when called by his surname watching in shock as she moved away from him. The young woman turned to look over her shoulder before walking inside, "you don't have to keep your promises anymore…" the man all but stopped breathing as she finished, "I'm done waiting." _

* * *

**10 years ago**

"Your father should be returning any minute, let's wait together," Lord Third said as he stood next to young Kakashi by the gates of Kohona. Kakashi could not wait for his father to return excitement poured out of the young boy as he all but bounced in anticipation, today was his first day at the academy and all he wanted was to tell his father all about it. "Where did he go this time Lord Third?" Kakashi asked as he continued to look out the gates had he been looking at his company he would have noticed the saddened look the befell the current hokages face. Kakashi observant as ever noticed the extra second it was taking for the hokage to respond and turned to look up at said man. Worry was written in his features now, "did something happened to my father?" The hokage looked down at Kakashi and patted his hand on his shoulder, "do not worry, your father is safe I am merely here to greet our new friend." Kakashi was prepared to question him more when the ninja who guarded the gate began running past them causing Kakashi to turn and see his father approaching.

The two ninja walked up to Sakumo as he seemed to hand something to the ninja it was to far for Kakashi to see what they had and too far to hear what they were saying. The Third Hokage took a step forward before speaking, "Come Kakashi, let us greet your father." The third and Kakashi began walking out of the village gates towards the small group of ninja, as they approached Kakashi noticed something bright and unexpected causing him to stop in his tracks. The hokage walked up to Sakumo as said man turned exposing his back fully, "Why hello there Sakura my name is Hiruzen, Sarutobi." Sakura looked at the man before her and nodded as she clenched the shirt she was hanging onto, Sakumo spoke up after a few seconds of silence, "She doesn't speak much Lord Third." Sakumo squatted down and let go of Sakura, she reluctantly let go of his shirt and dropped to the ground holding her hands behind her back now.

"We are going to head back to the village now Sakura are you ready?" Sakumo said kindly, young Sakura nodded and waited for the men to start walking. The guards nodded before running back to their posts, the hokage nodded and began walking with Sakumo in tow. The adults walked back towards the village and walked up to Kakashi who was still frozen in place, Sakumo smiled towards his son, "I assumed you would have much to say upon my return only for I to return and you are silent is everything alright?" Kakashi looked to his father before nodding, which caused the hokage to chuckle to himself. Kakashi looked up to the hokage and huffed while making a sour face, which caused a soft giggle from Sakura who was halfway hiding behind Sakumo's legs. The hokage began walking again along with Sakumo and Sakura trailing behind him, Kakashi stayed shocked in place and looked as the bright pink haired girl passed him. Kakashi couldn't understand why someone would want such bright and ugly colored hair but as Sakura passed she made eye contact with Kakashi as she glanced up from the veil of her hair shield she was creating and he felt his heart beat jump. Sakura continued to look at him until she fully passed him as they kept on their way to the hokage tower eventually she turned her gaze from Kakashi's and focused on following Sakumo. After a few seconds Kakashi found his feet moving to follow his father and hokage as well as the strange pink haired girl.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We entered a large tower they called the hokage tower and headed up flights of stairs before coming across a door that the man called Sarutobi opened. Sarutobi removed his big strange looking hat and robes before moving towards a seat behind a desk and sitting, Sakumo walked up to a seat before the desk and sat down. I moved to the side of the door to touch the robs the Sarutobi man took off they looked comfy and the way they hung reminded me of the tents mommy and daddy used to make. I stepped inside of the robs and took a deep breath as if that alone would keep me from what these nice men were about to say to me, Sakumo was a kind man who found me in my empty house. The door shut and the sound took me from my thoughts sighing I took myself from the robs, my first sight from emerging was the rude boy who stares. '_Don't old men have silver hair?' _I thought to myself as I looked him over once more when I looked back up to the old or young boy he was making a face like I was gross. I didn't know what his problem with me is I haven't done anything to him, "Sakura come here child," Sarutobi called to me. I walked over to him taking my eyes away from the silver boy I clenched my hands together behind my back as stopped before his chair. "Child do you remember what happened?" Sarutobi asked, I knew what he was asking but I couldn't say because most of what I remember is dark and more darkness. I could feel the tears coming hot and ready to fall I thought I was done crying, I looked down and made fists with my hands as my body started to wrack with emotions.

After crying for what felt like hours the men had finally finished telling what they saw upon finding me. "Thank you good work Sakumo your free to go and have the next week off of missions. Kakashi has much to tell you." Sakumo stood from his seat and headed for the door, I couldn't help my reaction as I ran towards him and grabbed his hand to stop him. I was still sniffing from crying as I looked up towards him, said man smiled kindly, "Sakura-chan everything will be alright Lord Third will take good care of you he is the leader of this whole village and ensures everyone is safe." I nodded as he tried to calm me but it was hard to trust anyone after losing my parents just two days ago. The hokage stood and spoke up as well, "Sakura you are now a member of this village, you are now my responsibility and I will protect you with my life as will my ninja." I wiped my eyes and nodded once more before finally releasing Sakumo's hand. Sakumo smiled and reached for the door passing the boy by a few steps, "Let's head home Kakashi." Said boy continued to stare at me before taking a step towards me. The boy untied his head band from his forehead and placed it on the top of my head leaving it untied, "No more crying pinkie ninja's don't show emotion."

The boy and Sakumo left and I couldn't help but stand and stare at the shut door as I held onto the fabric end of the head band that he gave to me. My face felt funny my cheeks felt tingly I wasn't sure what was happening the hokage had at some point walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go meet the people you will be staying with they are eggar to meet you and are awaiting your arrival."


	2. The Names Sakura Haruno

**He Saved Her**

**The names Sakura****_** Haruno**_**

Thank you everyone who started following my story I am super excited about this chapter, it is a bit longer than the previous one but again I do plan on having long chapters and this one I too consider short for my taste. This one will set us up for the story to really take off and begin so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Also just for you all to know I plan to have the next chapter up in the next two days I wanted to get the first five chapters up within this next week so be prepared for more to come soon.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sarutobi and I walked from the hokage tower into the village, I looked around as we passed by stalls of food and shops on our trip to meet these new people. After a few minutes of walking past stores and shops we finally started seeing houses and apartment buildings. I was growing nervous the closer we got and found myself clutching the head band the boy gave me tighter as if it alone would keep me safe. The hokage walked up to a small friendly looking house and knocked on the door, I stood by the street watching from a distance. A man and woman emerged from the house, they spoke quietly to the hokage for a few moments before they all turned to face me. The woman slowly walked towards me with a friendly smile on her face, she had bright blonde hair that was cut short by her ears, "Hello my name is Haruno, Mebuki what is your name hunny?" I didn't feel any bad vibes from her so I responded to her, "m-my name is Sakura Anji." The man who stood by the hokage spoke up finally, "It's good to meet you Sakura-chan, I am Mebuki's husband Haruno, Kizashi." I looked past the smiling woman Mebuki to the red headed man Kizashi and nodded. "Sakura these kind people have offered to take you in, they have a warm home and will love you." Sarutobi said to me, Mebuki grabbed my hand carefully asking with her eyes if this action was alright before proceeding I nodded as she smiled and walked me towards her door.

The three of us walked into the home and walked to a couch that Mebuki sat on and I sat next to her not sure what else to do at this point. I had lots of feelings going through me all at once and was just following what everyone else was doing at this point. "Sakura-chan I know you have had a rough few days we merely want to help you in whatever way you want or need. Is that alright?" Mebuki asked me calmly, I thought for a few minutes before finally looking at everyone in the room before speaking. "I want to learn," I started as I looked down at the head band in my hands and held it tighter then I looked back up at Sarutobi. "I want to learn how to protect the people I care about, I want to be a ninja Hokage-sama." The three adults in the room all smiled at me before the hokage responded, "You can start tomorrow at the academy for young ninja if that is what you wish." The hokage walked towards me and pointed at the head band in my hands, "Kakashi carries and wears that headband because he proved himself at a young age, he too has to still finish the academy. You can keep the headband but you cannot wear it until you have earned it, understood?" I nodded I would do whatever I needed to earn this headband.

Mebuki stood and walked me up the stairs of their house to a room that had a bed and full mirror inside. There was a dresser in the closet and a seating area under the window it was a large room larger than my previous one, but it was empty, "tomorrow after the academy we can go into the shopping district to get you some things if you'd like?" Mebuki said from the doorway, I turned and smiled towards her I think the action shocked her a little. "Oh well great, I will wake you in the morning and we can go together to get you settled at the academy, goodnight Sakura-chan call for us if you need anything." I nodded and sat on the beds edge, "goodnight."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sound of birds chirping woke me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly sat up in my bed, allowing the blanket that was covering me to fall down to my lap. I looked out the window and seeing the sun had yet to rise fully but I knew I couldn't fall back asleep. I stood from the bed shivering slightly as the cold of the hardwood floors om my bare feet chilled me before I headed to the bathroom attached to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I was wearing a large plain shirt and not my own clothes which caused me to look around back in my new room. I quickly found my clothes freshly washed and folded on top of the dresser in my closet, '_Mebuki must have washed them for me,' _I thought to myself as I grabbed them and walked back to the bathroom, and began getting ready for the day ahead.

After showering and getting ready for my new life in Konoha I noticed the sun was rising and more birds had begun to sing. I walked to my window seat knowing this would most definitely become my new favorite spot, I smiled as I watched the village come to life slowly I opened the window and poked my head out. The air was refreshing and the scene was peaceful, I closed my eyes and just decided to breathe for a while, "Sakura-chan would you like to come eat breakfast before we go?" I opened my eyes hearing Kizashi at my door, I turned to look at him and nodded before leaving my spot and following said man to the kitchen. Unknown to me I had been seen by a familiar face as I enjoyed my small time enjoying the village life.

I ate breakfast mostly in silence but to be fair we were all eating so it helped not make it weird. Mebuki finished first, "So Sakura-chan are you excited about today?" she asked me, I thought about it for a second before answering. "I am nervous but I want to do this," I said as I looked at her and smiled, this caused a big smile from Mebuki and she looked to Kizashi and he smiled back they seemed to have a conversation without speaking it reminded her of her mama and papa who used to do the same. "Lord Hokage already sent us word this morning that the class teacher is expecting you, so let's get our shoes and try to be early." I nodded as I finished my breakfast and ran off towards the front door, I could hear both Kizashi and Mebuki laugh at my actions it was nice to hear laughter I hadn't heard it in so long in felt like.

Mebuki and I walked down the street through the residential area, I couldn't help but look around at everything we passed. The leaf village was so green and warm and there are so many people, so many things to see, the small village I was from had two stands to buy things from and no doubt less than ten families we were outcasted but this was far from that. As we reached the business area of the village there was definitely more people walking, running, and standing about it made me nervous and I found myself clinging onto Mebuki's hand for comfort. The action seemed to startle her but she looked down at me and smiled so lovingly it was my turn to be startled. We came closer to the hokage tower which I recognized from the night before but with the light of a new day I could clearly see that there was a smaller medium sized building next to the hokage tower with a swing across the street from it and a park. I could see some other kids my age and their families walking towards the academy as well, my nerves continued to grow and so did my grip. "Sakura-chan everyone is new once in their life but your only new once," Mebuki said to me I looked up and strangely that made me feel better I nodded and tried to stand taller as we walked through the front doors of the academy.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Outside of the academy stood a small group of kids, "did you hear there is a new student?" a boy said as he looked towards the windows of their classroom. "Looks like a girl," a girl said with happiness in her tone as she stood on the balls of her feet trying to see into the classroom. The mother to the new student walked out of the academy doors leaving the girl inside and the kids still stood outside wondering and spying on what they could. "That's Haruno, Mebuki she lives two houses away from us," the same girl said as two more boys ran up to the small group of friends. "Rin-chan, why is everyone standing outside?" one of the boys who just ran up said as he caught his breath. Rin smiled and pointed towards the window of their classroom, "Look Obito-chan, Haruno-san took in a girl from outside of the village and she is now in our classroom." the girl Rin said, the boy Obito looked into the classroom window before making a strange sound. "The girl has pink hair who chooses pink hair?" another boy said lazily, which caused another long black haired girl to push said man, "Shikaku-chan that's rude!" the boy Shikaku just huffed and headed inside the academy. "Let's go meet her Kureni-chan," Rin said as she grabbed her hand and ran past Shikaku into the academy doors. Obito was in tow behind the girls also bumping into Shikaku, causing a boy to laugh as he chewed on his lollipop stick, "I heard from my dad that your dad is the one who brought her here." The boy stated to another boy is wasn't a question it was just a statement, "Are you assuming that I know anything about that girl Asuma?" the silver haired boy said to the boy with his lollipop. Both boys began walking into the classroom together slowly as they chatted, "well Kakashi I would be very surprised if you knew nothing." Asuma said as he eyed his close friend sceptically, Kakashi huffed as he ignored his friend they both walked into the classroom. Bright emerald eyes made contact with grey dark eyes from across the room, Kakashi stopped walking which caused his friend to look him over and then see his course of eye sight. Asuma chuckled before walking to his desk and sitting next to Kureni and another boy from their class.

Kakashi also began walking to his seat next to Obito and Shikaku. The classroom seemed to die down as everyone got to their seats, Inoichi sat next to Anko and Ibiki. Choza sat next to Shizune and Gai. Which left Genma and Iruka to sit with Sakura. The teacher made an announcement about the new student _Haruno, _Sakura before starting the days lessons. At lunch the students seemed to raced out of the classroom to the outside training areas, "Would you like to come with me Genma-san to lunch?" Iruka asked Sakura as he and Genma stood from their desks, Sakura nodded and smiled towards them. "Come on, we usually eat with everyone else," Genma said as he turned to leave. Sakura stood quickly trying to follow after Genma and Iruka walked next to her and smiled kindly, "there's a lot of us so don't get overwhelmed just stick with me and Genma-san." Sakura smiled and nodded as they stepped outside and headed towards the trees that had a few students sitting beneath them.

A girl with purple marks on her cheeks jumped up with a large smile on her face as she saw Sakura walk up with her friends. "Hello Haruno-san, my name is Rin," Rin said all without losing her bright smile, Sakura just smiled a little as she responded, "Hello Rin-san, please just call me Sakura." Rin seemed to beam happiness as she grabbed Sakura's hand and began pointing at each of the students sitting under the trees. "So you obviously know Genma and Iruka," Rin nodded as she looked to them both on each side of Sakura. Sakura nodded before Rin continued, "That's Ibiki-san, Anko-chan, and Shizune-chan." Rin listed off the biggest of the boys present with an angry presence, the next was a girl who had short black hair and a feisty grin, and then another girl with long black hair that seemed timid but shyly waved. "Next is Shikaku-chan, Choza-san, Inoichi-san, and Gai-chan," Rin pointed to a boy who looked asleep but waved without looking up from his place, next was another boy who was eating what seemed to be a gourmet meal he nodded and continued to eat, next to Choza was a blonde man who just nodded as well but went back into his thoughts it seemed, and then there was another man who was shockingly bright to look at he had on an extremely tight green jumpsuit and the biggest eyebrows of the group. Gai began to open his mouth to speak but was glared at by everyone of the students present, Rin laughed a little before continuing. " Lastly, there is Kureni-chan, Asuma-chan, Obito-chan and Kakashi-kun." The last of the students sat more closely together than the whole group, Kureni was a beautiful girl with long black hair and red eyes, she was sitting very close to Asuma a boy who looked a little like the hokage. Obito was a bright boy who beamed at Rin's announcement of him but it was hard to see past his bright orange goggles he was wearing he seemed to hang on to everything Rin said. Lastly, there was Kakashi a boy who had silver hair and dark grey eyes he was also starring very hard at Sakura and had been since she walked outside at the beginning of lunch.

"Hello everyone," Sakura said not sure she remembered everyone's name and just settled for addressing everyone at once.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Rin pulled me to sit down with her causing me to be across from the boy who watched my every move, it must be something he normally does I thought to myself as he did the same thing yesterday when I met him. Iruka came to sit next to us but I noticed Genma went to go sit with Anko and I think his name was Ibiki. "It's nice to have another girl here as you can see these boys out number us Sakura-san," Kureni said as she chuckled which caused sounds of disagreements from the boys who heard. "How do you like the Haruno's so far, my father mentioned you would be staying with them." Asuma said as he tried to be friendly, I assumed, "they are very kind people," I said in return. "After classes today Mebuki-san is taking me to buy things for my room," I said which caught the girls attention quickly. "Oh Sakura-chan I can ask my mom can I come along?" Rin said excitedly as Kureni nodded with excitement too. I couldn't help the smile and giggle from their actions, "I don't think Mebuki-san would mind and I would like the help." Both girls squealed in excitement standing while doing so and pulling me up and away with them, "Shopping!"

The bell had rung signalling our return to class, I returned back to my seat by Genma and Iruka. The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly we mostly learned about the history of the village and important ranks and roles of the ninja and civilians in the village. Our teacher announced that tomorrow we would be paired up to begin practicing our throwing skills, when we were preparing to leave Iruka spoke up, "you should ask Haruno-san to buy you some ninja practicing supplies." I wasn't sure what those things where hopefully Kureni and Rin would know, "most of us are born into ninja families but the Haruno's are not so let them know what you need." Genma said is addition to what Iruka said before leaving the classroom, as many of the other students had done too. Iruka walked with me out of the class when Rin and Kureni came running up to me "Our moms said we could come with you!" It made me happy to know that I had made at least a few friends on my first day, honestly I had been a little worried about it this morning before coming. I was smiling at the girls when I saw Mebuki standing outside the gates with other parents, "There is Mebuki-san, ready?" The girls nodded and walked with me over to Mebuki who smiled as I walked up with the girls one each side.

"I see you have made some friends today Sakura-chan," Mebuki said to me as she looked to the girls with me, I couldn't help but keep smiling as I introduced them. "This is Rin-san and this is Kureni-san, they wanted to come with us shopping if that is ok?" I asked nervously, but Mebuki just smiled brightly washing away any of my fears, "Of course they can come and after we buy the essentials maybe we can go get some dango." The girls and I smiled and nodded eagerly excited now for dango treats after which earned a laugh from Mebuki. "Well let's go then we have much to buy," Mebuki said as she began walking with us following behind while talking about all the things we might get.

* * *

After lots of shopping the girls and I asked for a break, Mebuki decided it was time for the dango's so we went to a local shop near one of the stores we had just come from. "So what will you be learning tomorrow girls," Mebuki asked between sips of tea. "We will be practicing throwing skills with ninja weapons," I said before biting another dango ball. "Sensei said we will be put in pairs tomorrow too," Kureni said she and Rin seemed to drift off into their own thoughts after that. "I hope I get Asuma-kun as my partner," Kureni said as she had dreamy eyes, I thought back to the group I met today and remembered he was the boy she was sitting next to at lunch he was also the hokage's son, '_Kureni-san must like Asuma-san.' _I thought to myself, "I really hope I can show Kakashi-kun my skills I have been practicing a lot." Rin said as she too seemed to dream about said boy, Kakashi I remembered as I had seen him more than the others. It was clear to me as I ate the remaining dango that these girls liked the boys they were talking about, '_I hope one day a boy will like me.' _I thought to myself that it seemed like a good idea mama and papa loved each other and they were happy with each other, I looked at Mebuki who was smiling at my new friends Mebuki too seemed happy in love with Kizashi so maybe love wasn't such a bad thing.

After walking Rin and Kureni home we headed back to my new home with the Haruno's, when we arrived Kizashi was home waiting for us. Mebuki and I were both carrying arms full of bags which Kizashi noticed right away and sighed, although he had a smile on his face, "I see you both had an eventful time." Mebuki laughed and I just nodded, Mebuki handed the bags over to Kizashi, "Help Sakura bring those to her room and I will start dinner." Kizashi and I walked to my room and he placed the bags on my bed and I did the same, "Well I will let you get settled in, I'll come back when dinner is ready." Kizashi said kindly, but before he could walk out of view I stopped him, "Kizashi-san." I started timidly, he and I hadn't had the chance to speak much but he turned to me and smiled waiting for me to finish whatever I needed to say. "Thank you," I said before smiling, Kizashi smiled and nodded "anytime your family now Sakura. If you need anything just let us know."

The day felt long by the time I had put all of my new clothes away, some books, and decorations for my room night had come and Mebuki was calling me for dinner. I turned to my door way and sighed as I looked at my room, '_my room,' _the thought made me smile as I turned the light off and headed for the kitchen. Mebuki and I talked about our shopping adventures from the day my new friends what I learned at the academy basically everything during dinner. Kizashi listened with interest as did Mebuki to the things she had yet to hear yet, it really felt like I belonged which made me smile and feel happy inside. After we finished eating I couldn't stop yawning the long day had caught up to me and I was feeling beyond tired, "go head up to bed well see you in the morning Sakura." Kizashi said to me as Mebuki smiled at me as she dried the dishes in her hand, I nodded and headed for the door way that led to the hallway but stopped before leaving fully. "Goodnight," I said as I smiled and finally retired to my room.


	3. Academy Days

**He Saved Her**

**Academy Days**

Hi everyone here again with another chapter of He Saved Her. I am really excited about this chapter as we develop some deeper friendships and learn some new things about our main characters. This chapter is a little longer than the last two, and I got it done in the timeline I aimed for so yey me (obviously I have been watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Disney+). I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it, but I would also like to add here as this is my first fanfiction story, these characters are not their typical selves for obvious reasons. There will be back stories that aren't like the anime and I hope you all enjoy my version of these characters, I also want to say here to prepare everyone I do not plan on following the timeline of Naruto either there will be some major and minor changes but I think they will be worth it for this story's purposes. So please enjoy I have talked enough and be on the lookout for another chapter soon and much love to all my readers!

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The next few days went by in a blur I went to the academy, spent the afternoons with my friends, and then came home to help Mebuki and Kizashi around the house. Soon enough the holiday break was nearing the weather was changing, something else I found I was growing fond of in this village. I was getting ready for the academy when I walked back to my window leaving it open as the fall air breezed through the room. Today was the last day before our week long break for Thanksgiving, it was still early as I sat on the window bench in my room. The wind blew again as it pushed my hair out of my face which caused me to smile as I heard talking from another room in the house, I continued to smile and ran from the window to find the source of the talking.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Outside in the streets of Konoha walked three friends, "When will he be back did he say?" said of of the boys. "He said he would try and be back before thanksgiving day, I am supposed to stay with you Asuma and your father." Asuma nodded, finishing his lollipop and unwrapping another to stick it in his mouth. "Your always welcome Kakashi your like a brother," Asuma said as he kept walking along with Kakashi and their other friend Iruka. Iruka had kept quiet up until now letting the two friends talk about Kakashi's father going off on another mission. Iruka looked up at the sky and noticed something catching his eyes, he stopped walking and smiled to himself a little pink raising to his cheeks. The other two noticed their friend stopped and turned to look at him one about to ask him what he was doing but Iruka spoke first. "She finds joy in such little things doesn't she," Iruka said as he looked up to the window that had Sakura and her hair whipping around in the wind as she smiled to herself. The other two boys looked up to she the girl Iruka was talking about, Asuma huffed and just stood there waiting patiently.

Kakashi looked up at the girl and couldn't look away the wind seemed to dance and play with her strange colored pink hair. He hadn't really gotten to know the girl since she came only knew basic things about her that he learned from their mutual friends as she was now part of their large group of friends. Kakashi watched the window long after the girl left it something was keeping him rooted in place, he found himself wondering things about her something he had not done before. Iruka's voice pulled Kakashi from his voice, "What is your dad making for Thanksgiving?" he asked Asuma. Both boys began walking and changed the topic from Sakura to food this upcoming week, Kakashi stayed for a few minutes before shoving his hands in his pockets before following after his friends. They walked slowly talking about many different things as they headed towards the academy.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Class was mostly a review of all the things we had been learning for the last two months for me and the last three months for the others as we ended the week before break. Lunch came quickly it felt like, and we all ran out of the classroom to our usual spot under the trees by the practice areas. Everyone took their usual seats we were a large group made up of three small groups, "I am so excited about this break," Kureni said as she made eyes at Asuma. "My family is traveling to visit my mom's family in the Sand village," Rin said as she added to the conversation. "For the whole break?" Obito whined at Rin, who giggled at his question, Obito started pouting after that which caused me to giggle at his antics too. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked, I had to think about it this was my first real Thanksgiving I knew Mebuki had said they planned on cooking like they do every year she said but was I looking forward to it. "I'm excited," I said I realized it was true but that was all I could say because I wasn't sure what to expect so that was all I could say at this point.

Everyone started talking about their plans and what they were looking forward to this upcoming week, and at some point Obito had said something that upset Rin which had her running after him as we all laughed at them. Iruka walked over to talk to Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi. I looked at Kureni who was talking to Asuma about something quietly and smiled anyone with eyes could see that she liked him. Which left Kakashi and I sitting alone silently, I hugged my knees to my chest as I looked at him I hadn't said really anything to him since that night in the Hokage tower but I guess now was as good as ever.

"D-do you have plans?" I asked him, he just looked at me for a while before shaking his head. "This is my first one," I said shyly it felt strange to admit and he just looked at me with a weird look on my face, I couldn't read his expressions well. Kakashi also barely spoke but I felt like we couldn't be friends if I never tried to get him to speak, "Is your mom cooking?" this seemed to upset him as he stood. What I said also got the attention of Asuma and Kureni who were watching Kakashi carefully, I stood too not sure of my actions but just reacting to him. He looked at me with pure anger which made me flinch before he spoke, "You know nothing forehead just go back where you belong!" He all but yelled at me, causing those around us to look at us. I wanted to cry I hated how big my forehead was everyone knew that it bothered me, I think he expected me to run and cry and I really wanted to but instead I felt intense anger. I took a step towards him as he kept the angry look on his face and stared me down but I refused to back down, "The name is _Sakura_, not forehead," I said as I pushed him hard in the chest which made him take a step back but I wasn't done as I kept going as I took another step towards him. "And this _IS _where I belong," I said with a final push which ended up having more force than necessary resulting in knocking him over onto his butt as he continued to glare at me. "Your the one who needs to find where he belongs, you have friends all around you and you barely talk to any of them." I said as I waved my arm around me gesturing to the small group I now call friends, I must have hit a nerve with Kakashi because he now looked angrier than before as he stood back up not even a foot away from me looking down at me. "You don't know anything about friendship you just got here, you know nothing about family your's was just given to you." He spat at me, daring me to argue with his eyes, that one hurt I backed up as if his words physically hurt me and looked down all the fight leaving me. "Kakashi" Asuma spoke up stopping our bickering, but it had already come to and end Kakashi said what he needed too. Kakashi looked at his friend and then around to his other friends regret written on his face instantly, but I didn't see that look as I continued to stare at the ground fresh hot tears threatening to burst. I could hear the air leave Kakashi, I suddenly realized how silent it had grown for lunch, I refused to look up at the people I thought to be my friends letting my hair drape around my face.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Hatake-san," I said as the damn of tears started to let loose, Rin took a step towards me I could feel her getting closer and before she could reach me I looked at Kakashi. "You were right," I said as I ran from the group before anyone could stop me. "Sak-" was all I heard before rounding the corner of the building and heading out the gates.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rin yelled for Sakura but it was too late, the girl ran as fast as she could from them not that any of them could blame her. Rin turned and looked at Kakashi who was looking after where they last saw Sakura. Everyone was now standing all giving him glares and looks of disappointment, "That was wrong and you know it!" Rin yelled at Kakashi who just looked at her blankly. The bell for lunch rang and some friends just headed back to class choosing not to say anything to Kakashi. "She better be ok after this or I will not forgive you," Rin yelled as she ran to class, with Kureni and Iruka following behind her. Leaving Kakashi and Asuma outside alone, silence fell over them for what felt like a while but surely was only seconds. "Say what you need to say," Kakashi said to Asuma, Asuma sighed before taking the stick out of his mouth and throwing it onto the ground. "She didn't know how could she Kakashi," Asuma said he wasn't expecting an answer just stating the facts of the matter he was much like his father in this way telling things straight as they are.

Kakashi rubbed the front of his face and just sighed he knew he was wrong but it was too late to take it back now. "You need to fix this before the girls bring their wrath down on you," Asuma said as he walked towards class now late. Kakashi stood there watching his friend leave back to their class.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the gates of the academy yard refusing to go back to class were everyone would give me a hard time about my recent bad decision. I sighed as I shoved my hands into my pants pockets, '_I never meant what I said to her it just came out,' _I thought to myself as I walked aimlessly. My legs carried me around the village as I continued to think about how angry that small pink girl had made me, Asuma had been right Sakura could not have known that my mother had passed last year she hadn't been here then and I haven't spoken to her since the night she arrived. Sakura had only been trying to talk to me and I reacted so badly, that never happened, I usually keep my cool but something about her made me feel so strongly.

I found myself heading to the cemetery as I thought about my mother and how she might react to hearing about my mistakes with Sakura today. I turned onto a street leading me straight to the cemetery and as I entered I found myself looking at the one thing I was dreading seeing. There on the other side of the cemetery was the KIA stone and sitting before it was Sakura, it had to be her no other person in the village had bright bubblegum pink hair. '_Why did she come here, she has no one here?' _I thought to myself but I could be wrong, seeing as I knew nothing about her aside from her name. '_I should apologize' _I thought to myself as I slowly approached her, she hadn't seemed to notice me yet. As I came up behind her I noticed she was shaking, or sobbing, as I watched her shoulders shake. Her head was on her knees and her knees were pulled up to her chest, '_Aw man I really screwed up this time' _I thought to myself as I dragged my hand down my face.

I sat down beside her quietly, I knew she knew I was there now as she sniffled and looked at me. I just looked at the KIA stone for a bit giving her time to calm down or run which ever she wanted. I waited a while before turning to look at her, she had stopped crying but her eyes were red and her nose was red from crying. She was watching me too, '_she's probably expecting me to yell at her again,' _I thought to myself before sighing to myself. I stood up and she watched me carefully, "Can I show you something?" I said before I chickened out. I was nervous that she was going to run so I just began walking hoping she would follow like I asked her too. I finally found the headstone I was looking for and I turned to look at it head on, when I looked across the cemetery I noticed she was gone '_after the way I treated her earlier I would run too.' _I thought to myself but then I heard a small soft gasp from besides me, I turned to see her standing a step behind me with her hand covering her mouth as she looked to the headstone before us.

I watched her as she took a step forward putting her shoulder to shoulder with me, her closeness was unsettling to me I wasn't used to being so physically close to someone in such sensitive situations. She sat down on her knees and moved her hand from covering her mouth, '_Is she?' _I questioned myself, this girl never stopped shocking me. This girl this pink haired stranger who I had taken unnecessary anger out on earlier was now kneeling before my mother's head stone and praying. After a few silent seconds of me gapping at her she finally stood back up and looked at me a single tear had fallen from her eye, I felt tempted to wipe it away for her but I choose to stand still as I watched her eye me. '_What is she thinking?' _I asked myself as I looked down at her, she had so many emotions written on her face too many for me to read and some I wasn't even sure that I knew. She shocked me by grabbing my hand which caused me to look down at our conjoined hands, "I didn't know," she said as she looked over at the head stone, she spoke so softly I had to look up at her to make sure it was she who was even speaking. She looked back up at me and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked up at his grey eyes and apologized, I hoped that maybe he would forgive me and we could start over after today's horrible showdown during lunch. Kakashi's eyebrow quirked up as if he was asking me a question with his eyes, I waited for him to say something as I watched him carefully. He didn't speak for a while and I could feel my nerves edging back up to the surface, I looked down and saw that I was still holding his hand. I hadn't realized I had been the one to make contact in the first place which caused my face to heat up, I started to let go of his hand but he suddenly gripped mine tighter, causing me to look up. "Your sorry?" he asked as if the thought alone was crazy I was about to explain myself but he kept talking, "I am the one who should be apologizing." He spoke loudly, I just looked at him before shaking my head at him, "We both said things we shouldn't have." Kakashi looked at me as he sighed, '_his eyes have so much sadness in them', _I thought to myself as I watched him deflate. "Why did you come here?" Kakashi asked me, I looked over to the memorial that I was previously sitting at before responding to his question. "Can I show you something?" I asked much like he had asked me earlier, Kakashi just nodded his trust in me made me smile as I pulled him by the hand back towards the memorial stone.

"I'm sure you know more about this memorial stone, its purpose, and the names on it than I do." I started, I looked up at him before continuing Kakashi merely nodded as a sign for me to continue or that I was right in my assumptions I would never know but I continued anyways. "Your father," I started slowly as I recalled the night I was choosing to speak of. "He was the one who found me," I closed my eyes as I spoke hoping the act alone would keep the tears from falling. "My mother and father were ninjas once, they thought I didn't know but I found headbands from this village in their things that night." I sighed as I continued on, Kakashi hadn't spoken which gave me the courage to keep going. "A ninja with a strange headband come for them, my father told me to hide and things would be ok." I opened my eyes and looked at the memorial stone, "Since I came here I have found myself coming here when I miss them and hoping one day they will be recognized here." I sighed to myself as I finished my story, "This place reminds me of them, it's where I can be close to them now that they are gone."

Kakashi squeezed my hand after I finished my sad life story of my now deceased parents. I looked up to him trying not to cry but when I saw the look in his eyes the tears fell without permission. Kakashi looked so sad in that moment it was like I could see my own sadness in his dark grey loss filled eyes, he slowly reached up towards my face still watching me like he was waiting for me to stop him. I felt my face grow inflamed as he reached my cheek and wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "I'm sorry for your loss." I just shook my head, "Hatake-san?" I asked but he looked pained when I said that, "Please do NOT call me that," he said dramatically, I just giggled at his antics. "Just Kakashi please," he asked as he continued to eye me, "Ok Kakashi-san, can we start over as friends this time?" I asked him.

Kakashi looked at me a little shock written on his face, '_he must not have been expecting that,' _I thought to myself as I waited for his response. Kakashi nodded and the sides of his mouth quirked up slightly much like an easy smirk, I could feel my face growing hot again as I looked at his face and the cute smirk he was showing. "Friends," he said which caused me to laugh at him, it was like the word was forgien to him. "Yes friends, which means you can't call me by my surname either you can only call me Sakura." I said as my mood seemed to brighten after such a long day of emotional turmoil. Kakashi just chuckled at my antics which cause me to smile more in return, Kakashi finally released my hand as we both awkwardly moved our hands away, he shoving his in his pockets and looking to the sky and myself I looked to the ground and used my now free hand to push my hair behind my ear.

"So…." I tried to start up another conversation to ease the grown awkwardness since Kakashi didn't talk much I began to notice. He looked back at me with a more neutral facial expression this time, "your dad, not much of a cook, I'm guessing?" I said trying to not upset him as I did earlier. Kakashi chuckled lightly and shook his head before sighing, "he's going on a mission for 2 weeks." I watched the longing look on his face as he told me about his father's soon to be absence for the holiday. "I will be staying with Asuma and Lord Third until he returns," he added before sitting down in the grass, I watched him sit and looked around before deciding to sit in front of him. I felt sad for him '_his mother is gone and now his father is leaving during a family holiday that's horrible,' _I thought to myself. Kakashi reached over and poked me in my forehead quickly pulling me from my thoughts, I huffed a little upset that he chose my forehead of all places to poke after he clearly saw me get upset about that earlier. I began to say something to him when he spoke up first, "Ha-...I mean Sakura-san," he said my name like a question. I was still a little upset but nodded for him to continue anyways before my temper got the best of me. "I know we are just becoming friends but I want to ask you something," he said, he started off looking at me but half way through talking he began to look down at the grass beneath us. I suddenly lost all my anger from a second ago and was very interested in what he had to say or ask, "It's ok that's what friends do right?" I said in hopes to lessen his growing nerves. Kakashi continued to look down for a few seconds seemingly deciding something to himself before he looked back up at me with a faint pink showing on his cheeks. "Promise me you won't cry in front of anyone else?" he said, his words caught me off guard causing my own cheeks to inflame again for what seemed the 100th time today. "What I mean is ninja's are not supposed to show their emotions there considered a weakness" he started rambling it was cute to see him nervous it stirred another unnamed emotion inside of me. "But I just want you to know you can be weak with me but only with me," he finished he cheeks fully red now and he was looking at a nearby tree.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

'_What was I thinking, its like my mouth had a mind of its own,' _I thought to myself as I stared off. We just announced we were friends and here I go pushing the limits with my big blabbing mouth. I was internally beating myself up I knew it, if she wasn't sitting right in front of me I would have probably slapped myself in the face by now. I didn't dare risk looking back at her the fact that my face felt 10 degrees hotter was embarrassing enough without the word vomit I had just decided to do. "Only if I get to ask for something too," Sakura said timidly which had my head jerking to look at her faster than I expected. '_I definitely did not expect her to agree, let alone to ask for something as well.' _I thought to myself, I simply nodded encouraging her to continue, refusing to speak anymore afraid that my mouth had a mind of its own. "If you need to be weak you come to me first," Sakura said in the kindest voice I had heard from her as she gently placed her hand on my knee as if reassuring me that she was being honest about her intentions as well. My face felt like it was on fire but I found myself nodding in agreement to what she asked, '_she basically asked me to do the same as I asked of her,' _I thought to myself as I stared at her.

After the initial shock wore off we both stayed in a comfortable silence, I eventually laid back on the grass with my hands under my head as I thought about how unusual this day had been and it wasn't even over yet. I looked over at the back of Sakura's head as the wind played in her hair, her pink hair while sitting grazed the top of the grass as if it too was playing with an old friend. This girl who had only been here close to three months had come here to my village, was growing to become the most fascinating thing I had ever come across which wasn't saying much since I was only 7 years old. It made me wonder how old she was, we had just declared our new friendship, made serious promises to each other and I still knew nothing more about her then what I learned this morning. It made me want to know more about her but I refused to ask the questions that were now circling in my brain. Sakura laid down next to me only a foot or two away finally she still hadn't said anything since our promises to each other but her silence was no longer awkward it was comforting to not be alone.

We stayed like that laying comfortable in each others presence for a while, watching the clouds pass, the wind steal changing leaves from the trees, and birds fly to and fro. I was beginning to grow tired when I bolted straight up sitting from my laying position with a start, '_school, her parents,' _I thought to myself suddenly. Neither of us had informed anyone that we were leaving we just walked off and now the day must be near its end for the academy and everyone's parents, her parents, would be expecting us. If we were not to show there would surely be a search party for us, '_and lots of trouble when found ditching,' _I thought to myself as an added unwanted stress. I quickly looked over to Sakura about to inform her of my sudden revelation when I froze, I blinked a few times as if my eyes would lie to me about something so silly. '_She's asleep,' _Sakura had fallen asleep while we enjoyed the last of the warm days here in a cemetery of all places. '_Did she really trust me so much to have fallen asleep,' _I questioned myself which caused another unexpected heat rush to my face. "Sakura-san," I whispered trying to wake her, I knew whispering would not wake the girl which I needed to do but I suddenly didn't want to she seemed so at peace sleeping here. I shook my head as if that alone would push away the strange feelings in my stomach as I leaned towards her, "Sakura-san," I said louder as I poked her shoulder. This caused her to wake, but she must not have known she dozed off because she too jolted up causing a painful collision of our foreheads connecting from her sudden waking. "Ow," I said as I quickly rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes as if the pain would cease. She was doing the same thing and softly saying 'ow ow ow'.

After a few seconds we both looked at each other again but what I saw made me laugh, Sakura looked so shocked it made me laugh more.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Kakashi was laughing, I had never heard him laugh before, it was cute but I was not expecting that from him after I head butt him so hard. Although it was an accident I couldn't find humor in it like he did so I awaited his explanation. "Your forehead is red like a tomato," he finally said as he started to calm down, I huffed at him and covered my forehead with both of my hands. He knew I hated my forehead everyone knew, some of the other kids bullied me about it at first, saying mean things about how large it was until Kureni and Rin shut them up. Kakashi finally calmed himself and I stopped glaring daggers at him, "School is probably out, and your parents are probably freaking right now." Kakashi said plainly, I instantly remembered my earlier actions and internally started to kick myself. I jumped to my feet and began running towards the gates of the cemetery, "Hey wait," Kakashi said as he quickly caught up to me. "Mebuki-chan will have the whole village looking for me," I said as I looked at Kakashi who was keeping up with me, he looked less frantic I imagined but then he did say his father was gone on a mission, so he simply nodded and ran with me all the way to my house.

Once outside of my small house I stopped to catch my breath Kakashi was less winded than I but I was sure he had way more practice at far running than I ever did. Kakashi walked me to the front door as I opened it to reveal a panicked looked Mebuki and Kizashi, I could feel myself shrinking back awaiting the certain yelling and punishment that was to come. I took a step back but to my shock Kakashi took a step forward and bowed slightly, "Haruno-san's I am deeply sorry for keeping Sakura after school." I couldn't believe my ears he was taking the blame '_but why?' _I thought to myself, when I looked back up at them Kizashi and Mebuki also had shocked looks as well, they shared a quick look to each other then looked back at Kakashi who was now standing straight up right again. "You see I upset Sakura-san earlier which caused her to leave school early. But I found her to apologize and time got away from us." Kakashi explained, I felt like my stomach was fighting itself, I felt the need to defend him and explain how it was truly my fault and how I started today's horrible actions. I took a step towards Kakashi and looked at him ready to share the blame when he grabbed my hand tightly which shut me up instantly, "Please Haruno-san's do not punish Sakura-san, if anyone should be punished it should be me." He continued, I couldn't help but stare at him like he had grown two heads, '_Is this what friends do for each other?' _I thought to myself. I had heard from the others that they often helped each other out in situations similar to these but I had never experienced it myself.

Kizashi and Mebuki smiled a strange smile at Kakashi and then to each other, "Is this true Sakura-chan?" Kizashi asked of me, I glanced at Kakashi from the corner of my eye as he continued to grip my hand tightly giving it another squeeze. "Y-yes Kizashi, what Kakashi-san said was true," I said in agreement to Kakashi's not truth truth. "Well then Kakashi-san Mebuki and I will have to think of a punishment befitting for this situation," Kizashi said as he looked to his smiling wife Mebuki. "I think Kizashi I have the perfect idea," Mebuki said as she looked at her husband with a knowing look. Kakashi and I looked at each other before Mebuki could give out her punishment, "You will just have to help Sakura-chan catch up in her ninja practice studies this next week during break." Mebuki said smiling at us, it was actually a really good idea as I had no experience in ninja weapons besides what we had already learned and I was trying to self teach myself about chakra. I smiled and turned to Kakashi as I squeezed his hand, he just looked at Mebuki and Kizashi and nodded, "Of course Haruno-san." He replied, but Mebuki was not having the Haruno-san business any longer, "Kakashi dear just call me Mebuki, as a friend of Sakura's I have a feeling I will be seeing you around more." Kakashi just nodded again before replying, "Ok Mebuki-san," Mebuki smiled and grabbed Kizashi, "hurry and say bye to Kakashi Sakura." Mebuki said as she and Kizashi walked back into the house, leaving us outside.

I instantly turned to Kakashi and took my hand from him placing both of my hands on my hips, "Why did you do that." I demanded from him, I wasn't mad but I wanted an explanation on why he took all the blame for us when half of it belonged to me. Kakashi shoved his hands back in his pockets before shrugging, that silly motion bothered me, '_how could he just act like this was nothing,' _I thought to myself as I shook my head at him. Kakashi just started walking away from my front door leaving me there still wondering and a little upset now, "See you Monday Sakura-san," he said as he walked away and waved over his head with his back turned to me. I just crossed my arms and huffed as he walked further down my street, I sighed before turning around and going inside. I smiled as I took my shoes off just thinking about how strange today was, but I found myself excited for Monday, I bounced into the kitchen where Mebuki and Kizashi where and sat at the table. Mebuki smiled at me while Kizashi had on a look of fatherly worry, "So Sakura, what did you and Kakashi do today?" He asked I thought about everything and just smiled to myself as Mebuki spoke up, "Worried about Sakura's new _boyfriend_ Kizashi?" This caused my face to become red as Mebuki laughed at both mine and Kizashi's expressions, I looked over to the horror written on Kizashi's face before I too found myself laughing not so long after all three of us where laughing wholeheartedly.


	4. Graduation Day

**He Saved Her**

**Graduation Day**

I want to start this off by saying I am sorry about how long it took for this update but as the holidays drew closer the busier I got but this chapter is extra long and I working on the next chapter at this time as well so expect that to come soon. Also I want to apologize for the short time jump I know how you guys must feel about it as I imagine how I might feel reading the sudden jump but I promise it has a purpose. I could write all day about young Sakura and Kakashi but for me to keep the story going and get to the good stuff you have to bare with me as we have a few small jumps. So please forgive me and I hope another long chapter makes up for it.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'_Today is the day,' _I thought to myself as I stood before my body length mirror in the corner of my room. I walked over to my dresser and looked to see my new leaf headband laying across it, the sight made me fill with joy and happiness instantly. Here we were 13 years old and graduating the academy, '_finally,' _I thought to myself, but as I grabbed my new headband another one from a night so very long ago caught my eye. I rubbed my fingers across the metal part tracing the leaf symbol with one finger before grabbing it off my dresser and walking back over to my mirror. I set down my new one and placed Kakashi's over my forehead tying it in place covering my large forehead when someone interrupted me. "Yo," he said as I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to me, a book, and threw it at his head. Of course said person caught the book, "If dad finds you up here he is going to freak out," I said as I crossed my arms trying to show the anger I felt at the sudden intruder. The boy walked over to me putting the book down and taking the headband off of my head, he looked down at it for a second before placing it in a different spot on the top of my head and tying it under my hair. I turned my head a few times before smiling, '_it did look better this way,' _I thought to myself, but I wouldn't admit it to him. I turned around to say something but he was gone, I quickly ran to my window and looked down at the street below seeing him walking off already a single hand in the air waving bye. I huffed to myself slightly angered by his actions, '_I'll just get him back for that later,' _I thought to myself.

I ran down stairs for breakfast, eating it as fast as I could, causing both of my parents to laugh at me. "So Sakura," Kizashi started as I looked up at him finishing the last bite of my breakfast, "Do you know who your teammates are yet?" he asked. I shook my head as I rushed to put my plate and cup in the sink, "No we are finding out this morning," I said as I rushed to get my shoes on. "Ok dear hurry home after so we can hear who you'll be teamed up with," Mebuki said as I smiled, "Ok see you guys later bye." All in one breath as I rushed out the door running to find where Kakashi had gone off too.

* * *

I found him walking still painfully slow down the residential streets not even to the market yet. I decided my plan of attack as I watched him walk towards the academy for the last time, I smiled to myself as I looked around for the perfect person to help me carry out my plan. After waiting a few moments the boy I was looking for came into view, I ran up to him quickly, "Good morning Gai-san" I said with a smile. Gai was always out to prove he was better than Kakashi they had an ongoing score between them while keeping tally as to who had won more challenges than the other. "Good morning Sakura-san! The youthfulness you are showing this day makes me envy you, your secret to youthfulness I will learn one day!" He began causing me to laugh as I pulled him in the direction of Kakashi who was unknowingly about to fall into a trap he would soon not forgive me for. "Gai-san I had this idea I was hoping you could help me with," I started as sweetly as I could. Of course said boy beamed with excitement at the idea of helping me out but before he could go into another long speech about youthfulness I continued on, "You see Kakashi-kun told me this morning that he had you beat by one point in your recent challenges," I said quickly catching the full attention and excitement of Gai. "I was thinking wouldn't it be the best day to finally settle the score prove who is the very best in an all out victor takes all extreme challenge today on the last day of the academy?" Gai seemed to burst with '_youthfulness'_ as he would say his eyes grew about 10 sizes bigger '_which was saying something' _before grabbing the air into a fist and looking at me head on. "Why Sakura-san youthfulness is not your only best quality brilliance is also pouring out of you I will train harder to gain your level of brilliance." I laughed this was typical Gai behavior and I was very much used to it by now, I knew I had Gai right where I needed him when I acted as if I didn't know, "Oh wow how kami has blessed us there is Kakashi-kun now," I said dramatically as I pointed at the silver haired boy down a few blocks from us.

Gai took off running towards Kakashi which had me laughing as Rin and Obito showed up behind me, "What's so funny Sakura," Rin said as she looked at me smiling. "And why so early," Obito said which caused Rin to sigh, I was about to explain when I heard him. "SAKURA!" The 3 of us turned to see an angered Kakashi looking back at us, I knew I was in trouble now Kakashi was sure to never forgive me, "sorry gotta go see you guys at school bye!" I yelled as I took off running the other way knowing it would take me longer to get to the academy but knowing it would be the safest route at this time away from Kakashi and Gai. As I ran off I could hear Rin and Obito laughing.

* * *

As I finally entered the academy gates I quickly ran group of friends who were headed inside for the last time. Kurenai turned to look at me before entering, "Sakura-chan you look like you just ran across the village," she said which caused Rin and Obito to laugh and respond "she did" said Rin. Of course the rest of our friends look to me now wanting to know about the secret funny business I had been up to this morning. I smiled before explaining myself, "well you see," I started when I heard him clear his throat behind me. '_When did he get here?' _I thought to myself "Kakashi you look like crap," Asuma said. I could feel the deadly intent coming from behind me as I looked at the faces of Rin and Obito who were clearly trying their hardest not to laugh at whatever they saw. "I wonder why that is _Sa-Ku-Ra,_" Kakashi said in a voice that sent chills down my back, '_I am so going to pay for this later,' _I thought before quickly turning around as I rubbed the back of my head sweating now as I realized the trouble he was sure to cause me. As punishment for sending Gai at him.

Our friends looked back and forth between Kakashi and I, only Rin and Obito knew the story behind my impending doom. The bell rang a second time signaling we were all now late, "You guys always make us late, my mom is going to kill me." Obito complained as he stopped off to our classroom, the rest of us following him along. Our teacher had grown used to us all being late or in trouble together so when he saw us all treck in slowly and a few minutes late he simply huffed and continued on with his explanations of how we would be meeting our new sensei's today and how we would be in teams of 3. At some point during the second year of school the girls and I had decided to move our seats and all sit together in the middle of the classroom. "I hope I end up on Asuma's team," Kurenai whispered, causing Rin and I to giggle softly, everyone knew, expect Asuma, that Kurenai was in love with him. "I don't mind who's team I'm on," Rin said, as I looked to her nodding in agreement. Last year Rin confessed to Kakashi that she had a crush on him and had for the last few years, unfortunately for her he didn't feel the same but did let her know that someone very close to them all held feelings for her leaving her to wonder since. "What about you Sakura?" Rin asked me, "I feel the same I don't mind who I am teamed with," I said as I smiled it was the truth, but I did secretly hope to be on a certain boys team but I would never admit it.

"Alright everyone line up at the front of the classroom," our teacher yelled as we all stood and slowly headed to the front. I found my way over to Kakashi standing between him and Asuma, as we waited for everyone to finish lining up, "Good luck with whoever you are teamed with," I said as I looked up at Kakashi. He looked at me still a little upset I could see but as he nodded I could tell he wished the same for me, we had learned over the years how to speak without him actually speaking. Kakashi wasn't a very vocal person most days but I began to figure him out day by day. "I am going to call out everyone in groups of 3 when I call you and your teammates take the first table and sit together until everyone is paired up." Our teacher explained, everyone was so silent and unusual for this class but everyone was nervous and or excited about today, our first official day as genin. The teams we were placed on would determine who we would be seeing every day for the next few years of our life, we would be trusting our friends with our lives who we were paired with determined everything.

"Team 1," the teacher began while looking over his paper with the teams and names on them, '_here we go,' _I thought to myself as I took a deep breath. Kakashi must have noticed my nervousness as he leaned closer to me allowing our arms to touch, I knew this was his way of saying don't worry the action made me relax a little as I took a more calming breath as our teacher continued. "Mitarashi, Anko , Morino, Ibiki, and Kato, Shizune." I watched as three of my friends walked over to the first table and sat together on the other side of the classroom, they were a strange group although Anko and Ibiki acted a lot alike Shizune was a caring timid girl who barely spoke most of the time, I almost felt bad for her to be paired up with the hot heads of the class.

"Team 2," our teacher started again causing me to take another calming breath, "Naru, Shikaku , Yamanaka, Inochi , and Akimichi, Choza." He finished, this team wasn't a shocker from what I had learned these three clans had been on teams together going back to the original dates of this village. The three of them walked over to sit at the table behind team 1, none of them looked bothered by the team set up or like they cared they continued to chat at Shikaku who nodded or made faces as a response to their conversation.

"Team 3," I was beginning to suspect our teacher enjoyed the short torture he was causing by pausing each time he announced the team name before going on to share the names of those in the team. "Nohara, Rin," upon hearing Rin's name and watching her walk over to the table behind team 2 I stiffened, she was my closest friend besides Kakashi, and she looked like she might just throw up from the nerves of this day. "Uchiha, Obito," of course this announcement caused Obito to smile and cheer loudly causing everyone to sigh and laugh at him in response, but as I looked back at Rin she seemed to lose some of her worry. Rin and Obito spent a great deal of time together lately, more so because we all knew he liked Rin but since Kakashi rejected Rin the three of us had spent almost every day together to ease the discomfort that was present for a few months. "Hatake, Kakashi" the teacher finished, I felt myself stiffen at hearing his name, I could also feel his arm stiffen slightly at hearing his name be called. I looked up to see his reaction, he held the same bored look as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to the table with his teammates. I suddenly felt very lonely standing with a space beside me where he was just standing, but as I looked back at the teams already formed I locked eyes with Kakashi who was also looking at me. My two closest friends were on a team together, I was happy for them and knew that this was the smartest choice of teams unfortunately for them they were the only team so far who wasn't paired up based on skills but smarts alone. Kakashi was the second highest scoring student in the class next to Shikaku, while Obito was the lowest scoring, if not for his heritage and clan he most certainly would not have passed this year. Then there was Rin who's personality would complement them both, she was most likely placed on their team as she was the only person to be able to regin them both in.

There was only a handful of students left as the teacher announced team 4 and team 5 made up of other students in our class we hadn't had much if any communications with. "Team 6," our teacher began again, as there was now only 6 of us left the remaining being the last of our friends. At least we knew we would all be paired together that was a little comforting I thought as he began again to name off students. "Sarutobi, Asuma , Might, Gai," I watched as both boys walked to another table in the second row of seats now. Kurenai looked over to me, there was now no one between us as she had a worried expression on her face, I wanted to make her feel better some way so I mouthed to her '_don't worry.' _Kurenai smiled at me and thanked me silently when the good news came out across the room. "And Yuhi, Kurenai." Kurenai smiled so brightly and all but ran to the seat next to Asuma causing me to giggle softly to myself.

I looked back up to see Kakashi who was looking at me blankly when I realized I now had my team I looked to my left and saw Iruka who was looking at me smiling. I smiled back and then looked to my right and Genma just nodded at me as he headed for the empty table before our teacher could announce our team. At this point there was no real reveal we could all see who was on my team, "Team 7, Haruno, Sakura, Umino, Iruka, and Shiranui, Genma." We all sat together at the table in the back of the classroom as the teacher began to congratulate us on our success and gave us a speech about what was to come next.

"The group is back together," Iruka said as he looked at me and Genma from the end seat, he was right when I started here they were the first people I met and we had sat together for the first year and a half of our academy time. Our teacher finished up his pep talk and our new sensei's started to come in and take their teams away one by one, I had a sad feeling as I watched some of our friends leave that our time together as a group was going to come slowly to a halt and that hurt me more than anything else.

* * *

Our new sensei was none other than Kato, Dan, Shizune's uncle but also the partner to the legendary Senju, Tsunade. Dan had taken us to training field 10 near the edge of the village it had both a man made lake as well as tree coverage and a small cliff I noticed as we walked fully into the center of the field before stopping. "As most of you know my name is Kato, Dan and I will be your sensei for team 7." He said as he introduced himself, Dan was a kind man I could tell as he smiled at us while introducing himself. "Go on introduce yourselves now," Dan motioned with his hands towards Genma, Genma merely sighed as he took the toothpick out of his mouth. "My name is Shiranui, Genma," then Genma looked to Iruka who smiled then spoke up, "My name is Umino, Iruka." Iruka then looked to me still smiling which caused me to smile in return before looking back at Dan, "and my name is Haruno, Sakura."

Dan crossed his arms and smiled, "Well then Genma, Iruka, Sakura we will begin training at once tomorrow morning we will start basic practices so that I can asses your current level of skills and match my own to make up what you lack, and to train you up in those skills that can use perfecting." Dan continued to talk at us as we listened intently, "but there is something I must know before we can move on as a team," we waited patiently as Dan looked to the sky for a painfully long time. The three of us shared questioning looks none of us ready to take him from his thoughts, as we looked back at our sensei who finally looked down at us with a serious look. "What are you fighting for, why are you standing her before me as genin?" Dan asked seriously no joking or smiling present on his face. "Iruka," Dan said sternly demanding an answer, "I-i want to protect the village, I never want to see a massacre like the one that took my parents again." I looked at Iruka sadness written all over his face, '_I didn't know his parents died,' _I thought, we had learned about the ninetails attack that had happened before I arrived to this village but I was unaware that his parents died during that night. Dan nodded as he took in what Iruka said, I reached over and grabbed Iruka's hand squeezing it softly to let him know he wasn't alone in his pain, Iruka looked at me and smiled weakly. "Genma," Dan ordered next, "I am fighting for Lord Hokage, I am here to be an asset to my village and used when needed." Genma's answer was less emotional than Iruka's but I understood his resolve, ones home is enough reason to do what we are doing. We knew early on at the academy that we are merely tools for Lord Hokage to wealed when needed. Dan then turned to me and in the same demanding tone said my name, "Sakura," I took a deep breath and then looked him in the eye trying to be and sound as confident as I felt. "I am fighting for my loved ones, I am fighting for those I care about and I am here because I chose to be here, I fought to become a genin and I will keep fighting until my dying breath." I said surely as the three of us stood what felt a little straighter and taller, and looks of determination clear upon our faces as we waited for Dan to respond. Nodding and smiling after looking at us for a few seconds he finally spoke up, "Then team 7 I ask that you vow here and now to follow my lead and learn from me as I help you all fight to become great shinobi of the Leaf." We all nodded as he continued, "I ask that you put your lives in my hands as we grow as one together these next few years," Dan declared. The three of us all said "Yes sensei," in unison as Dan smiled at.

"Now that all of that intense stuff is over let's go get some dango, my treat." Dan said causing me and Iruka to jump for joy, "Thank you sensei," I said as I grabbed Genma's arm and began running off pulling him along, Genma was upset at my actions, "Sakura let me go." He said as Iruka ran beside him laughing, "Then hurry up slowpoke, hurry sensei before we leave you." I yelled back at Dan, who was scratching the back of his head laughing at the three of us, "Boy am I in for it with these three," Dan said to himself before running himself to catch up to us.

* * *

"Welcome home Sakura," Kizashi said as I shut the front door of our house as I began to pull of my shoes. "Sakura's home," Mebuki yelled causing Kizashi and I laugh, "Yes mom I am home," I said as I finally got my shoes off and ran and plopped down on the couch. "So tells us everything, whos on your team? Who is your sensei?" Mebuki said as she came and sat on the arm rest of the chair Kizashi was sitting on. I continued to smile at her antics as Kizashi also seemed eager to know, "I am on team 7 with Iruka-san, and Genma-san, and my sensei is Kato, Dan!" I said in excitement, they both knew how much I wanted to meet the legendary Tsunade so of course I would be over the moon at being on her partners team. Mebuki jumped off the seat in excitement, "Oh I am so happy for you Sakura, you will do great, I know it." I nodded and smiled when Kizashi spoke up, "What the boy, Kakashi?" Mebuki looked at Kizashi and then back to me a little worry on her face. I blushed a little as I looked away as if thinking about what they asked as if I didn't pay much attention to his team, I was never sure if they knew about my secret crush on Kakashi they would act like they did one second then act oblivious the next so I was never sure. "Oh yeah Kakashi-kun, well he's on team 3 with Rin-chan, and Obito-chan." I said plainly as if it wasn't a big deal, '_is it a big deal?' _I asked myself as I thought about it for a second. Kakashi was second best at chakra control in our class next to me, shouldn't I want him to be on a team with my closest friends, to keep them safe when I cannot. I sighed as I stood from the couch, "I am going to shower before dinner," I said as I headed upstairs to my room. Neither Mebuki or Kizashi said anything as I left the room they just both nodded and then looked to each other.

Once in my room I shut the door behind me quickly as I leaned against it, I had never before felt so conflicted in my thoughts. I shook my head as if the thoughts would simply disappear before quickly heading for my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before turning around and turning on the shower so the water could warm up, I undressed quickly trying to focus on anything so my mind wouldn't wonder like it has been doing lately. I stepped into the shower while the water was still a little cold, but it was warming up quickly, I put my head under the spray of the water as I closed my eyes and let the water cascade down my face. As I continued my shower I realized what I really needed was someone to talk to about Kakashi and my unknown feelings for him. The problem was that the person I wanted to talk to about it was Rin and she had feelings for him for a long time and I wasn't sure if those feelings were gone even after being rejected. I sighed again loudly as I turned the water off and rang my hair out trying to get any extra water out of my long pink hair before exiting the shower. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I stepped out into the open area of the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair as I walked back into my room.

I walked to my dress as I continued to mentally argue with myself, "Ummm…..yo," I heard from behind me causing me to jump. I dropped my hair brush and grabbed my towel closer to my body as I turned to see a sheepish looking Kakashi who was as red as a tomato and rubbing the back of his head. "Don't scream your parents will freak out," he added a second later, at first I thought about screaming at him for coming in unannounced '_again,' _I thought to myself. I just glared at him since I couldn't think of an appropriate word to call him at this time as he continued to act as if this was normal. "Why don't you get dressed and we can talk after," Kakashi said as he finally turned around, it suddenly hit me that I was still undressed and in a towel. My face was so hot I could assume that I was not longer wet from the shower, I quickly grabbed a shirt from my drawer and a pair of shorts and ran back to the bathroom shutting the door quickly.

After dressing I returned back into my room with a lesser red face then when exiting, as I looked around I found Kakashi sitting in my favorite spot by the window '_which must be how he got in,' _I thought to myself. I walked over to him as we made eye contact before he looked away quickly, his face was still a shade of red. Sitting beside him I quickly hit his arm as hard as I could, "Ow," he simply complained as he rubbed his upper arm and glared at me now. "Do you really have to come in unannounced all the time, one of these days your going to scare me and I will scream and my dad will kill you." I said as I eyed him, trying to show my anger at him in this moment, he just shrugged like the thought of my father trying to kill him wasn't that big of a deal. "What was so important you had to give me a heart attack?" I asked as I watched him look out at the villagers on the street below my window. "Who did you get?" he asked still not bothering to look at me, I could only assume he meant who was my sensei for my team as he already knew who my teammates where. "Kato, Dan, what about you guys?" I said my anger finally leaving me, Kakashi turned to look at me finally, "Namikaze, Minato." I looked at him shocked Minato was an amazing ninja and well known across the village and probably outside of the village too, team 3 was very lucky to have him.

"You guys really lucked out having Minato-san as your sensei, you guys will surely become shinobi even fast with him," I said truly happy for my friends. "You as well now you have a chance at meeting Tsunada-san," Kakashi said as he eyed me carefully it seemed. I nodded and gave him a small smile, "I bet Rin-chan is so happy and excited to be on your team, although I am sure poor Obito-chan is upset." I said trying to keep the conversation going, it still didn't feel like he said whatever brought him here. Kakashi nodded at my response before looking outside again, "I can't," Kakashi started, I didn't interrupt I waited silently watching him watch the village as I waited for what he had to say. "I can't be there as much for you anymore but I hope you still keep our promises, if not I will understand." Kakashi finally got out, I blushed a little as butterflies danced around in my stomach at his worry for me. I placed my hand lightly on his arm as I looked up at him, "we will still see each other around the village and we can always make time to see each other in between. If that's what you want," I said as I tried to keep eye contact with him, his dark grey eyes seemed to be saying more than I could read. "Also I would never break a promise to a friend, and I hope you would not break yours either," I said in a more light hearted silly way, as if daring him to take back what brought our friendship together in the first place.

"Sakura dinner is almost ready," Mebuki yelled for me from down stairs most likely in the kitchen, "Ok mom," I yelled back, I looked back at Kakashi as we both stood up, "My father's leaving again," Kakashi said. "Again," I asked a little worried, Kakashi's father had taken a lot of missions recently not leaving much time for Kakashi, I wondered about it earlier as he came by so early in the morning usually him and his father spent the mornings together practicing and training when he was home. "Did you see him off," I asked because after knowing Kakashi a few years now I knew the unsaid things sometimes. "Yes as soon as I returned home he was leaving, I walked him to the gates where he met up with his team." I sighed, that was also not good news, usually Sakumo had been going alone if he now needed a full team that meant not good things to come. "Who will you be staying with this time," I asked, Kakashi usually rotated between friends on who he would stay with while his father was away on missions, the last two times he had stayed with Asuma and the time before that Gai, although he hated that one and spent almost every afternoon here with me and my parents. "Iruka," he replied, Iruka wouldn't be too bad he didn't talk much or press to talk if one didn't want to, he also was my teammate now so I would have the chance to check in on Kakashi through Iruka if I didn't see Kakashi these next few days or how ever long he would be there. I looked back up at Kakashi who looked more worried than normal again he was staring out my window now looking at something unseeable to anyone other than him. I quietly grabbed his hand drawing his attention back to me, "He will be alright Kakashi-kun have faith in him." I said calmly, Kakashi smirked at me not really smiling worry was still pressing on him I could tell, as I let go of his hand and walked backwards towards my door. "Come find me when he returns, I'll buy dango to celebrate," I said in a happy tone hoping to raise his spirits. Kakashi nodded and smiled now before jumping out of my window as I headed out of my room for dinner.

* * *

The next morning I woke early ready for my first day as a genin, I quickly hopped out of bed grabbing my new clothes and getting dressed. Mom and I decided a few weeks ago when I graduated I should have new clothing style letting go of some of my more childish outfits and now having more mobile fight ready clothing. I had a red dress that tied at the waist, the dress had high cuts on the sides for better running capabilities and jumping, fighting and so on, so under I wore black ninja gear shorts that came down to my knees. I tied my headband back on top of my head like Kakashi had done the day before and smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror. I grabbed my new ninja pouch and decided on putting it on my upper right thigh under my dress, I placed kunai and shuriken in the pouch and some bandages and salve that Rin and I made a few months ago. Feeling ready for today I looked back at the window remembering the conversation with Kakashi the night before, I silently prayed that he was ok and that his father returned safely before walking out of my room.

I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and grabbed an apple biting into it before shutting the fridge. I walked towards the front door and slipped my shoes on before quietly heading out the door. I walked slowly towards training field 10 as I bit into the juicy red apple I snagged from the fridge, '_I wonder what Dan-sensei will teach us today.' _I thought to myself as I kept walking. "Good morning Sakura-san," Genma said as he appeared beside me, I turned at hearing his appearance and noticed I was not the only one with a newish style. "Good morning to you Genma-san," I said back to him, Genma had on standard ninja attire, leaf green and black shinobi pants with weapon pockets, he also now wore a green bandana on the top of his head that was tied in the back. '_I wonder if Iruka changed his outfit too?' _I thought to myself, "Want to stop and get Iruka-san before we continue?" I asked Genma who merely looked at me and nodded.

_Knock knock knock, _I gently knocked on Iruka's apartment door, I took a step back and waited as Genma leaned against the railing outside of Iruka's front door and watched villagers pass by I assumed. Now that I learned a bit more about my teammates it now made sense why Iruka lived in an apartment instead of a house, his house must have been destroyed when the nine tails attack happened. Iruka also lost his parents during that time so it would also not make sense for him to rebuild the house and live in it all alone at the age of 13, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the depressing thoughts and put on the friendliest smile I could as I waited for him to answer.

After a few short minutes of waiting Iruka finally emerged from the front door, "Good morning Sakura-chan, Genma-san," Iruka said in a cheery voice. "Good morning Iruka-san," I said as I smiled at him, "I thought for our first day we could all walk together," I said as I looked to Genma and Iruka. Genma nodded as he finally stood up straight, "Ready," was all he said to us, "Hold on, I am waiting to lock the door." Iruka said as he turned to look back at his front door, Genma just sighed and leaned back against the railing. Iruka looked to me and I simply nodding already knowing whom he was waiting on, "Before we arrive at the training field we should make a few plans of strategy so really show sensei what we know." I said as I looked to the boys on my team while we waited, "Why would we make plans when we could just show him what we know in a demonstration?" Iruka asked. Genma turned to look at us both, "Sakura-san don't you think this is a bit overboard for the first training?" he asked me as Iruka nodded with Genma. I crossed my arms not happy that they didn't understand my desire to be in sync before heading into a bling situation. After a few seconds of sulking I sighed and put my hand out in front of Iruka, "Give me your keys," I said as Iruka jumped a little before handing me his keys. I turned and walked into his apartment, "Kakashi Hatake, I refuse to be late because of you on my first day!" I yelled, it only took 3 seconds before a tired looking Kakashi appeared before me, I handed him the keys before turning back to the door. "Lock it before you leave," I said as I grabbed the door handle and shut it behind me.

As we walked down the street towards the training ground I thought about approaching the conversation again to the boys that we should be prepared for anything. I wasn't sure they would see my side of things though so I kept my mouth shut and waited. It was a long silent walk but we finally made it to the training ground, our sensei wasn't there yet but we were a little early. I walked to the middle of the training field and started looking around for traps, "Sakura-san what are you doing?" Iruka asked as he walked over towards me. I continued to walk over to a tree which looked suspicious to me, I couldn't remember for sure but I don't remember seeing this tree here yesterday. "This tree wasn't here yesterday no?" I asked Iruka, Genma had walked over to us finally and sighed loudly. "Sakura its a tree, we live in the village hidden in the leaves because there are SO many trees." Genma finally finished I wanted to yell at him but I held in my anger, I was sure my face was red with anger at this point as I fiercely looked at Genma when he continued, "We are second day genin why would we be in any danger in our own village?".

Unfortunately for Iruka he was standing next to Genma when my anger got the best of me, I took a step forward towards Genma and indirectly Iruka and pointed my finger at him. "Shiranui, Genma don't you dare talk to me like I don't understand the basics," I all but yelled as I took another step towards him, both Genma and Iruka took a step back, the closer I got which kept them moving towards the tree I was leery about. "I know we are safe here in the village, BUT that does not mean we are safe from losing our ranks as genin," I continued to yell, and unknown to me I was causing quite the scene for some onlookers. Iruka and Genma looked worried for their lives as I continued to yell at Genma more specifically, both boys looking a bit pale now, "Just because we call ourselves genin now does not mean we get to be lazy now, we have to stay prepared and ready for ANYTHING at ANYTIME including our own sensei!" I yelled as I took another angry step towards them, when '_poof.' _A cloud of smoke clouded my vision from the boys and then I heard yelling '_Sakura!' _I took a few steps back letting the smoke disappear and finally revealing to me the boys which revealed a much deserved punishment. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at them and tried my hardest not to smile, "As I was saying, we are a team now when my intuition tells me something I expect you both to at least listen and value what I have to say just like I would for you both." I said as I watched Iruka and Genma hang from the tree in a net what looked uncomfortably, "Your lives are in my hands just as mine are in yours, one day our sensei will _hopefully _think we will be jounin level ready and when that day comes it will only be us three." I said as I finally looked into my ninja pouch for a kunai before throwing it at the rope which held them up, letting them fall to the ground on top of each other in a mangled mess. I walked over to them and squatted down to their level smiling now as they untangled themselves, "Teamwork and friendship is what's going to keep us alive, if you can't do that tell me now so I can kick your butts now because I am not giving up on you two idiots." I finished with my hands out to them both, Iruka quickly took my right hand and looked at Genma who wore an angry face but reluctantly took my left hand. I smiled as we all stood up together and the boys finished dusting themselves off, "I may be out of a job if Sakura continues to whip you both into shape," we heard from behind us. We all turned around to find Dan sensei watching us with an amused look on his face as he approached us, "Now that you two have a lecture on the importance of teamwork lets see if you can put it into action."

"Bunshin no jutsu," Dan yelled as 3 more copies of him appeared with a total of 4 Dan's surrounding us now. "Let's see what you have team 7," Dan said as he and his clones charged at Iruka, Genma and I.


	5. Enter Team 7

**Enter Team 7**

Hello my lovely readers! I cannot believe I have over 1,000 views to this story I am so excited thank you all so much! This chapter took a few more days than I wanted so sorry all but I promise promise it is so worth it, I won't spoil it but I do hope you all enjoy other P.O.V.'s this chapter. This will progress a little slow from here but it will help build our characters up to the good stuff (wink wink). I also want to thank the two readers who commented on this story it is always so nice to hear from you all what you think so thank you both so much I truly appreciate you guys. Anyways enough of my blabbing onwards to He Saved Her.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"We can't beat him, what are we supposed to do?" Iruka asked nervously as he and his two other teammates squatted behind a tree somewhere in the training ground. Iruka had a few bruises on his arms and face from his attempt at escaping the first few minutes of battle from his sensei. His teammates Genma and Sakura also sported a few bruises on their arms and legs from their attempted escape, after 20 minutes of running around the training field they finally regrouped and then continued to run away from their sensei's location before they stopped to talk.

All three were out of breath and were breathing hard as they took a small break to make a plan, "We are not supposed to beat him," Sakura said in between breaths. "She's right remember what he said yesterday Iruka, he just wants to see _what _we know." Genma said in agreement to his lone female teammate. Iruka continued to look around them skeptically, "So what do we do then?" he asked, it was obvious that Iruka was not the planner of the team. "We go out there and fight him head on," Sakura said flatly causing both boys to look at her in shock, "What?" both boys said in unison.

"We know we cannot beat him, but that does not mean we cannot tire him out by fighting him 3 to 1," she explained, "We made it to genin for a reason." The boys nodded seeming to understand her strategy now, "But his clones?" Iruka asked which was a valid concern there was currently 4 of their sensei, "We take them out beforehand we can lure one out at a time, right?" Genma said but wanted a confirmation from Sakura that this was doable. Sakura nodded "Right if we each surprise a clone we can lure them into the forest and then get rid of them," she explained, "I will take out two of them and then once all of the clones are gone we can have a signal to start our all out attack on sensei."

The group stood up and then headed back towards their sensei when Iruka grabbed Sakura's arm and whispered, "What's the signal?" he asked, Sakura smiled, "You'll know it when you see it." Then the three teammates separated to begin there plan.

* * *

After a few moments all of the Dan clones were taken down and the 3 genin were awaiting for the next step of their plan. The 3 of the genin were looking across the field to each other, their sensei was in the middle of the field getting ready to make hand signs to flush the students out of hiding when '_POOF' _a large cloud of smoke set off surrounding Dan sensei. Iruka and Genma knew this was the signal they were waiting for, all three teammates jumped into action from their hiding spots around the training grounds.

Genma landed before a shocked looking Dan first and began throwing senbon needles at him, Iruka observed from behind Dan noticing Genma's actions was making Dan have to step backwards towards him. Iruka quickly ran up behind Dan and slid across the ground under Dan knocking their sensei on his back, Sakura took their only chance and threw kunai knives all around Dan's frame pinning his clothes to the ground he laid on.

Genma, Iruka and Sakura smiled in small victory and walked up to their sensei who, they knew could easily get up from their trap but chose not to, "Had I been asked this morning I would have said you three were doomed to succeed," Dan said as he slowly sat up ripping the kunai from his clothing. The three teammates where shocked and hurt by his statement, "But how wrong I would have been in my assumptions." Dan said finally standing and smiling at his students.

"Tell me you three, what changed from yesterday," Dan asked curious to hear their answers, "Sakura was right this morning, we are a team and have to act like one." Iruka said smiling at his female teammate, "You were intent on hurting me today, no mercy for your sensei I see." Dan chuckled as he responded to Iruka, "At this time you were our enemy sensei or not there may be a day when our friends truly become our enemies and we have to be prepared to what we have too." Sakura said with a hint of sadness and certainty, Genma nodded as he watched Sakura closely.

"Besides was it not you who was going to leave us hanging in a tree just this morning had she not saw through it," Genma asked still upset about the morning events. Dan rubbed the back of his head as he sweat a bit, "I better not pull another stunt like that or you three just might kill me." The students rolled their eyes and sighed, "Dan-sensei now that you have seen us, what will you teach us first?" Sakura asked, curious to learn new things to become stronger.

"Quick on your feet Sakura," Dan said as he chuckled, the three students beamed up at their sensei, hope in their eyes. Scratching his head again thinking most likely about what he would do next, "Why was it that I was unable to detect you three coming during your attack?" Dan asked of his students, they all looked at each other in wonder.

"Sit," Dan said to his genin, they all did as they were asked and sat down in front of him, awaiting for him to continue. "When we use our ninjutsu we use chakra, none of you used any chakra when you attacked me." Dan explained as he stood before his students, "Dan-sensei we learned small ninjutsus like the shadow clone jutsu but we can only make one." Sakura explained, Dan nodded and then walked over to the man made pond behind him and started walking across it.

Iruka, Genma, and Sakura stood quickly and began running towards their sensei, Sakura and Genma stopping at the edge of the pond, Iruka kept running and splashed right down into the water. Sakura giggled at Iruka and Genma just sighed and crossed his arms. "Get out of there Iruka your making us look bad," Genma said flatly, Iruka rubbed his head as he sweated before swimming back to the edge and out of the pond.

"I will be showing you how to focus your chakra so you can walk on water and one day up trees, on the tops of buildings, and at lightning speeds." Dan said as he started walking back towards the waters edge, "Now focus your chakra to the soles of your feet, focus to hard and you will burn the bottoms of your feet." Dan warned the genin paled slightly and looked down to their feet skeptically, "To little and you will fall into the water, understand?" Dan asked of his students, they all nodded in sync to his questions. "Good we will stay out here until you all master it," Dan said, the genin smiled and began focusing their chakra.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes, and focus and visualized in my mind the flow of my chakra trying get it to stay consistent in my feet. It was funny now that we were practicing more with our chakra the easier it was even with my eyes closed to sense my teammates next to me. I could also sense our sensei's chakra which was moving away from us probably to observe our first attempt.

It was like something clicked, my body knew and my mind knew I was ready to try, I opened my eyes and watched as Iruka tried to run on the water. Iruka took 3 steps before falling straight into the water, Genma was next he ran past Iruka who was bobbing in the water, Genma made it a bit farther at least 10 steps before a ripple came from under him and finally dropping him into the water also.

I took a deep breath and felt my chakra still pushing to my feet at a somewhat steady rate, I finally took off running passing Iruka I continued to breath and kept running and passed Genma. Another breath finally I reached Dan-senei and stopped running, I put my hands out beside me as if the action would keep my balance alone. I looked down at my feet flat on top of the waters surface, I could feel the ripples starting underneath me but I closed my eyes and focused a bit more chakra.

'_To much and you'll burn yourself, to little and you will fall,' _I thought to myself, I felt a small sting on the soles of my feet and knew to draw back some of my focus. '_In…...out…...in…...out,' _I focused my breathing in beat and in pulse with the flow of my chakra even and steady, I finally opened my eyes and smiled. "I did it," I whispered to myself happily, "Yes you did," Dan said as he smiled down at me.

"Whoooo, your amazing Sakura-san!" I heard Iruka yell from behind me, I smiled and nodded as I slowly turned around to face him and Genma. Genma swam back to the edge of the water, "hurry up Iruka I don't want to be here all night because of you," he said in a pushing tone. Iruka quickly got back to the water's edge, "sorry sorry Genma-san." I laughed because I knew that Genma wasn't trying to say Iruka was holding us back but challenging him to push past what he could, he was encouraging him to keep trying for better.

I felt myself breathing a little harder and it suddenly felt hot outside as I watched Iruka and Genma try and try over and over again. "Your chakra control is amazing Sakura, but your chakra reserves are not used to such strain yet," Dan said to me. It was hard to focus on what he was saying I turned to look at sensei to ask him to repeat himself when I turned my head it felt like the world turned sideways.

I could barely hear the yells of Iruka I think was who I heard yelling my name, '_Sakura-san!' _Iruka yelled somewhere in a fogged distance. '_Genma go get her parents' _Dan yelled painfully close to my ears. '_What is this feeling, I feel like I am sleeping but I can hear things that are not my own.' _I thought to myself in a confused daze.

'_Poof, Dan-sama it has been a long time since you summoned me,' _I heard a strange small voice. '_I need you to bring Tsuna-kun to the hospital please,' _Dan said before I heard another poof. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach my dizziness increased at least by 10, I wanted so badly to throw up but my body would not obey my request to let go its contents. '_Hurry to catch up with Genma inform him and her parents that I am taking her to the hospital," _Dan yelled.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Iruka nodded at Dan-sensei's request and began running as fast as he could past the other training grounds. Iruka was already out of breath before Sakura's accident but he knew now he would surely be exhausted. Iruka ran head first into a running Obito who came around another corner, "sorry sorry," Iruka said standing quickly and began running limply again this time less quickly.

Rin was upset at Iruka's actions as she helped Obito back to his feet, "Iruka-san that was not ok!" Rin yelled at the back of Iruka, Iruka turned his head back towards them. "Sorry Sakura…...hospital…...emergency," was all team 3 could hear as Iruka continued out of view. Rin paled slightly before looking back towards Kakashi but Kakashi was no longer behind her and Obito. Obito sighed "I know I know were going to catch up with him," Obito sighed as he looked to Rin who nodded. The remaining team 3 began running towards the hospital, worried for their friend but also worried about their missing teammate.

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_ "ALRIGHT I AM COMING!" yelled Mebuki from somewhere in the house Genma that was banging the door too. Finally Mebuki arrived at the door an angry expression on her face, she was about to beat the face off of whom ever dare bang on her door like that but upon seeing a panting Genma leaning on the doorway her face paled significantly.

Iruka ran up the street at this time panting also with his limpy leg, "Sa-sa-Sakura is at...the hospital." Iruka finally got out in between breaths as he leaned on the gate in front of the house. Mebuki took in a loud breath as she ran paled faced into the house again, Genma looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow, "I ran into Obito on the way here, literally." Genma shook his head as he walked over to Iruka, when Mebuki and Kizashi came running out of their house at full speed past the boys.

Genma walked back over to the front door and shut it before walking back to Iruka, "Come on lean on me so we can get their faster." Genma said to Iruka, Iruka nodded and put his arm around Genma's neck as they hobbled towards the hospital as quick as they could given their situation.

Somewhere in town Mebuki teary eyed yelled at Kizashi, "It's only day two and she's hurt Kizashi," Mebuki hollered at him as they ran. "Mebuki honey this is the job she knew that, _we _knew that," Kizashi said in a reassuring tone trying to calm his wife down. Kizashi ran closer to his wife and reached to grab her hand as they ran together squeezing it slightly to continue to assure her.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Dan ran into the front doors, immediately nurses ran up to him frantic over Sakura's unconscious body in his arms. "I called for Tsunade already," he said as another two nurses ran up to him with a gurney, he softly placed her down onto the gurney bed. Dan sensed Tsunade long before she entered the hospital, "Already offing your students I hear," she snickered as she walked into the hospital. Stopping when she realized it was a young girl, she quickly ran to the bedside of Sakura and began pushing the gurney into the nearest empty room. "What did you do Dan," Tsunade asked as she took off her blue jacket robe, she quickly put her hands on the girls neck checking her pulse.

Dan rubbed the back of his head slowly inching away from Tsunade worried for his own safety afraid that she may beat him right then and there before treating the girl. "It's merely chakra exhaustion," Dan explained quickly Tsunade raised a single eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at him. Dan decided he needed to further explain and quickly before Tsunade took his own life, "I was teaching them to focus their chakra in their feet, Sakura excelled in her chakra control able to walk on the pond in her first try." Tsunade nodded once before placing her green healing hands over Sakura's head, "Surprising for such a small child," Tsunade said as she continued to heal her.

Dan walked over to the other side of Sakura's bedside and looking from his student to his love, "She wants to be just like you some day," he said causing Tsunade to frown. "She wants pain and suffering to guide her to become this," Tsunade said sadly, Dan sighed loudly as he watched Tsunade's facial expressions. "She has already lived through more pain than both you and I," Dan said sadly before looking up at a shocked Tsunade . "This is Sakura _Haruno," _Dan said causing Tsunade to gasp, most people in the village knew of this child for her parents were murdered and she was left along starving for who knew how many days alone.

After a few long seconds of silence the Third Hokage walked into the room, "Lord third is everything alright?" Tsunade asked as she finished healing Sakura. Sarutobi nodded before walking over to Sakura's bedside standing now next to Tsunade, "I came to check on the child," Tsunade nodded before looking at her sleeping form. It was strange that the Hokage himself came to check on this small child but Tsunade would not say anything outright.

As Dan was about to explain what happened in came rushing in her parents both frantically looking at Sakura and rushing to her side, causing Dan to move to the other side of the room to stand by Tsunade and the third. "What happened?" Mebuki demanded to know sadly as she looked over Sakura to see if there were any signs of being hurt but finding none. "We-," Dan was cut off when a silver blur came through the door quickly. Moving so quickly between Dan and Tsunade to Sakura's side almost pushing the two over, the boy quickly grabbed her wrist checking for a pulse.

Tsunade was about to yell at the boy before her for all but shoving her out of the way to be at this child's side but was stopped by the chuckle of the third Hokage. "Sakura is alright Kakashi-san, perhaps we should hear what happened from Dan-san," Sarutobi said as he put a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder who still had yet to look away from Sakura or return her hand.

Mebuki looked towards Kakashi feeling the same panic he was now feeling a moment ago when seeing her daughter teammates at her doorstep. But Mebuki was older and wiser and upon seeing Tsunade knew her daughter was back to 100%, although by the lack of respect from Kakashi it seems said boy did not know or see her yet both could be an option. Mebuki reached across her daughter and grabbed Kakashi's hand bringing him back to the present he finally looked up at Mebuki as she smiled kindly. Dan explained again how Sakura excelled at chakra control but exerted herself to much for the first day.

Kakashi finally relaxed as everyone in the room now watched his reactions knowing Sakura would wake when she was good and ready. Kakashi let go of Sakura and finally looked up at Tsunade who was still giving him a hardened look. "When Sakura wakes she may pass back out at your presence," Kakashi said flatly, his flat tone and lack of respect it seemed to Tsunade had her huffing and stepping closer towards Kakashi. Of course no one stopped whatever may happen between the two only watching as Kakashi did not back away from Tsunade as most in the room expected of him to do.

Tsunade opened her mouth to give Kakashi and good yelling at about respect, "Exc-" but Kakashi cut her off, "Her vow is to protect those she cares for above her safety, she idolizes you Tsunade-san and wants to save lives like you do daily." Kakashi said as he turned away from Tsunade not from her intimidation tactic but because Sakura stirred a moment ago catching most of the rooms eye. "Becoming a medic means seeing things other cannot handle, she looks much to soft to handle such feets," Tsunade said as she crossed her arms. "Sakura will surprise you," Kakashi said only turning his head to eye Tsunade over his shoulder, Mebuki and Kizashi smiled at Kakashi already having a strong feeling that the boy had feelings for their daughter and vice versa.

Dan and Sarutobi watched as Kakashi and Tsunade had a small show of strength undecided on who would win yet. Dan was shocked to say the least his former teacher was Kakashi's father he did not expect such show of emotion from said boy, especially since his mother's passing. Sarutobi on the other hand knew that Sakura and Kakashi would be together one day after witnessing the boy with Sakura her first day in the village and every day since, of course it was his job to watch out for those in his village but as Sakura grew he noticed if he was checking in on her he often found Kakashi with her or nearby.

"What makes you so certain kid," Tsuande said while continuing "I am a legend amongst shinobi not many can heal let alone reach a level close to my own, that alone may break her spirit." Kakashi finally turned around to face Tsunade, "Your unwillingness to try will be what breaks her spirit but not her determination, she will learn with or without your help." Kakashi said flatly there was so much tension in the room was thick and could be cut with a kunai, "Are you willing to bet on her," Tsunade said everyone in the room knew Tsunade was a horrible gambler and thus smiled knowingly.

"I am willing to bet my life that she will surprise you," Kakashi said, "If your wrong boy you will be a genin forever," Tsunade said, Kakashi just nodded. As the tension grew between the two it finally broke when Iruka and Genma hopped into the hospital room, "Finally…...here," The two boys leaned against the wall causing all to look at them, Dan just sweat dropped as he rubbed his head momentarily forgetting that he had two other students. "We would have been here sooner had Iruka not fallen over Obito on the way and what looks like spraining his ankle," Genma explained.

Tsunade sighed and walked over towards Iruka and placed a glowing green hand on his ankle healing it quickly. "Thank you, is Sakura alright?" Iruka asked Tsunade as she finished healing him. She stood quickly and nodded in response. The two teammates walked over towards the end of Sakura's bed when two more came barreling in out of breath, "There you are Kakashi-kun," Rin said as she saw Sakura finally. "Oh my goodness what happened?" Rin asked, Lord third finally walked over towards the door placing his hand on Rin's shoulder, "Sakura-san is fine that's all that matters." Rin nodded then looked to see Sakura moving around.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Fuzziness, that was all if anything that I could see as I slowly woke up from '_sleep?' _I thought to myself but I don't remember being asleep the last thing I remember was….I jolted up out of the bed I was laying in, suddenly I noticed there was a room full of people surrounding me. I looked to my right to see my parents both with relief written on their faces, "Mom dad?" I asked as I watched them carefully. Mebuki grabbed my hand while Kizashi placed his hands on her shoulders, "You scared us to death Sakura DO NOT do that again do you hear me," I just smiled knowing even though my mom was upset she and I both knew I could not promise such things as a shinobi so I just nodded and continued to smile at them both.

I next looked to the end of my bed seeing my teammates standing both with mixed looks of worry and relief, I giggled when I realized both boys were still soaking wet causing them both to look confused. "Did neither of you have time to find dry clothing?" I asked causing them both to notice they were indeed still wet, Iruka just sighed and smiled back at me as if that was the least of his worries. Genma on the other hand walked out of the hospital room grumbling something about me being ungrateful and a pain causing Iruka and I both to laugh at him.

Rin ran to my bedside next with Obito standing by the door simply watching us both, "Oi Sakura you had us so worried, we were leaving our training with Minato-sensei when Iruka ran right into Obito you should have seen them." Rin laughed as she painted a vivid picture for me how I wished I could have seen it, "Before we could even catch up to Iruka-san Kakashi-kun was missing thankfully we found him here already."

I felt my face grow hot as I turned to notice the next person in the room who had been called out by Rin, Kakashi was on the other side of my bed watching me so intensely I could feel my face growing hotter by the second. I waited for him to say something, to yell at me for not being careful, to say hi anything but all I got was verbal silence. I watched his facial expressions which said so much more than his words ever would, Kakashi was a boy of very '_very' _few words but his eyes always said so much more than my emotions could handle at times. I looked down to keep my face from growing more red only now realizing that we had an audience, I looked down seeing his hand close to mine on the bed I was sitting on and grabbed it assuring Kakashi in my own wordless way that we could talk about it later in private.

Someone clearing their throat drew my attention and hand from Kakashi's quickly and embarrassingly as I looked up to see the remaining members in the room, Lord Hokage, Dan-sensei and '_oh my kami'_ I thought to myself quickly I jumped off the bed almost knocking Kakashi over in the process. As I stood before the blonde woman in the room who had her arms crossed watching me way to closely, but I was much to star struck to notice at that time. "I see my healing was impeccable as always," she said but it didn't seem she was speaking to me.

"Dan was explaining to us that you have a knack for chakra control Sakura-san maybe one day when you have better control and more experience you can aim to become a medical ninja like my own student here," Sarutobi said as he looked towards Tsunade who was still watching me closely. "A medic ninja must have pristine chakra control and must know many other skills not only healing capabilities to be useful to her team," he continued.

I looked over to Iruka who was smiling at me and I looked back towards the door where Genma was stand now smirking slightly as he held a towel around his neck, I smiled at looked back at my parents who nodded at me encouraging me to speak up. I knew that everyone in the room knew of my idolization to Tsunade but I also knew in my heart although it saddened me I was not ready yet.

I took a deep breath which probably sounded like a sigh as I looked at Kakashi for a few long seconds then I faced the Third Hokage. I bowed my head slightly towards him, "Thank you Hokage-sama for your praise and encouragement," I said as I turned towards Tsunade and faced her, she raised a single eyebrow and shot me an intimidating glance but I knew better than to shy away. "One day I will be a medical ninja but I am no fool to assume I am anywhere near ready for that day now or in the near future," I said as I took another breath shocking a lot of those in the room as I heard a few gasps no doubt coming from Iruka and Rin.

I walked over to Iruka and smiled grabbing his hand and then walking to Genma and grabbing his hand also turning back to look at both Dan and Tsunade, "When I am ready I promise Tsunade-sama you will be the first to know as I refuse to accept anything less than the legend herself to train me," this caused Tsunade to shift as she continued to eye me. "You assume that I will accept to train you brat," Tsunade said sternly, Iruka gripped my hand tighter I could tell she intimidated him but I would not waver if I had any hopes of her accepting me one day as her apprentice.

"Then I will simply have to become strong enough to beat you in a match, proving to you that I am worth your time," I stated it was something I had to think of because everyone knew how Tsunade had never taught any other before and I knew it would be a challenge to get her to accept from day one. "But until then I ask that you patiently wait for me Tsunade-sama because right now my team and I have some unfinished training to attend too." I said causing the both my teammates to look at me confused but earning a smile from our sensei Dan. I repeated his earlier words not backing down although I could still feel the tiredness from chakra exhaustion in my bones, "We will be out at the training grounds until all of us have managed to walk across this pond."

Everyone was smiling in the room except for Tsunade who seemed to not back down, Dan placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder before kissing her forehead and then walking over to us. He quickly turned towards my parents, "I apologize for the worry earlier I promise that Sakura will not over do it again today," Dan said to them. Kizashi sighed as he held onto moms shoulders, "Go Sakura your team is waiting," I smiled and looked to the boys, "Lets go I for one do not want to sleep outside because _you two _cannot manage your chakra," I said successfully riling them up. Both boys began bickering about how for one reason or another they both were to blame for each others difficulties at the task.

Dan began walking out of the room leading the way as Iruka and Genma followed him, I looked over to Kakashi once more asking with my eyes hoping he would understand, '_will you come by later?' _I waited and watched him as he shoved his hands in his pockets seeming to relax before nodding ever so slightly which caused me to smile. "Oi Sakura-san last one to the training grounds buys lunch tomorrow!" I gasped, turning to run after then before stopping one last time, looking back at Tsunade before running after my teammates.

* * *

**In the Hospital Room**

Tsunade watched the team run off leaving Dan behind who yelled after them, "wait up" causing a few nurses to yell at him as he followed after his students. The Haruno's walked out after their daughter talking to themselves most likely headed back home, "Ready to go Kakashi-kun," Rin asked as she and Obito walked towards the hallway eager to leave. Kakashi nodded and began walking out hands still in his pockets after his fellow teammates, leaving the third Hokage and Tsunade alone.

"What are you teaching those brats in the academy now Sarutobi," Tsunade asked as she finally relaxed her posture walking over to the window to see Dan and his students running out of the building. No surprise Sakura was ahead of the boys Dan behind them all the sight earned a smile from Tsunade, Sarutobi was quick to join her in watching the sight from the hospital window. "That girl has a will of her own Tsunade and the Hatake boy was right," this statement caused Tsunade to look at her sensei and frown. "One day she will be ready the question is will you?" Sarutobi said as he pulled his pipe out and began smoking it before leaving Tsunade alone in the hospital room to ponder her own thoughts.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_A few hours later…._

Finally arriving back home Sakura walked through the front door sluggishly, as she pulled her shoes off Mebuki arrived to greet her. "I was beginning to wonder if I had to go out there myself and drag you back here," Mebuki said, causing a smile from me, it was well past dinner time and honestly I didn't know what time it was but it was certainly late. Night had come what felt like hours again, "I left you food at the table," Mebuki said as she hurried to the kitchen most likely to warm it. I slowly tugged towards the kitchen table and dropped into my seat with a loud 'thud' when she handed me my plate. "Thank you mom," I said before digging into my food, Mebuki smiled and nodded before placing a kind hand on my shoulder as she left the kitchen.

After eating I slowly dragged myself up the stairs to my room, of course when I entered I smiled finding Kakashi laid out on my bed reading one of my books. He didn't stop when he heard me enter already knowing my routine, it would upset my parents if they knew how often Kakashi and I stayed up late talking in my room at night over the last few years. I quickly grabbed a large shirt that belonged to my dad and some shorts and underwear before heading into the bathroom to change out of my soaked clothing.

I didn't shower because I was already tired of water after hours of falling into it today, and just changed pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I brushed my teeth and then left the bathroom, I smiled as Kakashi stayed in the same spot unmoved it seemed as when I first arrived. "Won't Iruka be worried when he arrives home and can't enter because you have his keys?" I asked as I walked to the end of my bed and sat on it.

"I left them with his neighbor," was Kakashi's response still laying on my bed promptly ignoring me book still blocking his face. I pushed his legs over towards the wall and sat with my legs crossed under me, finally breaking him from his readings, Kakashi snapped the book shut and sat up finally mirroring my sitting position.

Neither of us said anything for a while, we just sat there in comforting silence, it was never awkward with Kakashi and I often wondered if he felt it was awkward or he too felt comfortable around me. "Iruka told you what happened today?" I asked finally breaking our silence knowing Kakashi would not do so. Kakashi watched me for a moment before sighing and turning to look away, "He was running and I knew something was off," he started but I could tell he was not finished speaking so I waited for him to continue. "When he said your name I just ran, I found myself at the hospital soon after," he finished his cheek was dusted pink at the end of his explanation.

I knew better than to comment on his reddening face as I did not like when others pointed out my shyness I knew he too did not like when his was pointed out so I ignored it and waited for him to look back at me. "You should be resting," Kakashi said finally looking back at me, I nodded and crawled over to the side of the bed by the wall and laid down, I knew arguing with Kakashi would get me nowhere so I just did as he said and looked up at him. "It's hard to talk to you when your all the way up there," I said hesitantly, Kakashi stiffened for a moment before looking down at me thinking through his options.

I grabbed his hand that was on my bed next to me, I could again feel my stomach doing circles and my face heating to fever like levels as I looked down at our hands. "I'm not done talking to you, so don't leave yet…..please," I asked because I knew when I made my previous comment his first thought was most likely to leave me to rest. Kakashi sighed but finally pulled his hand out from under mine causing me to look up at him, he moved to lay next to me on my bed putting a pillows distance between us as he laid on his side watching me.

Kakashi would not ask me what I wanted to say, so instead he just watched me as I tried to gather the strength to say what I needed to. It was not easy since my stomach was doing weird things and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest and ears from having him laying next to me I could barely think straight let alone form a sentence that was understandable. "Did today," I started as I bit my lower lip trying with all my might to get my heart to stop beating so loud, Kakashi just watched me only looking away for a second to watch me bite my own lip which of course made me more nervous to continue.

"Did today bother you?" I asked finally chancing a glance up at his face, Kakashi seemed to look thoughtful as he silently kept watching me. I felt like I should make my question clearer so I spoke up again, "When I was brought to the hospital I mean," Kakashi sighed but still did not answer. I began fidgeting with my blanket beneath us while I waited for him to say anything, or something. I don't remember ever being so nervous around Kakashi, '_was it because he is laying in my bed right now?' _I asked myself as I continued to wait for his response.

I looked down at my hand playing in the blanket as I bit my lip more and harder this time, worried that I had upset Kakashi. It was a known fact that he did not like to talk about emotions or feelings or anything really he deemed as a weakness but of course I had to ask something personal and now he really wasn't speaking.

"Yes," Kakashi finally said softly, I looked up at him as he looked me in the eyes questioning why I would ask this. "Would you have come to the hospital the same if it was Kurenai that was injured?" Kakashi looked thoughtful once more. '_Why do I suddenly care so much about this?' _I thought to myself, but as my heart felt what I imagined a heart attack to feel like and my stomach did circles, I thought about the look on his face when I saw him at the hospital. There was something an emotion I couldn't identify in his eyes that had me bringing this all back up now, even though something was warning me to stop a much quieter voice than my heart and stomach.

I gripped the bedding tighter as I took a small breath looking back up at Kakashi I decided this was silly and was about to take it all back, "You don't ha-" I began when he looked me in the eye and responded, "No." I felt my breathing stop as I watched him closely looking from eye to grey eye to try and understand what he was thinking or feeling, because it felt like my face was going to melt off from heat alone. I couldn't even stop myself from blurting out, "Why?" I asked as I watched him closely.

The darkness of my room didn't help either of us as I soon noticed Kakashi's reddening face, although dark it was still noticeable. Kakashi looked away from me and down to my hand that was yanking and gripping the bedding beneath us, "I-" he started which had me looking back up at his face even though he was no longer looking at my face. "I just moved, my body just knew where you were, I cannot explain it, but I am certain I would not react the same to a friend like Kurenai." I bit my lip harder, what did that mean, am I not a friend to him would he have done more for Kuenai, my stomach felt like it dropped and my heart hurt it felt like a painful stab but I was unsure as to why my body was reacting to his words. It was all so confusing it was making my head spin.

Kakashi chose this moment to lay on his back and stare at my ceiling, once he was on his back he let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his right hand. His shoulder and arm was now very close to me as my bed was not large or made for two people, when he dropped his right arm from his face his hand landed on mine. I quickly made a fist in the bedding and Kakashi's own hand gripped mine, "Kakashi-kun," I began as I watched him stare at my ceiling unmoving now.

I knew he heard me because he gently squeezed my hand after I called to him, but he made no move to face me or roll back to his side. I laid on my back too which I soon regretted as it made my left side flush against his right side, our hands still stayed together as I let go of the bedding and grabbed his hand back. I watched the ceiling as shadows moved across my ceiling from the trees moving outside I took a calming breath before deciding I needed to get something off my chest.

"If it was you today, in the hospital," I started as I squeezed his hand before continuing, "I wouldn't know what to do, I would have been so scared." Kakashi stayed still and listened as he laid there next to me, "Can we make another promise?" I asked as I turned my head to the left to look at him, Kakashi eventually did the same and nodded once he looked at me fully. I was growing tired quickly as the chakra exhaustion started to rear its ugly head again but I tried to hang on a while longer to say what I wanted to him.

"We will be going on missions soon, at some point we will be leaving the village," I started it wasn't a question it was more like I was stating the facts of our lives before I got to what I needed to say, but I yawned which had him moving to sit up. I knew I had to quickly continue or he would leave knowing I needed sleep, "The thought of not knowing if you are okay for weeks or months scares me," I said as I felt my face heat again and my heart pound, I was sure he could hear it now because it was so deafeningly loud.

Kakashi squeezed my hand again his eyes spoke words he wouldn't admit he too felt the same, I could feel my eyes growing heavier. Kakashi turned back to his side and reached down to pull up the blanket that was down by our feet and covered me with it. '_No' _I thought as sleep pulled at me, I was fighting a losing battle as the comfort of my bed and blanket, the exhaustion and Kakashi's presence was pushing me to sleep. "Tomorrow," Kakashi said as he moved to get off the bed, causing me to slightly wake again, "Stay," I asked as he eyed me for a second, "Until I fall asleep?" I asked.

Kakashi waited a moment before laying back down again on his side and he played with my hair, waiting for me to succumb to sleep. I closed my eyes and found myself leaning closer to Kakashi for warmth as I put my head under his neck as he rubbed the top of my head. "I" I breathed out slowly as he continued to sooth me to sleep, '_I think I like Kakashi' _I thought to myself as I breathed in his scent which reminded me of trees and firewood. "Goodnight Kashi," I sighed as I felt myself fall into a slumber still breathing in his lovely scent as he rubbed my head.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I rubbed her head it felt strangely good to hold her in such a way although at first it felt like an invasion of space I could now see why others sought out physical contact. Her warmth alone kept me from leaving as her breathing evened out and her hold on my hand lessened. I continued to rub her head for a bit longer not trying to rush leaving as to not wake her if she wasn't fully asleep but also not that I would admit to anyone I enjoyed the feeling it brought me.

After a few minutes she began to stir, she grabbed my shirt and brought herself closer to my chest which had me freezing, I was not used to contact of any kind. "Ka-shi," she mumbled which brought a smile to my face, '_cute she talks in her sleep, and about me' _I thought as I began to slide away from her and off the bed. I replaced myself with a pillow for her to grab should she notice I was leaving. As I leaned to put my shoes back on she spoke again, she was calling me which had me worried I had woken her, "Kashi," she said again as she sighed. I realized her eyes where still closed so I continued putting my other shoe on when she spoke once more, "I love you," I froze dead in my tracks.

My neck, face, ears everything honestly felt hot. I stared back at her sleeping form, before walking over to push a stand of hair that had fallen out of her face. She hummed at my contact, '_she, she said I love you,' _I thought to myself, my heart was beating loudly and my ears began to ring. '_Perhaps she was dreaming about something or someone else.' _I thought to myself as I watched her for a few more moments, '_but she called out my name seconds before.' _My mind was racing in circles trying to understand what had just happened and how I felt about the possibility of Sakura having feelings for me. I looked at the table next to her bed and saw a paper and pencil and wrote her a quick note, before opening her window. "Goodnight Sakura," I whispered before jumping out of her window to the street below.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as I looked up at her window still feeling a range of emotions and confusing thoughts. I turned and finally headed towards Iruka's to sleep, '_tomorrow I will ask Asuma what to do' _I thought to myself as I headed away from her house more confused than I had ever been before in my life.


	6. Unexpected Outcomes

**Unexpected Outcomes**

**A/N at the end of the chapter…..(dun dun DUHHHH) **

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_One week later…._

"It's cold and I am positive my hands are going to fall off before we are done," Genma complained as usual. I sighed as I glanced over to him sending him a warning glare hoping to get him to act right. "Genma if we do not do this for Mrs. Choa when the rain starts she will be cold and freezing too," Iruka explained as we continued to do various work around her house. I had been helping Genma clean the gutters on the rough as Iruka placed rocks around the yard. We had already finished replacing her windows with new ones as hers had cracks and molding damage to them, and brought in cut up wood for her to burn during the upcoming storm.

"Were genin not errand boys," Genma grumbled finally having enough of his complaining I looked down to see him crouching on a loose plank I reached over and pulled it out from under him causing him to go tumbling off the roof of the house only for Genma to land in a bush.

Iruka was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach as he looked over at Genma who was ungracefully pulling himself from the bush. Genma had a few scratches all over him but mostly had twigs and leaves stuck in odd places all over his body, Genma was fuming but it only made him look all the more funny as I laughed at his look too.

After finishing up Mrs. Choa's house we returned to the Hokage tower to report out from our mission and collect our small earnings. As we were leaving another team was leaving at the same time, team 3.

"Sakura-nee," Rin yelled which caused me to smile as I walked over towards her and her team. "What happened to you?" I asked Obito as I looked over at his scratched up face and his sour expression. "We had to find a missing cat and Obito scared the cat once we caught it," Rin said as she giggled, Obito turned his head away blushing slightly as he crossed his arms. "Oi what happened to you?" Obito then asked of Genma, who also still had leaves and twigs hanging out in places he could not reach to remove. "Sakura," was the only response Genma gave which had me and Iruka laughing all over again.

Team 3 decided to have lunch with us as we walked out of the Hokage tower and into the busier part of town. I looked over to Kakashi who was walking at the edge of our group, '_what's on his mind,' _I wondered as it seemed he was deep in thought judging by the look on his face. I hadn't seen him since the night I fell asleep talking to him, maybe I had upset him or he thought I was weird now.

Once we reached the tea house we had all agreed to eat at everyone sat and began talking about recent missions we had all been doing around the village. I was sitting across from Kakashi and after a few minutes of talking with Rin I looked back at him again when our eyes made contact he quickly looked away. '_Did I do something?' _I wondered as I sighed before trying to ignore the feeling it brought with it before turning to talk to Obito.

"Oi the winter festival is going to be this weekend, we have been helping set up a lot are you all planning to go?" Obito said as we continued to talk. "I already asked Rin to go with me, are you two taking anyone?" he continued to question, although I did catch a blush on Rin's face when he mentioned them going together. I smiled for my friend who was much like a sister to me, it was good that she had Obito, he always made her smile and laugh.

"It's too cold to go out to things like that, besides we go every year it's the same thing." Genma said, of course he would complain about the cold again I just rolled my eyes at him. "Hey everyone fancy seeing you guys here," Kurenai said as we all turned to see team 6 approaching and team 2. We all said hi to each other and then added more chairs and another table to ours to create room for everyone.

"We were just talking about who's going to the winter festival, I'm taking Rin," Obito said again much to poor Rin's face who continued to blush madly. "Asuma-kun and I are going," Kurenai said as she grabbed onto said boys arm, that we all expected though everyone knew they liked each other even if Asuma never said it out loud.

"I also heard that Anko is going with Ibiki-san," Kurenai said causing everyone to be in some kind of shock, '_that is definitely a strange couple'_ I thought to myself. "Are you coming Sakura?" I turned to look at Rin, I chanced a glance at Kakashi who was sitting next to her, he too seemed to want to hear my answer. "I -uh well I could come just to tag along but I wouldn't want to take away from your evening together." I said nervously, I wouldn't want to be an add along to any of the couples who were going that would be weird, I thought.

After a few moments of silence as everyone ate or talked to the person next to them the awkwardness seemed to disappear. "Sakura," I turned to look at Shikaku who was sitting next to me now, I smiled at him kindly. "Hi Shikaku," I said, Shikaku just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms lazily, for a moment I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to me or simply wanted to say hi. "Is everything alright Shikaku?" I asked as he nodded seemingly in thought before he turned his attention back to me having decided whatever he was thinking about. "Would you go with me to the winter festival?" I was a little shocked, I had no idea that Shikaku was interested in me the only time we ever really spoke to each other was when everyone was together or when he challenged me to a game of shogi of which he always won.

The table seemed to hear his question as it grew very silent and I suddenly felt everyone's gaze on me but there was one that burned more than the other gazes and for fear of seeing what his expression would be I decided not to look back at him. "Uh yeah alright," I said finally and the table seemed to begin talking again as I looked at Shikaku, "I will pick you up at 6," I just nodded at him.

* * *

Everyone finished eating and chatting and at some point the remaining boys decided they would all go as a friend group so that everyone could go to the winter festival including the ones who did not want to go.

Everyone parted ways and started to head off in different directions, as we walked home I thought about the winter festival and going with Shikaku of all people. "Are you alright Sakura?" Rin asked as she walked next to me, I looked at her and nodded not sure what to say. "I didn't know you had interest in Shikaku," Rin asked as I continued to eye her knowing that our conversation was being listened to by all the boys on both of our teams.

"It's not that Rin, Shikaku and I play shogi sometimes together but it's never been more than a friendship." I said hoping she would understand, and of course Rin did she always understood, "Maybe he asked you because you were the only one not going," Rin said which could have been, all the other girls were going besides myself and Shizune who rarely went anywhere.

"If you could have gone with someone of your choice who would you have liked to go with?" Rin asked, this caused me to stop walking the shock of her question pausing me. Unfortunately the boy walking behind me bumped right into me unaware that I would suddenly stop walking, I looked up at Kakashi and saw him looking down at me. My face was inflamed as I quickly moved away from him and over to Rin again who was watching me carefully, 'I-I I don't think I would have gone." I said quickly hoping to drop the conversation before my face became a tomato.

"We should go shopping for outfits tomorrow for the festival," Rin said as we approached a cross road leading towards their houses and one leading towards mine. "That sounds great, I don't know what we will be doing tomorrow but let's meet up at lunch and then we can go looking." I said, Rin smiled brightly and then hugged me before waving by to me and my teammates.

I watched as team 3 walked away but mostly I looked after Kakashi, he had been my best friend since that horrible day between us we spent most days together and checked in with each other at least every other day.

I sighed as he never acknowledged me and never looked back at me I tried to remember everything we said that night a week ago still not finding anything out or our normal that would warrant his actions of coldness towards me. Finally I turned towards my teammates and began walking home.

* * *

After dinner I took a long bath again lost in my thoughts about everything that had happened lately, from Kakashi's distance to Shikaku's request to take me to the winter festival. I got out and dried myself and quickly dressed and walked into my room, I sat on my reading bench under my open window. I left it open most nights in case Kakashi decided to come and explain his childish behavior.

I quickly grew angry as I thought about him and his stupid actions lately, I had done nothing to deserve this from him. I stood quickly and walked to my closet quickly changing my clothes into something warmer as it was now winter it was cold outside and of course much colder at night.

After dressing I walked to my desk and looked at the letter he left me a week ago and found myself growing more angry.

'_Sakura,_

_You never finished telling me your promise but whatever it is I know I would agree that's what friends do of course._

_I have a promise to ask of you, please promise that no matter what our friendship survives._

_See you,_

_Kakashi'_

'_How can a friendship survive if he avoids me and refuses to talk to me' _I thought to myself before turning my lights off and jumping out of my window to the street below. I put my hands in my sweatshirt front pocket and walked to the edge of the village, it was late after 11pm and the village was mostly empty. A ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop every once in a while but besides them there wasn't a soul outside but myself.

I ended up by the main gate of the village, I found a bench nearby as I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and stared out the gate. It felt like a lifetime ago when I came through these gates, and the first person in the village besides Sakumo that was kind to me was Kakashi.

I sat there for a long time staring into the endless darkness just beyond the village gates when I saw something moving. I dropped my knees as I continued to look beyond the gates, as the moving object grew closer I gripped the edge of the bench I was sitting on as I noticed silver blur in the distance. I quickly stood up and ran to the gate entrance where the guards were now moving to see what I was seeing too.

As soon as they were close enough to see them clearly the guards and I took off running towards them, the guards reached them before I did, and took the other two people off the shoulders of the man I was most worried about. "Sakura we are taking them to the hospital take Sakumo to the Hokage now," said one of the guard members, I nodded and looked up at bloody face of Sakumo Hatake.

* * *

After ensuring that the blood was not coming from Sakumo, while some were from minor small scratches, the blood he was covered in was certainly from his two teammates, I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the Hokage tower and he followed numblessly behind me.

Once at the Hokage Tower the ninja at the desk upon entering quickly stood and ran to get the Hokage before us, as Sakumo and I slowly made our way up the stairs. When we reached the top where the Hokage's office was the door was open for us and the Hokage was awaiting our entry.

"Sakura," Sarutobi said as Sakumo sat down before him, I jumped slightly at his booming voice as I turned my concerned glance from Sakumo to the Hokage. "Go and get Kakashi for me, I assume you know where he is staying at this time." The Hokage said not questioning if I knew but knowing already that I knew with certainty where he was sleeping tonight. I nodded to the Hokage and although I did not know what happened to Sakumo I knew by the feeling in the room as I left that it was not going to be good.

I shut the door behind me and started to walk away when I heard them talking, "Did you complete the mission Hatake," obviously this was the Hokage. I was leaving the area when Sakumo's response froze me to my spot and sent chills through my body, "No," was all he said. I turned and looked back to the door, I heard nothing more knowing it was incredibly wrong for me to listen in anyways.

'_Sarutobi must have allowed me to hear their conversations before leaving because now not even their breathing could be heard,' _I thought to myself. I sighed '_this is not good, a shinobi's job is to complete the mission always for the sake of the village' _I thought.

I shook my head and prayed silently to the kami's that everything would be ok for Sakumo as I began running as fast as I could towards Iruka's apartment. Luckily it was not far from the Hokage tower and took little to no time to arrive at his front door.

I stood at the door breathing heavily as I stared at the door afraid to knock knowing that once the door opened it could possibly ruin Kakashi's life. I could see my breath before me looking like smoke from the cold weather, I blamed that on the reason my body was shaking even though I knew better than to blame the weather.

Finally, I gathered the courage to knock but after a minute I knew that I had not knocked in an urgent manner it was more of a friendly quiet knock. I took a deep breath and banged on the door this time, knowing it woke someone if not both boys inside as I felt their chakra spike.

Iruka answered the door, not really awake he just looked to me for a few moments as if not believing I was truly there. "Sakura?" he finally asked, I must have had a grim look of sorts because Iruka stiffened suddenly awaking fully before standing straighter. "I am here for Hatake Kakashi," I said trying my best to sound stronger than I felt and to express the seriousness of the request for said boy.

Iruka stiffened as he kept intense eye contact for a few long painful seconds before he opened the door more and moved to the side allowing Kakashi to be the center of my sight. I looked to him and wanted to say so many things but none of them were as important as what needed to be said at this time, I sighed.

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a flat tone, I knew better than to think he wasn't worried because his eyes said it all he was worried at my seriousness and the time of day gave away the importance of my presence.

"Lord Hokage is requesting your presence, I can explain more on the way," I offered and explained in short. Kakashi nodded as he simply put his shoes on and walked out of the apartment. As Kakashi began walking down the stairs I turned back to a worried looking Iruka, "It may be wise to wake Genma," I said sadly. "That bad," Iruka asked as he grabbed his jacket and shoes there were by the door. I could tell him so I nodded, I had a bad feeling that we would be called upon at some time in the night so it was best if they were prepared.

Once I was down to the bottom of the stairs Kakashi stopped and looked at me seriously, "Tell me," I sighed and clasped my hands together to stop their fidgeting. "Everything Sakura…..please" Kakashi then said his tone gave not much away but his eyes broke my heart, it was the same look he had when he told me about his late mom all those years ago.

"I was by the village gates about an hour ago," I started to explain when Kakashi quickly cut me off, "Why were you…?" He asked but I shook my head, "Now is not the time Hatake," I said as I began walking towards the Hokage tower, had I been paying more attention I would have seen Kakashi flinching at my chosen name for him. It was clear that Kakashi wanted the information before rushing there.

"I saw your father return with his team," I said Kakashi stopped walking and froze, turning towards me, his eyes pleading that I would not be the one to break his heart again. "His team was badly injured I honestly do not know if they will survive, I checked your father over and he seemed to just be badly beaten no real injuries." Kakashi let out a breath I could tell he was awaiting horrible news and felt that there was no worry now but I had to tell him about the part I heard.

I grabbed Kakashi's hand startling him as he looked down at our hands then to my face, I sighed before continuing, "When I was asked to come find you I think Lord Hokage allowed me to hear something at first I thought it was unimportant but I realized the seriousness of what was said."

Kakashi gripped my hand as he waited for me to continue, "Your father did not complete the mission he chose to abandon it for his teammates."

* * *

After I explained to Kakashi what happened he ran to the Hokage Tower to his father and whatever awaited beyond those doors. When we reached to doors to the building I stopped deciding not to go in, it was not my business and I did what was asked of me by my Hokage. Kakashi turned and waited for me to follow him obviously in a rush and not likely my lack of movement.

"Go to your father, I am going to check on his teammates and see if I can help," I began walking backwards, the hospital was not far from the Hokage tower so I could be close by if he needed me. Kakashi's arm twitch I hoped he would reach out to me but I knew now was not the time, I sighed and turned my back to him and began walking "You know where to find me if you need me Hatake."

I slowly walked to the hospital refusing to turn back to look at Kakashi, I knew we said we wouldn't call each other by our given names as we were friends and I hoped closer than that but as of lately, I didn't feel we were either of those things.

Once I was at the hospital I quickly asked the front desk for the rooms of the two ninjas and rushed upstairs to the 4th floor, ICU, to see what I could find out. I made it to the first room quickly 411 and opened the door but heart broke at the sight, there was a white sheet placed over a body and only his outline could be seen.

I wanted to cry but hurried out the door to the next room down the hall by the staff only doors that were locked for doctors only. The room was empty as I turned to the nurse walking down the hall and asked for the patient, "Oh hunny he was brought back to surgery just now by Lady Tsunade, poor fellow I don't know that he will make it through the night."

I sat on the bench for awaiting family members by the doors that led to the operation rooms and waited, nervously, I rocked back and forth on the seat for what felt like hours. At the current time of evening there was almost no sounds as most patients were sleeping and visiting hours were over, the only sound I could hear was the clock on the wall ticking painfully slow.

An hour later at 3:51am Tsunade walked out from behind those doors, I quickly stood before her, "Did he?" was the only thing I could ask words were beginning to fail me, I wasn't sure if was because my nerves or lack of sleep. Tsunade seemed to wait not willing to give me an answer obviously knowing I was not family and was not allowed this information. "Please Sakumo-san was the man who brought me here, I need to know if is teammate lived." I added as if that would make her give me such private information, but after many ticks of the clock later she sighed and shook her head no.

"Go inform the Hokage now, I have paperwork I must do on this incident," Tsunade said before walking past me obviously tired and upset.

* * *

I made my way back to the Hokage Tower and up the stairs to the Hokage's office, pausing before knocking. Just beyond this door was the man who changed my life for the better, and on the other side of this door was the boy who had also begun to change my life for the better, how could I just go in and break them both with the news I had.

"Sakura you may come in now," I heard Sarutobi say from beyond the door, I took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door and opened it.

Inside was Sakumo who was slumped in his seat the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders and next to him was Kakashi who was standing tense too tense as he looked out the windows behind the Hokage. I entered into the room and shut the door behind me, and walked up next to the chair Sakumo was seated in.

"Kakashi informed me that you went to check on Sakumo's teammates, report out what you found," Sarutobi said before taking a long drag of his pipe. I wanted to shrink out of the room, why couldn't someone else, anyone else be the one to have found Sakumo and why couldn't Tsunade take the time to report out to the Hokage.

I sighed after a long second refusing to turn to check on Kakashi before speaking what I learned from the hospital, "When I arrived at the hospital I found one of Sakumo's teammates had already passed." I could hear Sakumo holding his breath, in our line of work one was not to show emotion so this would be the only outward show of his emotions at this time. "Continue," Sarutobi said as he continued to smoke and watch me carefully, I could now sense Kakashi's eyes on me, it took all of my remaining energy to stay standing tall and firm before my Hokage.

"After waiting for Sakumo's remaining teammate to return from his emergency surgery I happened upon Tsunade-san who informed me of his passing and asked that I report it to you as she had paperwork to complete from this evening's events." I finished explaining, knowing that the news I just gave would forever change Sakumo's shinobi career and life.

The silence was suffocating, I could feel the tension in the room it was so thick I had to hold my hands behind my back because they were shaking at the anticipation of the fate of Sakumo. "Hatake Sakumo, after hearing the events of your late mission I have deemed that you have failed this village," I stiffened more if that was possible. I bit my lip hard to keep from speaking out before the Hokage, "As a result of your negligence I am taking you off the active roster for missions effective immediately until further notice."

Blood, I could taste blood in my mouth I had bitten so hard on my lip that I had drawn blood. The Hokage's words were loud and ringing a finality to them in my ears, no more would be said Sarutobi had said what was needed and there would be no arguing and that meant Sakumo was no longer a shinobi in the village.

I turned to look at Kakashi who was pale so pale I worried he may pass out or throw up from the looks of him. He wouldn't look at me as he was too busy staring at his father, from where I was standing, I could not see the look, if there was one, on Sakumo's face. "Tomorrow I will be sending a team to return to the scene of the fight you had to see if there is anything to be gathered for intel." Sarutobi explained no one in the room had moved except Sarutobi who continued to smoke between words. "Your dismissed Sakumo, if I need further information I will send for you, go home and get some rest."

Sakumo stood bowed before the Hokage and turned to leave, when he turned I saw his expression it was the same one Kakashi often wore when in public stoic and plain giving nothing away. When he passed me I could see Kakashi moving towards us with an extremely angered look on his face, I begged him mentally not to start something now but he was not looking at me, he was looking at his fathers retreating back.

"Say something!" Kakashi yelled at him, Sakumo turned and faced his son Sakumo said nothing just looked at Kakashi much like everyone else in the room. "Hokage-sama just took your rank away! Say something anything!" Kakashi was shaking his hands that were balled into fists as he took a step closer to his father. "Kakashi not now," I whispered but he did not acknowledge me or show any sign that he even heard me.

"Hokage-sama, there has to be another punishment my father is a great shinobi, he was saving his friends," Kakashi turned and pleaded to the Hokage. Sarutobi seemed to anticipate this response and placed his pipe down and folded his hands on his desk, "I do not expect you to understand at this time Kakashi but your father knows of the errors he made this night." Sarutobi was being gentle with his explanation towards Kakashi but that did nothing to dissolve his growing anger.

"So the lives of your shinobi your villagers means less than the success of a mission! We are constantly taught about teamwork and placed on teams for every mission yet the outcome is more important!" Kakashi was shaking in frustration but the Hokage continued to remain impassive it seemed. "Kakashi you have much to learn return home with your father it is late," Sarutobi said dismissing Kakashi this angered him more than anything Sarutobi had said or his fathers lack of words. Kakashi turned to from the Hokage and stormed out of his office slamming the door behind him as he exited.

I felt deflated I finally took a deep breath, which I didn't know I had been holding, and faced the Hokage. "Tomorrow I will call upon your team for this mission," I stiffened again, '_boy I should have just stayed home'_ I thought to myself as I wondered how I of all people ended up in this situation. "As this is a sensitive matter I trust you and your team to go and find anything you can and return, I will brief your team in the morning this will be a week long mission." Sarutobi said as I nodded and accepted, "No go rest before I summon you back here in the morning," I bowed and turned to leave but Sakumo stopped me.

"Please talk to him Sakura," I looked up at Sakumo sadly I felt horribly for him and his current situation I wanted nothing to do with tomorrow's mission as it could bring more problems Sakumo's way but it was my job to do as requested of me. Sakumo looked at the door Kakashi stormed out through and then back to me with a sad smile, "He cares deeply for you Sakura, you may be the only one to help him through this tough time." I stared disbelievingly at Sakumo to say I was shocked at his omission was an understatement, I quickly tried to recover and find the right words to reassure Sakumo. "I will do my best Sakumo-san, he will be tough to deal with more now than ever as you know he hates when his emotions show and he let go a bit tonight," I said.

Sakumo nodded before poofing out of the office, I turned and bowed once more to Sarutobi before leaving his office. Once on the other side of the closed door I took a few deep breaths and placed my hand over my chest reassuring that my heart would not burst out of my own chest. After calming myself some I rushed to the only place I could imagine Kakashi to be at.

* * *

I finally made it to the entrance of the cemetery, I walked in further and looked around and finally spotted silver. I took a breath and walked over towards him, I knew he would sense me coming I tried not to rush him so I walked slowly.

When I reached his side he was standing and staring at his mother's head stone, I clasped my hands together before my chest closed my eyes and silently prayed. I asked kami and Kakashi's mother to watch over Sakumo during this difficult time and to give him strength but I also asked that they both take extra care of Kakashi who was taking this equally as hard.

When I finished, I opened my eyes and turned to look at Kakashi finally, "Your father is worried about you, you should go home and talk to him." I said, Kakashi didn't turn to face me and didn't respond for a while, "He should worry about himself," was all Kakashi said. It was clear he was still upset and to be honest I was too still but not nearly as much as Kakashi, I reached for Kakashi's hand to offer comfort as I spoke again, "He needs-" I started but was cut off. Kakashi yanked his hand from mine shocking and hurting me a little as he turned to face me anger was still clear in his expression.

"Don't tell me what _he _needs he is _my _father I know more about him than you," Kakashi yelled at me, I took a step back from him and grabbed my hands together in front of me as I watched him unravel. "Kakashi I am only trying to help and be here for you both," I said quietly trying to explain myself, I didn't chose to be here or in this situation. Kakashi ran his hands threw his hair before taking another angry step towards me, "Oh now I'm Kakashi that's not how you felt earlier Haruno."

His words were hurting me and I knew that he was doing it not on purpose but to let his anger out on someone or thing and I just happened to be the victim of his wrath at this time but it still hurt nonetheless. "Your making me soft, ninja's are not supposed to be soft," Kakashi said as he paced now before me anger still rolling off of him in waves as he pulled at his hair and face every few steps. "Had I been training and not wasting my time with you every day I would have not let what Lord Hokage say upset me today," Kakashi said as he continued his pacing.

Again his words stung, I could feel a stabbing pain in my heart and hot searing tears burned the corners of my eyes begging to fall. I bit my lip hard feeling the bump that had already formed from my earlier biting, it was all I could do to not cry in front of him right now as he continued to tear away at our friendship. I pulled my arms around myself as I hugged myself while I watched him pace, I wasn't cold but I was trying my hardest to physically hold myself together but the action did nothing to stop what was coming.

"Everything was fine until my father found you, I have been so distracted with you and it's my own fault," Kakashi said at this point I wasn't even sure he was aware of what he was saying it sounded more like an internal rant that he didn't know he was voicing. But once the words were out of his mouth everything went numb, hot razor like tears fell down my cheeks, my heart felt like a kunai was lodged in my chest it was so hard to breath. I looked down to the ground, I refused to look at him any longer regardless if he meant those words or not or if he knew he had said them, I couldn't face him any longer it was too painful.

I sniffled as I continued to cry, this caused Kakashi to pause his pacing, I could hear him intake a sharp breath but I refused to allow myself to look at his expression. I stopped biting my lip and tried to take a deep breath but I found I couldn't my chest was so tight I thought I might never be able to breathe again. I could see his shoes come into my view slowly as I stared at a blurry green mess that was the ground, "Sakura I-" Kakashi started finally realizing what he had said and done. I quickly took a step back and hugged myself tighter as more tears poured from my eyes, I tried to speak but only choked sobs were coming from me as I tried to regain my strength.

"I didn't mean," Kakashi said softly, "It's not your fault," he continued, again I could see a blur of his shoes before me. I finally looked up at him as I wiped my eyes trying to clear my vision, it only helped for a second as more tears continued to fall, Kakashi looked broken he no longer looked angry but now look hurt. Yet I was the one who was hurt and crying, Kakashi reached for my hand that was holding myself together, I backed away from him instinctively this caused another pained expression from him, Kakashi's arm stayed for a second before he dropped it to his side.

"Saku-" he started again but I didn't want to hear anymore, I wanted nothing more than to run home to my bed and pray to kami that all of tonight's events were something from a bad dream that I would wake from tomorrow. "Your right," I finally said as I cut him off from trying to apologize, Kakashi looked me in the eyes the whole time he looked like I felt hurt and ready to flee. "You waist to much time with me, I am a burden and have been since my arrival," more tears burned my cheeks as the ran so fast they dripped from my chin onto my arms that held me up.

"No I was wrong Sakura," Kakashi pleaded as he tried to reason with me, I tried to smile at him to show him I understood fully but I felt so broken my face barely moved. "It's ok, you don't have to worry about me any longer," I said but this upset Kakashi as he tried again to grab my hand this time he succeeded, he held it firmly in his hand his eyes pleading with me not to continue. "You no longer have to keep your promises Hatake-san I no longer wish to hold you back," I pulled my hand trying to get him to let it go but he was fighting me as he held on tighter, Kakashi's own eyes began turning red on the sides.

I begged my mouth to stop, my heart wanted nothing more than to hug him and stop the would be soon tears from him and take this evening back and continue on with him as if nothing had changed. _But_ something did change the pain in my heart was very real and the tears that I worried would leave scars on my cheeks were real and as his words changed us forever I knew mine would too. "It would be best to end our friendship so we don't have to continue to hold each other back or worry needlessly about each other any longer." Kakashi was shocked probably not thinking I would ever say what I had just said, his shock allowed me the chance to take my hand back from his finally.

I continued to back up knowing if I stayed any longer I would take everything back that we both said, but I knew I couldn't this was unfixable we were now just Hatake and Haruno to each other. Kakashi reached for me again realizing I was fleeing, "Sakura wait," he called to me as I backed farther away, I shook my head my tears flinging off my face.

I couldn't hear anything over the sounds of my own sobs, and sad attempts to breath, "Goodbye Kakashi," I said before turning and running as fast as my legs would allow back home, I cried hard on my run home leaving Kakashi alone staring after me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for being patient, this chapter took a few turns as you all can tell and it took longer for me to write as I would get to a certain point and find myself rewriting it to my liking. I hope you all don't hate me too much for the way this chapter ended, things can't always be blissful in paradise. Our characters will have to go through tough times just like most do to come out stronger on the other side. I would love to know what you guys thought about this chapter and I love hearing from you all, you guys encourage me so much and I appreciate every single reader on here so please, I'd love to hear from you guys. Love to all my readers and new readers, Happy Holidays and see you all next time on He Saved Her.**


	7. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**A/N: Hello to my amazing readers, thank you for being patient the holidays got the best of me and this took way longer than I wanted but at least it is out now. It is a shorter chapter than the others but that is because its a filler chapter as an end to the last and a starting point for the next one. This chapter also gives you a new P.O.V. guesses guesses….. Keep reading to find out. I hope you all like this chapter thanks for the comments from the last chapter and I look forward to any feedback. Love you all and until next time!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"First you woke me up in the middle of the night without a good explanation, now we're being dragged into the Hokage's office before the sun even comes up, what did I do to deserve this?" grumbled Genma on the walk. Iruka shook his head as he turned his attention from his teammate to his sensei, "Dan-sensei where is Sakura?" Iruka asked as it was not usual for a team to be summoned and one of the members be missing. "She will be meeting us at the Hokage Tower," was all that Dan said.

Upon team 7's arrival the first thing the male teammates noticed was their final teammate inside the Hokage Tower waiting for them. The second thing the teammates noticed, which caused both Iruka and Genma to freeze in their tracks, was that their female teammate looked like shit. Sakura looked away quickly and began walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office, "Sakura?" Iruka asked in a concerned voice determined to know what had happened to the smiling bright teammate. Genma was quick to follow his earlier attitude all but lost as he ran after Iruka who was hot on Sakura's trail.

Their sensei sighed before poofing from his location up to the Hokage's office allowing the genin some time alone to talk.

"Sakura stop," Genma said finally moving to stand before their female teammate as Iruka continued to try to get her to speak. Said teammate just crossed her arms and turned her head from their views, "Please talk to us," Iruka pleaded again in another attempt to get Sakura to open up.

The girl did not budge though, Genma quickly grew tired of her stubbornness and grabbed her arm firmly, but not in a way to harm Sakura. "Sakura we are your team and in the state you look I do not trust you with my life right now," Genma said sternly, this caused Iruka to turn and look at him dumb founded and wondering why he would say such a thing. Genma knew better though because this brought down Sakura's wall, slightly, "I-I," Sakura began as she looked at Genma finally.

Sakura looked like hell her teammates allowed her the time to find her words but both took that time to examine her further. Iruka noticed her reddened eyes and knew she had been crying for a long period of time, he also noted that she was wearing the same baggy sweatshirt from the night before when she retrieved Kakashi. Genma observant as well quickly noticed the dark circles under her eyes indicating lack of sleep, he also had been practicing with his chakra control and although not nearly as good as his female teammate he could sense she was low on chakra. Genma guessed she was either running all night or using chakra to keep her crying sobs muffled from her parents all night.

Both boys from team 7 were more worried than ever to see their teammate in such a state, they were both used to the bright loving and cheerful Sakura not this hurt pitiful version of said girl. They both wanted to shake her and ask what brought her such pain, Iruka wanting nothing more than to hug her better giving her the love and caring that she must so desperately need at this time, while Genma wanted to set ablaze whatever hurt his female teammate in such a way.

Sakura finally mustered her words and courage, "I can't tell you right now," she said as she hugged herself tighter which further worried her teammates. "But I will before we leave on our mission…." Sakura finally managed a small sad smile for them both, Genma of course was not satisfied with this answer being a hot head of shorts. Genma went to demand more information now before going for their mission, which was understandable but Iruka sensed something deeper and stopped him.

"Can you complete this mission?" Iruka asked which had Genma wondering the same but also upset that Iruka interrupted him, Sakura merely nodded a firm sure would have to be enough for them both right now, Iruka smiled and then turned to head back up the stairs. "Good then let's not waste more time, Hokage-sama will most likely give us more clean up missions," Iruka said which had both Genma and Sakura paling before running after him in a hurry,

* * *

"I began to wonder if you three might have been kidnapped while in my tower," Sarutobi said then chuckled to himself. The three genin bowed quickly and apologized for taking longer than expected, it was extremely rude to keep the Hokage waiting.

"Team 7 I have requested your presence today for a C rank mission, this will be your first mission outside of the village as well but after speaking to your sensei I feel you are all ready and capable for this mission." Sarutobi said as he continued to smoke on his pipe, of course hearing this news made Iruka and Genma excited about our new mission but Sakura still did not liven up.

"You will be gone for a minimum of two weeks, this will allow you all 3 days each way for travel and 8 days to complete your mission," Sarutobi said as he handed Dan a mission scroll and continued, "The details of the mission are in the scroll and your sensei will brief you on your travel."

"This mission is classified so tell your parents this is what you have been preparing for they will understand, you are dismissed." Sarutobi was final as we all bowed again and began walking towards the door, "One last thing," he said causing the genin to turn around and look over their shoulders. Team 7 had been preparing since the academy for this day but none of them really ever experienced the grim reality of missions out of the village but it would hit them full force now, as their Hokage spoke , "Try to come back alive."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Let's all meet back at the gate entrance at 12 noon," Dan sensei said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke before us. I wanted nothing more than to sleep but I knew that would not happen now we would most likely travel until late into the evening to get the most distance in our first day since we were starting late in the day.

I turned to start walking home but Genma grabbed my upper arm stopping me in my tracks, I looked back at him and his face was back to seriousness. "Now is your chance to explain and I will not take no for an answer," Genma said sternly, I looked to Iruka who had a much more concerned look on his face, that alone was almost enough to bring the tears back but I had used up all the tears I had last night.

"Walk me home and I'll explain," I sighed out knowing they would not allow me to go on this mission without knowing why I looked and felt the way I did. Genma nodded and released my arm as he and Iruka both stood on either side of me, as we started walking towards my place.

I sighed as I thought about a good place to start my brief story and tried to decide what all I wanted to tell them as some of the information from last night wasn't for me to tell. "Dan-sensei will be telling us later about our mission in detail, but I already know more about it than you both." I started, Genma seemed confused but Iruka not as much, "This mission has to do with why you came to get Kakashi last night," Iruka said he probably knew since he didn't ask but told us.

I nodded yes to his statement, "I cannot say why I know what I know and what the mission is about so please do not ask." I continued, Genma was still at a loss I could tell by the look on his face, "What does that have to do with your strange behavior and why you look like warm death." I flinched a little at his words, '_do I really look like death?' _I thought to myself, "Something happened between you and Kakashi didn't it?" Iruka asked with a sad undertone to his voice.

I hadn't realized but I hugged myself like I did last night as I braced myself for what I was about to say, saying it out loud confirms that this wasn't some horrible dream that it was real. "Hatake-san said some things," I began as I stared at the ground, had I been looking up I would have seen the worried looks on my teammates faces when I addressed Kakashi in such an informal way.

"Sakura I'm sure Kakashi-," Genma said but I knew if I let them ask questions or cut in I would never finish and that was all I wanted was to be finished with last night's events. "He said I was a distraction, and how much of a problem I have been since being found and everything was fine before me." Iruka gasped in response, I just shook my head as fresh tears burned the corners of my eyes as we finally arrived at the gate to my house.

"I will see you guys at the gate later," I said quickly before turning and running from their sad looks into my house. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath and wiped at my raw eyes, I stood up and took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen than the living room. '_They must be out,' _I thought to myself as I looked around in the silent house for my parents, truthfully I was glad that they were not home because then they may not let me go.

I ran up to my room and decided I wanted a hot shower before packing and leaving for this mission, who knew when I would get another nice hot shower before returning.

* * *

**Genma's P.O.V.**

We both stood outside for a few seconds after Sakura disappeared into her house, Iruka turned to look at me a hurt look on his face. "What do we do Genma?" he asked of me, honestly I didn't know, girls were difficult people in general Sakura had never really given us much trouble with girl things like crushes and boys this was new to me.

I knew my reaction was much different than Iruka's he looked like someone just killed his cat, I on the other hand wanted to go find Kakashi and punch him in the face for Sakura. I turned and began walking to my house before I made a rash decision, I could feel my hands shaking by my sides so I put them in my pockets. Iruka ran up next to me, "Where are you going?" he asked, "Home," It was were I was supposed to be headed anyways to prepare for the mission but I wasn't sure I would end up there.

Iruka continued to follow me, "Shouldn't you head home too," I asked as I looked over at him, Iruka looked a little worried now. "I don't think I should," he said, I sighed I was not in any way in the mood for another teammate melt down so I stopped and looked at him. "Why not," Iruka stopped too and looked at me as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well Kakashi is currently staying with me, he came home before we left." Iruka said.

I realized now why Iruka was so nervous after what Sakura just said did any of us really want to see said man who broke her so badly. "Come on we can go get your stuff first then you can wait with me at my house," I said before turning to walk towards Iruka's house.

It took Iruka and I not enough time to get to his apartment as we both stood outside his door, I looked over at Iruka who fiddled with his keys. I sighed '_I should have went to my house' _I thought to myself realizing I was still very much angry and was not sure how I would react if I saw Kakashi.

Iruka finally unlocked his front door and walked in slowly, I decided to stay outside as to not cause a possible scene in Iruka's place. After a few minutes I heard Iruka talking to presumably Kakashi, "She told us what you said, although she did not want to Genma and I had to force it out of her." I turned and looked back at the open front door I could see Iruka grabbing his bag and his jacket placing it inside of his bag, "We all say things don't mean while angry but that was unacceptable," Iruka began walking back towards the door and myself.

Kakashi followed after Iruka, I finally had the chance to see his face, Kakashi didn't look as bad as Sakura who was most likely crying all night. Although after knowing Kakashi his whole life I could see the dark circles under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep and he was looking a little rugged his hair was a mess more than usual and his clothes were dirty.

"Kakashi although we have been friends for some time I have to take Sakura's side in this, I think you need to return home," Iruka said. Kakashi seemed a little shocked at this and snapped obviously from the lack of sleep as I had never seen Kakashi so trigger happy with his emotions before. "Iruka you would condemn me before hearing my own side," Kakashi said a little louder than necessary, "She called you Hatake-san when she told us what happened."

Kakashi looked like he had been slapped by the information Iruka just gave, Iruka turned and began his descent on the stairs. I followed after and then made a rash decision, "Lock up for Iruka would you Kakashi we have a mission we are leaving for at 12 today," I said as I looked over my shoulder at him. If the boy was smart he would try and make amends before we left but one could not be sure as his current record showed he had a track of making bad choices when it came to their female teammate.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs and out of the ear shot of Kakashi Iruka turned to me and asked, "Why did you tell him that you know he will show up and try and talk to Sakura." I looked up at the sky wondering myself why I would do that when seconds before hand I wanted nothing more than to hit Kakashi. "She needs to get closure one way or another before we head on this mission, otherwise she will be a danger to herself on this mission and us." I said as we continued on to my place.

"Besides Iruka we will be there and if she needs us we will step in," I said as I walked ahead of him, Iruka behind me smiled at my back and quickly followed after me.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_11:30am main gate…._

I stood waiting for my teammates as I sat at the same bench that had started my evening the night before. Sighing I hugged my knees to my chest again and looked up at the clear blue sky as a few clouds passed by slowly, "Sakura," I heard Iruka say, I looked over and saw him and Genma walking towards me. I let my legs go and sat correctly on the bench as they came and sat down on each side of me.

"Dan-sensei not here yet?" Iruka asked, Genma sighed loudly, "Obviously Iruka if we don't see him," the normal banter between my teammates caused me to smile. It felt good to smile as I listened to them complain at each other back and forth. '_I can do this, this mission is what I need time away from the village with those closest to me,' _I thought to myself as I looked from boy to boy while smiling.

"Yo," I heard behind me I felt my whole body go stiff and tense at his voice, my breath also began to quicken. '_Why is he here? How did he find me?' _I thought to myself as I refused to turn around and acknowledge him, but Genma grabbed my hand which shocked me as I turned to look at him. "You need to face him before leaving a shinobi's life is never guaranteed," Genma sounded so wise in that moment but my own fear kept me from getting up. Genma sighed and pushed me off the bench with some chakra force I could tell as I stumbled up onto my feet, I turned to glare at Genma and then walked over towards Kakashi.

I stood before Kakashi and stared hard at the ground still refusing to look at him for several reasons but the highest one being I don't want to cry any more, my eyes hurt so bad when I do get sleep I may sleep for 3 days straight. I saw his foot move slightly and knew he would begin talking but I wasn't ready for that, "Don't speak," I said, I sighed and decided I didn't want to cry anymore no more tears no more pain.

I clenched my fists tightly as I realized how worried I had been for days before this happened how I went out of my way to help his father and to be the one to help him through last night. Rage, anger, frustration, so many feelings began to spring forth at that moment how dare he tell me I was a distraction I helped him with his chakra control to the point where he surpassed me. I spent days helping him avoid Gai and more days helping him plan revenge on Gai when he did manage to find us how dare he say things were better before me arriving.

"Sakura, Dan-sensei is here," Iruka called me quietly from a safe distance behind us, "Let's give them a moment I've called for Minato anyways," Dan said from further away.

I took a deep breath and finally looked up at Kakashi and he flinched, I knew I felt all of those emotions but they must be even more present on my face, he did always tell me my emotions showed too much in my eyes.

Kakashi reached towards me, and I slapped his hand away from me, the sound of the smack from our hands connecting seemed to echo through the air around us. It was so quiet I could hear everyone around us breathing and I could hear more people it seemed his team has arrived, "Do not touch me," I said as I watched him closely. "You will not say a word you said enough to me last night." I pointed a finger at him and began my rant, "How dare you tell me those hurtful things when you _know _they are not true."

I poked his chest as hard as I could as I continued, "I am no distraction you sought my company out many times over the years not just I to you," I took another step closer poking his chest again causing him to step back. "I was there for you last night and you treated me like dirt and here I am today on a mission for you even though you do not deserve my help," I continued.

I looked back at my team Iruka looked worried probably for Kakashi's life while Genma was grinning like a mad man and gave me a thumbs up, I turned back to face Kakashi one last time I had a mission to get one with and didn't need to spend more time yelling at him. I let my hands fall to my sides this time before I continued, "Hatake we are not friends anymore do you hear me, I will address you when around our peers but nothing more and I expect you to offer me the same courtesy."

"Sakura we need to go," Dan said, I nodded "I am done anyways," I said as I looked over my shoulder. "Sakura I-" Kakashi said but the anger was at its boiling point and the next thing I knew my fist had connected with his face knocking him over onto his butt. I looked at my hand it hurt a little but when I looked back down at Kakashi holding his eye and cheek I smiled, '_that felt really good,' _I thought to myself. It was like all the anger was gone I felt better than I had since yesterday morning.

"Ahhh Minato Tsunade should be at the hospital he may need his eye checked," Dan said, I turned to look at my team and Dan was sweating while scratching the back of his head. Iruka looked pale I wondered if he might pass out, while Genma was smiling like the cheshire cat.

I walked to the bench grabbed my backpack and put it securely on before walking over to my teammates and smiled brightly at them. "Ready?" I asked and this caused Genma to start laughing as he slung his arm around my shoulder as he and I began walking without Iruka and Dan-sensei.

Not to long after they caught up to us and Genma had let me go after he was done bragging about my punch to Kakashi's face. "Geez Sakura you may have given Kakashi a black eye," Iruka said as he glanced back at the now not visible gate. "He deserved it! That was the best thing I have ever seen," Genma yelled causing me to giggle at their antics.

"Alright you three fun and games over we need to talk about our mission, where we are going, and what has to be done once we are there, understood." Dan said with a no nonsense tone, we all stopped and turned to face him and in unison said, "Yes sir." Dan squatted down and showed us a map, "we are headed her to the board of the land of fire," we all nodded as he continued. "Once we are there we are to only do recone to look for things that may help the Hokage understand why a team from the village got ambushed while there." This made us all nervous because that meant we were returning to a place that could get us hurt there could be booby traps and dangers waiting for us.

"I cannot say who was deployed here or for what but once we are there I can explain more what we are looking for," Dan finished before rolling up the map. We all stood back up and began walking again, "We will walk for as long as we can today to try and make up for starting later in the day understood," we all agreed and thus our mission began.

Iruka ran up next to Genma and I smiling, "Whats up?" I asked as I watched Iruka and found myself smiling, "We are the first genin team to leave the village on a mission." Iruka said as his happiness poured out of him, I looked at Genma who seemed to have a smugly proud look on his face. "Your right Iruka so we better do our best so we can brag about it during the winter festival," I said as I looked to the boys who were both walking on my left side.

"Are you still going with Shikaku?" Iruka asked, I nodded but chose not to verbally respond honestly I had forgotten all about going, Rin and I were supposed to go shopping for new outfits but that would have to wait now. When I thought about how long we would be gone I realized that I would be returning a day before the festival which meant if I wanted to find a new outfit I would have to find one during our travels.

"Well as long as he doesn't try anything funny with you I don't care," Genma huffed as he kept his pace, "If he does you will be the first to know _Otou_," I said teasing Genma. He flushed in response and I began running to avoid him, "Oiiii take it back Sakura," he yelled after me causing me to laugh, Iruka began running after us too, "Wait up guys," leaving Dan-sensei to sigh and follow after us. '_I wish we could stay like this forever,' _I thought as we all chased and ran from each other, smiles on our faces and laughter in the air, '_I love my team,' _I thought as I looked back at them, this is just the beginning now that we are out in the world there would be no going back for us only what's to come.


	8. The Mission

**The Mission**

**I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. The new year has been crazy so far and I know I am not the only one who feels that way too so please understanding. This chapter is a little short compared to the others but I wanted it to be a focus on the mission and give information for further chapters. Also if you haven't noticed yet as another way of asking for forgiveness I have posted another chapter along with this one so you all got a double post for being amazing and patient with me. So enough of my blabbing enjoy the new chapters, and love to all my supporters and readers new and old. **

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"How much farther sensei?" I asked as I tiredly walked next to him, it was now day two of our travels and night had long passed hours ago. Of course Iruka and Genma were walking along like we hadn't been traveling all day for two days straight. I often wondered where they got their energy from because I needed some extra energy, "We are not far from a small town we will get an inn there for the night," Dan said as he smiled at me and patted the top of my head.

We were still in the Fire Country so the area was still covered mostly in trees, although it was now very much into winter with the trees mostly barren with lack of leaves to keep them full and lush. It was still beautiful although the change in weather, I looked around and saw dew glistening off of spider webs in tree branches. A soft brisk wind would blow by us sometimes dragging the remaining leaves from the trees and ground around us like a beautiful dance.

We continued to walk through the forest for a while longer but just as Dan had said a small town began to come into view. I smiled as I saw the buildings more clearly. "There is only one inn at the edge of the town that's where we will stay tonight," Dan said loud enough for the boys to hear. I smiled and nodded before running up behind the boys, "First one there gets to shower first," I yelled as I ran past them. Genma was the first to scramble after me in an attempt to catch up next was Iruka who yelled back, "Wait Sakura that's not fair!"

I could hear Genma quickly catching up to me as I tried to push myself to go faster. "Your not winning today Sakura," Genma said as he caught up we both pushed a little chakra to our feet to increase our speeds leaving dust trails behind us and a defeated Iruka. "Will those two ever learn?" Iruka asked as Dan ran next to him, causing Dan to laugh at him, "I doubt it but the challenge helps them grow as you grow Iruka determined to keep up."

I could start to see the words on the building that said Himoshi Inn, a hot shower so close it was within reach I smiled to myself. Genma shot before me taking the lead shocking me for just long enough to not notice the rock he was about to trip on, when Genma went tumbling forward I realized I could not stop fast enough and collided into him as we rolled into a ball of dirt stopping just before our Sensei who was standing in front of the inn.

"Genma you klutz," I yelled as I tried to untangle myself from him. As we fought each other to get up Iruka panted and ran right into the inn not even stopping to help us. Dan began laughing causing Genma and I to look up at him, "Guess Iruka won this one," Dan slowly walked into the inn behind Iruka. "I'm second as I see the real wonder is who will be third," Dan said as he chuckled. Genma and I looked at each other quickly separating and glaring at each other before pushing each other to get in the door all while speaking at the same time, "I made it first!" Genma and I glared at each other once more.

* * *

Once Dan got the room for us Genma and I had to stand by the door and wait for Iruka and Dan to shower. Since we were covered in dirt we weren't allowed to sit down or relax yet, "if you hadn't fallen I would have won you know," I said. Genma shook his head, "if you hadn't cheated and got a head start I would have clearly won."

"You both lost so it doesn't really matter as your both supposed to be working together not against each other," Dan said causing us both to huff at him as he entered the bathroom after Iruka's emerging. I looked next to me at Genma and sighed '_I guess I was acting childish and this is a mission,' _Genma looked at me still angry, "I'm sorry Genma you can shower first." Genma looked a bit shocked but then glared at me again which made me confused '_why is he angry?' _I wondered to myself, "I should be sorry I shouldn't have pushed you in that race and just let you win," Genma said.

"Why would you _let _me win," I said as I crossed my arms and turned to face him fully. Sighing Genma put his hands in his pockets and turned to look at me, "for one your a girl and before you yell at me for that I mean that Iruka and I would have let you shower first anyways without the challenge since we know how important that stuff is to you girls." Genma continued on even though Dan emerged from the bathroom finally.

"Also I owe you one," he said, I tried to think back to the last few days as to what I could have done that Genma would feel that he owed me something but I was coming up with nothing as we had only been walking for the past day.

"Had you not hit Kakashi for the way he was treating you I would have done it myself but you beat me to it of course," Genma said as he turned away from me a slight pink tinged his cheeks. I smiled at Genma and then hugged his side which caused him to stiffen in my grasp, "ya ya now go shower will ya I want to get some sleep." I giggled as I rushed into the bathroom to shower and relax for the first time in two days.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…..**_

"I miss waking up at normal times," Iruka whined as he sat up from his futon and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Then once we return our training will start earlier to help create habits for you all," Dan said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

When Dan returned dressed from the bathroom he paled for a second and rubbed the back of his head at the sight that greeted him. Genma and I had tackled Iruka for complaining and damning our future trainings to early mornings, Genma had threw kunai all around Iruka to pin him down while I had a pillow and was continuing to hit him with it.

"This is your fault, when we return I will send Gai your way for sure for this, you know girls need beauty sleep," I said before dropping the pillow on Iruka's face one last time before grabbing my pack and heading to the bathroom to change.

I changed into my clothes, brushed my teeth and then pulled my long pink hair up into a bun on the top of my head. I sighed before splashing water over my face and then looked at my reflection in the mirror, '_today's the day we find out what happened with Sakumo's team.' _I thought to myself as I continued to stare at myself, '_whatever we find will either help or damn Sakumo-san,' _I thought as an afterthought before turning to the door ready to finally leave.

I grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath before returning to the room with my team. Genma was dressed and ready to go as was Dan but poor Iruka had just been released from the kunai that held him down for us earlier. Iruka mumbled as he passed me to get into the bathroom, "these two don't care about me," I turned smiling as brightly as I could towards him before he shut the door. "We care so much for you Iruka, Genma and I will make sure you get extra practice everyday on the way to training for encouraging sensei to start earlier."

Iruka paled so white he looked ghostly, and quickly shut the door which caused me to giggle, but when I looked at Dan and Genma they both looked worried too. "Don't hurt him too bad Sakura we need him to make a three man squad," Genma said, I just waved my hand back and for in a ya ya motion as a response.

"Regardless of who said what to warrant earlier training it will be better for the team in the end for future missions," Dan said trying to help Iruka out and take some of my wrath away from Iruka solely.

Once we all finished getting ready to head out and finished packing up Dan pulled out a map of the nearby area and laid it down on one of the beds before us. The four of us circled around the map to ensure we could all see it clearly as Dan began explaining our next steps for the mission.

* * *

"Check check alpha team what are your positions?" I heard in my ear from Dan even though he was standing at most 10 feet away. I kept my eyes on the open field that was damaged from a recent battle as I waited for alpha team to respond. "Alpha team responding, we are in place, west and north sides clear," Genma said through my earpiece.

I turned to look at Dan-sensei as we both listened to Genma's response, he nodded at me then leaped into the middle of the previous battle ground. Iruka, Genma, and I were to wait until he gave the signal to join him in the open. In the event that there was some rouge or other village ninjas around the area still we could have the element of surprise on them and help Dan out or if needed run to send word back to the village.

I watched silently as Dan made clones of himself and sent them in various directions, then he proceeded to stand patiently for 30 seconds before giving us the signal to come out and join him.

All at once Genma, Iruka, and I jumped into the field to join our sensei. "Now the hard part begins," Dan said as he looked to us three. "We need to investigate every inch of this land and we will do so over the next three days, each taking a section and then rotating the following day to ensure we miss nothing."

"What are we looking for exactly sensei?" Iruka asked as he looked around at the destruction but otherwise empty field. Dan placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and smiled, "You'll know when you see it."

Dan sectioned off the field into four parts and then we all got started, I looked at my mile of land and sighed.

I walked over to the furthest edge of my assigned field and started looking. I wasn't sure yet what I would find and to be honest some part of me didn't want to find anything that could have a negative impact on Sakumo but I also had to serve my village first. I felt drained as the weight of the stress pulled me in two directions my village family and then my mission.

I shook my head and pushed all conflicting thoughts from my head and started walking slowly in a straight line. I stared hard at the ground looking for anything that could be deemed as helpful.

After an hour I hadn't found anything not even a foot print, I sighed to myself '_this is only the first search in the first hour, keep it together and keep looking.' _I thought to myself like a chant to keep myself from giving up. I began walking again continuing my up and down strikes through my assigned area keeping a keen eye out for anything even the smallest disturbed pebble.

* * *

Lunch time had arrived and none of us had found anything yet I had completed the ground search for my area and was beginning to feel hopeless. I laid on my back in the grass as I stared up at the trees a comfy break from walking and staring down all day.

'_These trees are so beautiful where one starts the other ends,' _I thought to myself when a thought hit me and I flew up from my laying position to standing. I startled Iruka in the process while Genma looked at me strangely along with our sensei. "Eggar to continue?" Dan asked me, I shook my head before smiling and looking back at my teammates. "We have been looking on the ground for evidence all day," I began when Genma cut me off.

"Duh," Genma said as he continued to eat his sandwich I shook my head at him. "Listen we've been looking down this whole time but we should have been looking up," I said as I pointed up at the trees. My teammates looked up Dan sensei seemed to be pleased with my thinking and knew what I would say next but the boys did not and looked confused. "We're ninja and more experienced ninja travel through the trees so if we are looking for something we would find it there not down here." I said proud of my realization

"Shinobi must be able to see things through many eyes and many scenarios, a skill a shinobi should have is being able to think through alternative outcomes before they happen. They must also be able to try and see what has happened when and while they were not present," Dan sensei said.

"Alright team let's finish up our meals and head back out there, if you haven't finished your ground search do so before heading into the trees." We all nodded and said "hai," in response.

Once Iruka and Genma finished we all separated ways to get back to our sections of the field/battlefield. I found a tree closest to the edge of my area and began focusing my chakra before running up to a higher tree branch.

Before walking around I looked around my surroundings, this was a new experience for myself I had never ran or walked for that matter through the tree tops and it took some getting used to. I quickly smiled to myself as I looked around I couldn't wait to begin.

The tree tops were so much more beautiful than the sight from the ground looking up, the leaves were all around me vibrant yellows and reds with a soft brown as a backing from the branches. The wind blew a cold breeze through the branches while taking some of the leaves along with it. I smiled brighter as I watched on at the natural beauty of life, I took a deep breath taking in the fresh air before deciding to get back to work.

I looked around trying to think of how someone might travel comfortably through this craziness that was leaves and branches. I finally spotted a small clearing between the trees that seemed to go on for miles, I instantly knew this would be the path way to take. They taught us in the academy to use our gut instinct on some things as they would often be right so I went with mine this time.

I walked to the edge of my branch with chakra still focused on the soles of my feet when I realized something, '_how the heck am I supposed to get to that branch?' _I thought to myself. "Sensei?" I yelled out knowing he would hear me. I waited a few moments before he proofed next to me, "Sakura," Dan said.

Dan looked around quickly and seemed to know what I would ask, he smiled before speaking, "you have mastered walking on water and up trees now you will have to have a crash course on jumping."

I paled as I looked down to the ground below us which was too far for my liking especially after Dan sensei said 'crash' course. I gulped loudly before turning to look at him with a 'are you crazy' look on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. This caused sensei to laugh before turning towards the other branch, "have some faith in yourself Sakura." Dan flared his chakra so I could sense it better to his feet, "remember when I said too much you burn your feet not enough you fall," I listened carefully and nodded.

"To jump you have to be able to use enough chakra to boost yourself off one branch but return to your baseline of chakra flow to be able to stick once you land on the other branch." Dan said before leaping to the next branch gracefully as if it took no effort at all.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to picture more chakra flowing to my feet, I felt a burn and opened my eyes quickly. "Too much Sakura try not thinking so hard, it should be natural don't force it," Dan sensei said. I nodded and tried to breathe again letting the chakra just flow, I felt like I might break the tree branch, '_Crack,' _I heard so I quickly lept towards the branch Dan sensei was on. '_Snap….'_

* * *

"Sensei sensei," Iruka yelled as he came running towards Dan sensei and I. "Iruka you found something?" Dan asked judging by Iruka's excitement, when Iruka finally joined us he looked at me with confusion written on his face. "Don't ask," I said as I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

I sighed to myself as I looked down at my swollen right leg as I continued to pick leaves and branches off of me. I had scratches all over my body here and there and a deep cut in my arm that Dan sensei had bandaged and cleaned for me. I looked down disappointed in myself for not being able to make the jump as a leaf fell from my hair '_ugh'._

Dan carried me on his back as we followed after Iruka, "Sakura you were right when I looked on the ground nothing looked out of place but when I went to the tree tops I saw something I think." Iruka stood still for a few seconds focusing his chakra before running straight up a tree, Dan simply followed after Iruka as I hung like a rag doll on his back. Once we all got close to the very top of the tree Iruka stopped, Dan set me down on the branch so my legs could hang over the edge.

"If you look down at my area from here you can see what looks like the fight scene," Iruka said as he pointed down towards the ground. All three of us looked down and he was right there was damage done to the ground but it was so large that if one looked at it from the ground view it would look like uneven earth.

"We knew there was a fight here but how to we made out what happened here and who did what?" I asked as I looked around the wreckage and then up to Dan sensei. Iruka seemed to be wondering the same thing and then before Dan could answer us we saw Genma standing at the bottom of our tree. "I found left and used supplies nearby," Genma said I looked over to Iruka as things started to come together.

Dan moved me to the next location as Iruka followed Genma's lead, '_if those used supplies are Leaf standard use this could mean that Sakumo had time to finish the mission, it could also mean bad things when we report back.' _We finally arrived at a tree bundle where the top of the trees knitted together and provided a great amount of coverage to hide.

Dan sat me back down and squatted to look at the used supplies, there were used bandages, a dropped canteen, and ripped fabric that was the same color as our standard ninja wear. "This is Leaf supplies, right sensei?" I asked as I worried what this would mean for Sakumo. Dan just looked at me and nodded with a sad expression on his face.

"Is Sakumo-san going to be in trouble sensei?" I asked as my worries started to grow, Dan just collected the items left behind and placed them in his pack without answering. "Lets head back to the inn, we can rest for the remainder of the day then we will discuss how we will run tomorrow's plan."

I could tell by the sound in Dan-sensei's voice things had just gotten bad in our investigation, and even though I was still mad at Kakashi I couldn't help but think about him and how this would change things in his life.


	9. Storm Clouds

**Storm Clouds**

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

_Back in the village 3 days later…_

"The bruising around your eye seems to have cleared and the swelling in your cheek is almost completely gone," Tsunade said to me. "Now we can finally get back to training," Obito said from behind me, "Obito shhhh," Rin said, trying to quiet him. Tsunade grabbed my chart and started writing things down on it as I watched her and ignored my teammates when she finally spoke up, "continue to put cold packs on it every morning and evening and it should heal fully in 2 days time."

"Can't you just heal the bruise away?" I asked Tsunade as her light brown brow ticked at my statement we both knew in fact that this was an easy feat she could do. "I could, I could have healed it to its original form the day you came in but the bruise is a good reminder not to mess with a girl's feelings." I could tell Tsunade was smirking from behind the clipboard at my own expense, this statement caused Obito to laugh of course.

I climbed off the hospital bed and began walking out of the examination room deciding I was no longer in need of Tsunade's '_wisdom_' when Tsunade spoke up again, "I would also advise not to fight with your girlfriend in the future unless you want another bruised ego." Obito laughed more and much louder at Tsunade's statement, it also caused a stirring in my stomach and heat in my face at the mention of a girlfriend which she was not. '_I don't have time for this lady,' _I decided to myself as I walked out and ignored her comments.

Once I was outside I shoved my hands in my pockets before heading home, "Minato-sensei will be so happy to hear you are able to return to training." Rin said to me as she finally caught up to me, I looked over at her as she smiled at me and I simply nodded in response.

I continued to walk home but I had made a habit of walking the long way and it happened that this particular path led me past Sakura's house. '_I wonder when she will be returning she has been gone 5 days already,' _I thought as I passed her house and checked for her chakra, sighing to myself I realized Rin was still talking as she walked next to me but I was lost in thought and didn't hear anything she was saying.

I continued on towards my house as Rin kept explaining how she planned to train harder during the next training session we had as a team. She also spoke about how she couldn't wait for Sakura to return as she hoped she would get a chance to go shopping with her so they could pick out their outfits together for the winter festival. The mention of Sakura had brought me back to Rin's talking,I had almost forgotten about the winter festival until Rin mentioned it, the thought of Sakura going with Shikaku still didn't make sense to me.

'_Shikaku doesn't know anything about what she likes or dislikes, he will most likely stay silent the whole night which would bother her or have her thinking she did something wrong,' _I thought. "You should have asked her first if you're just going to pout about it," Rin said pulling me from my thoughts. I looked over at her forgetting again for a moment that she was walking alongside me this whole time.

Rin sighed and clasped her hands behind her back as she looked forward, "I used to feel jealous at the amount of time you and Sakura spent together." I watched quietly as Rin continued paying attention this time to her words, "As you both I am sure knew of my schoolhood crush on you," she said as she peeked a glance at me quickly before smiling and looking away again.

"You and Sakura challenge each other to become better ninja and I see that you both protect each other," she continued, Rin stopped walking when we came to the split paths that would take her to her own residence and the other to mine. "You know now that we are ninjas, our lives have been shortened don't waste it on watching each other from a distance," Rin said with a small smile before heading down her street. "See you tomorrow Kakashi," Rin yelled as she walked further away.

I watched her leave until I couldn't see her any longer before resuming my own walk home, '_Sakura will probably never speak to me again after the way I treated her, and the horrible things I said to her how could I even think of trying to fix things with her?' _I thought.

Shaking my head I finally reached my home but came to a quick halt when I looked up at my house, "Oto," was all I could manage to say as I stood frozen in my spot. TRAITOR! in big black ink marred the front of my house, as my father tried to scrub it off which he didn't look successful in doing.

I ran up next to my father and grabbed a rag and began scrubbing the walls with him, "Son this is my mess leave me to clean it," my father said. I turned and looked at him confused as to why he was not as enraged as I was to see this, "Oto who did this we need to tell Lord Third right away," I said as I stood dropping the rag at the same time. My father grabbed my arm stopping me from running off that moment, he had such a deep sad look on his face reminding me of when mom passed that I forgot my anger for a moment.

"The White Fang is no traitor," I said as I watched my father, "The will of fire burns so bright in some people that others are attracted to its brightness but when that brightness dims those who admire and aspire for the same grow fear that they also will never be that bright and rebel against what they once admired."

My father stood and led me back into the house leaving the mess outside for all to see, as I pondered what he just said. "We serve our village with everything we can give as is our duty, one day it will all make sense son….one day." My father said as he patted my head before returning to his room and leaving me alone to wonder over his cryptic words.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Somewhere in the Fire Country….._

"This campsite is 2 days travel from the wreckage but as we are traveling slower than a jounin would normally travel we will assume this is only a half days travel for a jounin and a day's journey for an injured jounin." Dan said as he surveyed what he claimed to be an abandoned campsite, the boys and I looked around the small covered area looking for tale signs of people sleeping or resting here but found none.

"Here the ground is slightly worn, suggesting someone at full weight laid here for a few hours or more," Dan pointed as he squatted down to show us. Dan stood straight up and took 3 steps forward and kicked a large rock over, "look here burned ground suggests a fire was made recently as the ground has not had time to regrow." The three of us squatted down and inspected the area Dan just uncovered for us, "how did you notice these things sensei?" Iruka asked.

"It is our mission currently to paint a picture for Lord Hokage of what happened during that fight and the return home, what we knew was there was a fight and injured shinobi," Dan said as we all agreed. "With that knowledge and knowing how far home is we have to assume they stopped to rest, we are human one can only do so much when injured and pushed to their limits."

"This is a secluded area that would provide good coverage from enemies' sight, but also hide the smoke from a fire easily," Dan said as he pointed up to the trees. They seemed to create a dome overhead that would prevent the smoke from going past them to the clouds. Iruka, Genma, and I were in aww of our sensei in that moment, he spotted so much from an area that looked much like everything we had passed in our entire journey.

"So they rested like you said we're all human. Why is that important to this mission?" Genma asked now that the aww had settled. It was a fair question. I was now wondering the same, '_how could this be important if they rested doesn't all shinobi rest on tough missions' _I thought as I looked around the rest of the ground.

"Unfortunately Genma this means that if they had time to rest and recoup they had time to finish the mission they were assigned," Dan said in a tone that suggested the outcome of our own missions findings. I suddenly felt a pit in my stomach as I thought of home and a certain family that had become like my own over the years, things would not be in their favor upon our return.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

_2 Days later….._

"Kakashi you are advancing far beyond those at your age," Minato sensei said as he sat next to me after our team training. I looked at him and nodded as I took my rest before doing my own training as I had been the past few days. "How are things….at home?" Minato asked, causing me to look away, "If you ever need anything Kakashi know that Kushina and I are always here as is Lord Third."

"If that is all sensei I must go," I said as I stood up quickly I no longer wished to be a part of this conversation. I heard Minato sigh before standing himself and nodding towards me, "Don't push yourself too fast those who want to be by your side won't be able to catch up otherwise." That comment made me pause for a moment, '_who would even want to stay by my side,' _I thought.

I walked to the next training ground alone as I thought over what everyone had been saying these last few days. So many people had been saying things in these metaphorish codes, things I would someday understand but could not seem to do so now. How incredibly inconvenient I thought why not just tell me now what they would need me to understand.

Another round of frustration hit me as I reached the next training ground I didn't need to stretch as I had already been practicing with my team for the past 3 hours so I jumped right to it and began running up the nearest tree.

* * *

The sun had begun to set beyond the trees of the training field 3 when I finally started to feel my chakra depletion. I had all but mastered climbing trees jumping from tree to tree and as of today hanging from trees. Getting a strong control of my chakra will give me the control I need to start practicing jutsus.

I grabbed my water and gulped it down quickly trying to cool myself down. I took a deep refreshing breath after drinking my bottle empty and began heading back home. Tonight my father and I were supposed to go to a new BBQ spot that just opened a few days ago.

When I returned home I could not sense my father's presence, "Father?" I yelled out as I took my shoes off at the door. Silence. I stood looking around for a while it was my home but it felt cold suddenly and less homely and more of just a house. The windows were closed leaving no room for sunlight to enter during the daytime, items around the house that my mother and father once treasured had collected a thick layer of dust on them. I sighed as I walked into the house towards my room, all the doors were closed, my parents room, my room, my father's office, it was like a prison open to none cold and unsettling.

I decided to shower while I waited on my father. I grabbed clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom and turned the heat on close to scolding. By the time I had finished my father had returned from wherever he was as I could sense his chakra enter the house a new perk to my training I could pick up on chakra automatically now without trying. I approached my father before speaking, "Are we still going to eat today Oto?" I asked my father, he smiled down at me and nodded once. "Yes let us be on our way then."

* * *

"This place was really good, I cannot eat another bite oto," I said as I leaned back in our booth feeling the weight of my now full stomach. My father was doing the same in his seat across from me, he had a light carefree smile on his face which made me feel good, I had noticed more s lately he rarely smiled and when he did it was faked for my sake usually.

"I agree son," my father said as he looked at me with a genuine smile on his face for however short a time that would remain was unknown to us.

My father paid for our meal and as we were walking back home a few shinobi passed us. They recognized my father and stopped "Oi some great White Fang huh boys, " the men laughed obviously they were not intending to be friendly. "You're a disgrace to this village and as a shinobi, you'll never be welcomed traitor, " the man spat as he and his group turned and continued in the other direction.

My father sighed and continued walking home, I gaped at his back as I looked back in the direction the men took off in. I ran to catch up to my father, "Why didn't you defend yourself back there they were obviously being disrespectful!" I all but yelled at him, enraged that his fellow shinobi would even talk to a higher ranking that way.

He never said a word as I yelled the rest of the walk about the incident and his lack of acknowledging it. Once back home my father entered our house first and for the first time that I had ever seen he didn't remove his shoes upon entering he just continued on walking like a zombie towards his bedroom. I quickly yanked my shoes off, tossing them idly on the floor somewhere and ran after him, "Oto!" I yelled once more attempting to get any kind of response from him. The only response that I got was the soft clicking of his door shutting and then a softer click as the door signaled it was now locked.

'_Why the hell hadn't he said something to those jerks, why hadn't he answered me, The White Fang was a feared name in the shinobi world and how dare those men disrespect my father, he could tear them apart easily.' _I thought to myself as I stomped back down the hallway towards my own room.

I stopped in my tracks as I reached my door, I felt that coldness again that wanted to tremble through my very bones shaking my very core. I looked toward my living room and all I saw was darkness, of course it was now evening well past the time the sun had set but there was something different to this darkness. It was sad, depressing, it could drive one insane if they stood too long looking into it, I feared.

I turned and looked back towards the door that had been locked in my face moments ago, and again I was consumed by the same darkness that was currently threatening to drive me mad. I quickly entered my room and turned the lights on, I was not afraid of the dark, I never had been in my life, but this darkness was different it was like when the seasons changed. This darkness felt like change and it wasn't going to be a good one, I could sense that instantly but what change it would bring I would have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_The next day…._

I had never felt such dread before. It was like it loomed over my head like a rain cloud waiting to pour at a moments notice. We were less than half a day's walk from the village, where we would have to report all of our findings. I slowed in my pace falling behind Genma and Iruka who were chatting happily about our return, Dan sensei walked behind them a few steps ahead of me. Sighing I rubbed my bruised arm for comfort, sensei noticed my distress and slowed his pace to match my own.

"Sakura," Dan said quietly trying not to alert our teammates of my distress, I merely looked up at him as a response. "Have I ever told you how I always manage to say the wrong things around Tsunade?" Dan said as he watched Iruka and Genma. What Dan sensei said to me shocked me. His sudden admission surprised me, causing Dan to chuckle a little. "Sometimes men and boys have a hard time saying what they truly mean when around the women and girls they care for," Dan said.

"But why sensei? Could you merely not just tell Tsunade-san that you love her, that makes more sense," I said confused. Dan smiled, "I do tell her I love her but men are not good with words Sakura, so I have to show her with my actions when my words do not come out right." I nodded that made some sense. My parents often showed their love for one another through the things they did for each other, mom once said, "That father did not need to say he loved her she simply knew he did."

I pondered what sensei told me for a while as we continued to walk, after sometime I began to wonder less about what he said as it made more sense the more I thought about it, but wondered _why _he said it.

I looked over at Dan who was still walking in pace with me, "Sensei?" I asked, Dan looked down at me with a knowing look on his face. As if he was waiting for me to ask what I was about to ask. "Why did you tell me those things about you and Tsunade-san earlier?" Dan looked over at me, "There is someone in the village who cannot say the right words to you but his actions speak louder, you should watch when we return home instead of listen."

'_Someone who cares about me who can't say it,' _I thought as far as I knew no one felt that way about me in the village, maybe sensei was wrong. I mean he hadn't been our sensei for that long yet so maybe he was thinking of another pink haired girl in the village. I shook my head, there was no other pink hair girl or boy for that matter in the village and I knew this for a fact as I looked for others like me when I first arrived in the village.

"Sakura!" I heard snapping me from my thoughts, Iruka had appeared at my side, it seemed I was truly lost in my own thoughts. "Where home, let's go," Iruka said as he pulled me towards the gates that were now in our sights and away from our sensei who was chuckling. "Just keep your eyes out, Sakura some people do not verbally say much but show how much they wish to say."

I looked over my shoulder as Iruka pulled me towards the gates at my sensei who just smiled at me, '_he can be confusing but maybe he knows something I don't, _I thought to myself. As we passed Genma I grabbed his arm and dragged him along with us towards the gate, "We are finally home," I said as we walked into the gate and waved at the two shinobi guarding the gate. "Our first mission outside of the village was a success!" Genma yelled, causing Iruka and I to smile and giggle at his antics which were out of character for the grumpy team member.

"Our mission is not complete until we report back to the Hokage, so let's go so you can all get to your friends and families," Dan sensei said as he caught up to us. Nodding we all began running at our full speed towards the Hokage tower, leaving a shocked Dan behind us. The two shinobi guarding the gates chuckled at our teams behavior before our sensei poofed away in a cloud of smoke to the hallway in front of the Hokage's office to wait for us to finally arrive.

As we ran towards the Hokage tower I could have sworn I saw grey in the crowd and for a moment my speed faltered allowing Genma to gain the lead. "Last one there buys lunch tomorrow," Genma said which broke my thoughts about a certain grey haired ninja. I quickly shook my thoughts and pushed myself to come up alongside Genma making him pale for a second.

As we closed in on the Hokage tower I laughed at my teammates as Iruka and I had managed to outrun Genma and had the lead currently. It was such a carefree moment our first successful out of the village mission was coming to an end and as soon as we reported in we could rest and see our friends and family. It almost had me forgetting that even though this was a happy moment for us it would soon be ruining someone close to us life and as we stopped and Iruka antagonized Genma for beating him finally I felt my heart tightening as we ascended the stairs not to my demise but to Sakumo's.


	10. Opportunities

**Opportunities**

**A/N at end.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Ah team 7 you have returned," Sarutobi said as he took a drag of his pipe. "Hokage-sama, my team and I are here to report out of mission's findings," Dan sensei said, we all stood before the Hokage's desk shoulder to shoulder across the room. Iruka, Genma, myself, and then Dan sensei waited for the Hokage, he finally let out the cloud of smoke he had inhaled with a slight head nod encouraging Dan sensei to continue.

After our sensei finished explaining everything we found in all the areas we explored the Hokage turned to look directly at us three. "Hmmm," was all the Hokage said for a while, making my nerves go crazy. "Your first outside mission was successful it seems, I will grant you all 2 weeks rest in the village, now go collect your pays," Sarutobi said dismissing us.

Genma and Dan sensei began walking out of the Hokage's office once dismissed, Iruka was behind them but turned around to look at me as I paused. "Sakura?" Iruka asked worriedly, "I'll meet you down there," I said smiling to encourage Iruka to continue without me.

After Iruka left I turned to look at the Hokage before speaking with as much courage as possible, "I want to know what you will do with our findings, Hokage-sama."

A soft chuckle came from the Hokage, "Your strong will reminds me of my former student," I tried to stand my ground with the Hokage as I wanted answers, but I couldn't help but want to know more about Tsunade-san.

"What would you do with the knowledge young Haruno?" Sarutobi asked me, I felt my resolve falter for a moment. "I cannot go against your will Hokage-sama but I can be there for him no matter the outcome you decide," I said as I looked down to the floor. The Hokage hmm'ed at my response, "Hurry to get your earnings and go celebrate Sakura the winter festival is in 2 days, use this time to be happy."

I looked up at the Hokage and nodded before turning to leave, it was a long chance anyways to see if he would give me any secretive information. As I reached the door way he spoke up again, "He will need you during this time regardless of my decisions Sakura the shinobi have made their choice, I must now make one for the village."

I slowly walked down to the 3rd floor of the Hokage tower to get my earnings from our mission lost in thought, '_the shinobi have already made their choice?' _I wondered what that could mean.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Iruka asked. I walked up, received my pay and started walking back down to leave with Genma and Iruka. "I just wanted to ask the Hokage something before I forgot," I said calmly hoping to not give away my worried thoughts.

"I will give you all 2 days to rest but remember we will resume training in 3 days after the festival and be on time I believe we all agreed to 4am from now on. See ya!" Dan sensei said before poofing away, Iruka and I glared death daggers at Genma, the one responsible for our earlier training times.

When Iruka and I reached the ground floor Genma was pouting behind us with storm clouds over his head as we ignored him. "I think I'm just going to head home and take the world's longest shower and then rest for the remainder of the day." I said as I pushed the door open and revealed my best friend's team smiling brightly at us, they must have been waiting for us to exit.

"Sakura your back!" Rin said as she jumped forward and hugged me tightly. I smiled at her antics and hugged her back before letting her go so she could stand next to Obito again.

I observed Rin a bit as she and Obito said there greetings to Iruka and Genma, '_since when did that happen?' _I thought to myself as I noticed the barely visible distance between Rin and Obito.

"Sakura we have to go shopping for our festival outfits tomorrow, it's the last day and I know mostly everything will be gone but we promised to go together so I waited." Rin explained, the thought that she waited and could have missed out on a new outfit for her date with Obito made me smile. Rin truly was one of my best friends.

"I have to go home and let my parents know I am back, and then I want a real meal and a hot shower before we do any shopping," I said as Rin nodded eagerly. "We can go first thing after breakfast when all the stores open," Rin said with a bright smile, I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Let's walk them back Obito-kun." Rin said as we all began to walk together, it didn't go unnoticed by me the new nickname Obito had received since our return and the red face to go with it.

* * *

"Have you two decided yet who you're going with to the festival," Obito asked Iruka and Genma as we approached Iruka's home.

"I am going to go with all the rest of our friends as a friend hang out," Iruka said. Genma waved bye to Iruka as he headed up his staircase to his apartment. "See ya tomorrow," Genma said before the rest of us began walking again.

"I asked Shizune to attend the festival with me right before we left," Genma said, I was shocked how had I not known this how had he managed to keep this a secret. "Really? Why didn't you tell Iruka and I?" I asked but Genma just chewed on his toothpick and shrugged.

"Is it really that surprising Sakura?" Obito asked me, "Well I guess not really but I just didn't know that Genma had a crush on our sensei's only niece," I said which apparently Genma didn't know about as he paled.

"Ehhhh," Genma asked or noised I guess you could say, this caused Rin to giggle and I sighed placing my hands on my hips. "Really Genma you asked the girl out and you know nothing about her," I said.

"You have no right to say that to me, you're going with Shikaku and you know nothing about him," Genma tried to retort but he was wrong unfortunately.

"Shikaku and I sometimes play shoji together at his parents home, and Choza his best friend sometimes comes over after to show us both how to make small meals so when we do start doing longer missions outside of the village I can be prepared to feed you two." I started as I stepped towards Genma.

"Also I said yes to Shikaku as a friend I knew as an heir to his clan he has to show interest in girls our age or his parents will arrange a marriage for him and he doesn't want that so as a _friend_I am helping him out." I finished before turning away from Genma and waving a hand over my head, "see you tomorrow for the lunch you owe us."

I stormed away with Rin and Obito running to catch up with me, "You are so lucky Rin that you have normal teammates," I said as I continued to stomp towards my home.

I could hear Rin sigh after my statement which had my anger deflating a bit before I turned to look at her. Rin was looking down at the ground with a conflicted expression, "Teammate," Rin corrected this caused me to slow. She had two team members one of which was currently missing much to my surprise.

"He'll always be our teammate Rin even if he surpasses us," Obito said as he placed a hand on her shoulder in what looked to be a comforting way.

"Something's wrong with him Sakura and he wont tell us," Rin said with so much hurt and sadness in her voice that it had me stilling. "He has been training with us every day but after he trains by himself until sundown even Minato-sensei is worried about him," Rin continued.

"Maybe he doesn't want to get beat up by a girl again," I tried to reason with them and also tried to give them some hope because the boy they were describing didn't sound like Kakashi who could be lazy by nature.

Rin shook her head, "I saw him talking with Uchiha Shisui a few days ago now he shows up after our training sessions to leave with Kakashi," that was shocking. Shisui was one of the most powerful Uchiha shinobi if Kakashi was seeking him out that meant he wanted power.

"I also saw something troublesome after you left for your mission," Obito said I took a deep breath before he continued _'of course there would be more' _I thought to myself. Obito looked off into some unseen distance, "Some older shinobi were saying some harsh things about his father, things a fellow shinobi should _never _say to another. "

The 3 of us stood in the middle of the street silently each of us deep in our own thoughts all revolving one boy.

Sighing heavily I turned to look down the street that would lead me home. "I should go before my parents wonder where I am, " I said dejectedly.

Both of my friends nodded sadly and turned to go the other direction. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked before walking off, Rin smiled weakly and nodded, "hai."

* * *

I walked up to my front door lost deeply in my thoughts, _'he probably doesn't even want to speak to me about what's going on, ' _I thought to myself.

I opened my door and began taking my shoes off forgetting for a moment that I had been gone for a few days.

"Oh kami you're home safe," my mom said before running and hugging me in a bike cruising hug at the door. She almost knocked me over, I had been so lost in my own thoughts.

"I will make you something to eat while you tell me everything I have to know, it has been torture not knowing if you were okay your father has been trying to calm me but I wouldn't accept it until I saw you myself. " My mom dragged me to the kitchen as she talked, well more like rambled, but I knew it was our off love and she was probably a wreck while I was away.

As she made me a quick snack because dinner would be ready in a few hours I explained all that I could about my mission. I had been so wrapped up in explaining that I accidentally let slip my fall from the trees. Of course that meant she wanted me to go to the hospital to be checked but I told her I was almost completely healed now.

* * *

After assuring my mom that I was fine and eating the snack she made I was finally able to sit in my room and just be for a moment.

I still had my clothes on from our mission with the few dirt stains littered across it and a rip here and there in various areas. My bag was still packed and sitting at my feet as I sat at the edge of my bed and stared down at it blankly.

I threw myself back onto my bed with my arms across my stomach as I stared at my ceiling, the sun was beginning to set so there were stretched shadows along my ceiling from our nearest trees. My ceiling was painted in a beautiful orange yellow glow that felt warm and safe. It lit my room up with what I felt like was the will of fire, I finally sighed to myself as I looked over at my pillows to my left, thinking back to how Kakashi laid there with me not that long ago.

Everything was different then, we were different then, I remember training and studying to become shinobi brought him and I closer together yet now that we were shinobi we were farther apart than ever before.

After a few minutes of wondering where he could be right now, how he was doing, why he was training with Shisui, and what was going on with him. I got up and decided to shower until the water turned cold or dinner was ready whichever came first.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"Alright I'm going to come at you at half my fastest speed, complete the jutsu and stop me," Shisui said.

I was a bit out of breath but I nodded and stood in a battle ready stance.

It all happened in the amount of 7 seconds but if anyone was watching they might have missed it as it happened so quickly. Shisui ran at me with his kunai in hand as I quickly ran through my hands signs and slammed my palms to the ground, "mud wall!" I yelled.

Shisui jumped in time to go over my mud wall and stop behind me, a smirk on his face. "Impressive Kakashi, that's the third earth jutsu you have mastered," Shisui praised.

"Thank you Shisui, I have only done so thanks to your teachings," I said as I took deep breaths between my words. "A teacher can only teach Kakashi, a student must learn and do. Do not short yourself most shinobi your age cannot even imagine obtaining the skills you have already," Shisui said as he walked over and patted my shoulder.

"I want to increase my speed next," I said as Shisui walked to grab his pack and head home, Shisui stopped and looked over at me and nodded.

I walked over next to Shisui and grabbed my pack and began drinking the last of my water and was about to say my goodbye when I felt it, the feeling hit me hard. It was like a bright light awakening the darkness that had been surrounding me lately, it pulsed and pulled me towards it.

I had frozen in my spot and dropped my water bottle, unnoticed by me but this shocked Shisui, it was _her _chakra I was certain, there was no other chakra in the village like her's. I quickly threw my pack over my left shoulder and turned towards home, "See ya," I said as I walked away without another word spoken.

Shisui watched with interest as I walked away with a new attitude deciding he would investigate tomorrow what caused such a reaction to the usually stoic boy.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_The next morning….._

I woke extra early when the sun had barely begun to rise, I dressed and headed out to learn what I could about Kakashi's new adventures. I knew Rin wouldn't come by for another few hours so that gave me sometime to do my own digging, so I quickly jumped out my window and headed out.

I crept my way to the Uchiha district which unfortunately was on the far side of the village so I had to run to not waste any time. I was determined to meet this Uchiha Shisui and ask him a few questions.

I stood at the top of a tree at the outer side of the Uchiha district wall, I spied on the district as shinobi were already bustling around and the Uchiha's who stayed in the village now began to rise and go about their jobs.

I had never met Uchiha Shisui so unfortunately that meant I would have to try and find Shisui the way a ninja would on a mission. I closed my eyes and pushed my chakra out to sense the most powerful chakra in the nearby area.

"One could say this is treason, spying on one's own prodigal clan," said a woman with a firm serious voice from below me. My chakra came smacking back into me, and I fell backwards out of the tree straight down to the ground inches away from the shoes of the woman who had just spoken to me.

When I looked up I saw a beautiful black haired black eyed woman with her hands on her hips staring down at me.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto, I am the Uchiha clan head matriarch now," Mikoto said as she reached down a hand to me. "Let's get you up and follow me," she helped pull me back to my feet and started walking into the village, "Hurry child I do not have all day," she said causing me to jump and run after her.

* * *

_A few hours later….._

"So you are seeking out my nephew Shisui to question him about your best friend's strange behavior and thought spying on this clan was a wise way to find him, correct?" Mikoto asked before sipping her tea as she sat across from me at her kitchen table.

I nervously fidgeted with the tea cup that was in my hands, "I-i am incredibly sorry Uchiha-sama please forgive my silly behavior," I said in apology.

"Child do not be sorry, no one ever has dared to spy on our clan. I find it strong willed and bold of you to do such a feat for one you love," Mikoto said before smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. '_This lady looks like an angel,' _I thought to myself before nodding back to her while her comment about a loved one slipped past me.

"I will make you a deal Sakura," Mikoto said, finally placing her now empty cup down on the table, it was quiet in her house as we were the only ones home she indicated earlier so the cup made a loud echoing sound.

"I shall summon Shisui here tomorrow morning at the same time so you may ask him what you need," Mikoto said calmly. My eyes widen, '_there's no way that I can get what I need that easy,' _I thought to myself.

"Now, as a former shinobi myself I know how hard it is for kunoichi to make it without certain skills." Mikoto said as she kept her eyes directly on mine, "For my half of the deal I want to help train you from this day forward, I see something special in you Sakura, take that as a blessing as we Uchiha do not share our secrets with others." I almost dropped my cup in surprise, and a great deal of joy as I smiled instantly.

* * *

"We will find the perfect outfits Sakura-nee, I heard that Shizune is going with Genma and got her dress the same day," Rin said as we walked through the residential area of the village.

"I think I want to find something with blue since the Uchiha like those dark colors, hopefully I will match Obito-kun," Rin said as she smiled to herself. "How have things been going between you and Obito?" I asked, trying to keep conversations up.

Rin blushed as she looked down smiling, "Obito-kun took me out to lunch after training a few days ago just us, it was really sweet," Rin said.

We walked into a newer store that had clothes from other lands, "Ohh Sakura come look over here," Rin said as she ran over to some dresses from Kirigakure. "These are such a beautiful blue, like the ocean don't you think?" Rin asked, I nodded smiling at her happiness.

Rin tried on 3 different dresses all different styles, one with long sleeves and a knee length skirt. Another had mid sleeves, a low back cut but long skirt, this one she didn't like too much. Rin ended up choosing the last one which had a long skirt, long sleeves and an opening in the midsection but not too big to show too much skin.

"That color is going to look so good on you it really brings out your purple marks," I said as the shop owner bagged up Rin's dress. Rin smiled brightly at me as she grabbed her bag tightly to herself.

"We didn't find anything for you Sakura," Rin said a bit of worry in her voice as she and I walked out of the store with her bag. "We can keep looking, I'm not sure what I am looking for but I will know it when I see it." I said to Rin as I smiled towards her in an encouraging way.

After a few stores we passed one with less clothing but older style options and something drew me in, "Rin I want to check in here," I said as I walked into the store.

"So nice to see young faces in my shop, what brings such beautiful youth into my shop," an elderly woman said as we walked in. Rin and I both smiled as we approached her, "I am looking for something special to wear to the winter festival tomorrow, I was out on a mission and this is my first chance to shop," I said explaining myself.

The older woman smiled happily it seemed with all the newer shops surrounding hers that naturally her shop would have less customers.

"Well for such special girls on such a special occasion I shall give you 50% off," the shop owner said as she turned to allow us to begin our search. "Arigatou," Rin and I both said at the same time.

After some time I began to think I would have to wear something I wore every day, sighing I walked over to the last rack in the store that neither Rin or I had searched yet.

I sorted through dress after dress when I froze, '_this is it,' _I thought to myself.

I grabbed the kimono and held it up smiling. I knew this was going to be perfect for me, it looked a bit long but that's how they were traditionally. "That dress has only been worn once," the shop keeper said as she appeared next to me.

I turned to look at her confused, why would this beautiful dress have only been worn once. "The night I wore that I found my true love, I believe had I been wearing anything else that night may have been different." The elderly woman reminiscent as she spoke, Rin soon joined us as she smiled and too listened to her story.

"This is amazing Sakura, please buy it, surely you will be the most beautiful tomorrow," Rin smiled at me. The shopkeeper also nodded, "Maybe you too will find your love," her statement made me blush. The heat certainly made my face red as I looked at the both of them with such hope for me.

In the end I got the dress and paid a fare price that I felt it was worth after arguing with the shopkeeper for some time. I refused to pay half the price of such a memorable item from her.

* * *

"I cannot wait for tomorrow but at the same time I am beyond nervous," Rin said as she clutched her bag to her chest.

We just finished lunch at a nearby tea house since it took some time for us to find our dresses. We felt the need to sit and eat, I looked over at her and nodded, "I feel the same," I said truthfully.

Rin looked at me and smiled, "What are you most nervous about?" Rin asked as we walked back to our homes. "Well to be honest I keep thinking about what Genma said yesterday," I said. Rin looked a bit confused, "About Shikaku liking you as more than a friend?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain, I care for Shikaku in a friend like manner but I am not sure I could ever feel stronger emotions for him," I said as I turned to look at Rin hoping she would understand what I was feeling.

"I understand I used to feel that way about Obito-kun until we had our first date and then I realized how much more I cared for him," Rin said as she blushed. Rin then quickly waved her arms back and forth a bit panicked, "Not that that will happen to you and Shikaku, just I understand how you currently feel is what I was trying to say."

I laughed at Rin's antics, "I know what you meant Rin," Rin let out a breath before smiling again and scratching her head.

"What are you most nervous about for tomorrow," I asked Rin after she finally calmed down.

Rin looked down at her bag that held her dress, "Obito-kun tries so hard to make sure I have a good time and have fun. I just want to do the same for him for once, but I am unsure how." I smiled and placed a hand on Rin's arm stopping our walking, "Rin, Obito would move the moon to see you happy and smiling so the best reward you could give him is smiling and telling him how happy you are that he did so."

Rin nodded and smiled even larger and began walking backwards down her street, "One could say you need to take your own advice Sakura," Rin said slyly. I watched her retreat slowly and tilted my head, '_what is she talking about taking my own advice?' _I thought.

"I know another shinobi who would give the moon to see you smile and vice versa yet you both are too stubborn to see, see ya tomorrow!" Rin said as she smiled before running off home I assumed.

* * *

I returned home shortly after Rin and I separated, still lost in thought about what she had said and wondering who this person was because I knew nothing about this person and had yet to see someone try to do so much for me.

I showed my parents my dress once I returned. My mother could not wait to see me in it tomorrow and offered to help me do my hair which made me extremely happy.

After dinner I retired to my room determined to rest before waking early again tomorrow, I sat down at my favorite window and opened it to watch families below begin to head home for the day.

I people watched for some time when I saw white hair coming down my street, I quickly sat up and decided in that moment I would talk to him and hopefully not get myself in trouble with the Hokage.

I jumped from my window and landed on my feet before I quickly headed towards Sakumo-san.

"Sakumo-san," I said as I stopped before him and bowed slightly causing said man to stop walking and look at me. When I looked back up at him I realized something and it was such a strong feeling it had me stepping back to keep my balance.

Sakumo's eyes seemed dead, void of all emotion; they were a dark grey much like his son's but in this moment they looked like black pits.

He said nothing but watched me for a moment before letting out a deep exasperated sigh, "Sakura-san," was all he said before he started walking again.

I decided to follow him and walked next to him, "Good to see you around the village, it's been so long since you've had a break from missions." I said trying to start a conversation with said man.

"Hm," was all he said, so we continued walking for a while again in silence. As we approached the street he lived on another chakra seemed to close in on us. I stopped and turned around slowly, I had yet to see him since returning from our mission.

"Sakura," Sakumo asked quietly, also looking in the same direction as myself now. "Hai," I said as we both continued to wait for Kakashi who was yet to be in view.

"Can I entrust you with something?" Sakumo asked, I turned to look at him although I only got a side view. "Of course Sakumo-san you saved my life I owe you so much," I said in response which caused him to shake his head slightly.

"One day I will not be there for Kakashi, he is much like his mother and feels too deeply, but too much like me and cannot express those deep feelings." Sakumo said as he looked into a distance that I was certain only he could see.

"I entrust my son to you Sakura, I believe you are the only one who can save him from himself," Sakumo said with a certain finality in his voice.

I was in such shock I just stared at the side of his face, my eyes felt like they might fall out of my sockets they had widened so much by what he said. I suddenly felt Kakashi's chakra spike, I turned and saw him drop onto the street a few feet from us but when I looked back to Sakumo I realized he was already gone.

I turned back towards the direction of their home and closed my eyes, "Hai Sakumo-san," I said to the wind hoping that he knew I would accept his request.

I turned back around and looked at Kakashi, he looked beat physically and mentally. His face had a look of exhaustion to it and circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, '_Rin and Obito were right to worry he looks horrible,' _I thought to myself.

I sighed and began walking towards him, Kakashi was just standing in the middle of the street as I passed him. I silently hoped he would stop me, I prayed he would say something anything to me but he didn't.

Once I was 2 steps past him I decided I wouldn't wait for him, I knew Kakashi would never take the first step so I would have to.

"My window is still open to you….Kakashi," I said before resuming my walk home. I felt him stiffen but refused to allow myself to look back, I took the first step if our friendship meant anything to him he would take the next.

* * *

**Hello my amazing readers! I am so glad this chapter is finally out because BIG things are to come which I cannot wait to hear how you will all react too, (evil smile) and it is already halfway completed so the next chapter is coming up soon. This chapter was a little long but I will say they will be getting longer from here so you have been warned, also there are things I wish I could have added to this chapter but I refuse to give away anything hinting at the next few chapters. (Again evil laugh) ANYWAYS…**

**I wanted to take a second more of all your time and say I truly hope all my readers are safe right now during this scary difficult time. I hope everyone is being cautious and washing their hands and so on with the clean tips from Drs. I also want to say that I know how difficult being on lock down is how all this worry can bring on some pretty nasty emotions and feelings and thoughts so if anyone needs to vent or just talk or anything PLEASE feel free to message me I am always willing and will respond and help in any way I can promise! I lend you all my strength through this time and just know you have an ally with me and you can call upon me anytime.**

**With all of that out of there I cannot wait to see you all and hear from you all next time!**


	11. Beginning to an End

**Beginning to an End**

**(Insert Dramatic Music) Dun Dun DUUUUUHHH…...Here we go everyone A/N at the end for obvious reasons. (You were warned in the last chapter).**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Bright yellow sunshine just began to pool into my room starting to light up my room with a golden yellow tint, my eyes were still closed but I knew I wouldn't return to my peaceful slumber as the brightness lit up my eyelids.

I stretched my arms and kicked my blanket off as I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up in my bed. I hugged my pillow to my chest as I looked over at my window, it was still cracked a silent invitation to someone who only needed to open it when he was ready.

I sighed once before smiling and jumping from my bed quickly running to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Today I would return to the Uchiha district to get my answers and I refused to be late, besides I needed enough time to ask everything from Shisui and still have time to return and get ready for the festival with Rin later.

Once dressed I quickly jotted down a note for my parents letting them know I would be back soon left it on my bed and then jumped out my window. I ran at my fastest speed towards the Uchiha district with a smile on my face, if Kakashi wouldn't speak to me I would demand that Shisui give me the answers I needed.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura, welcome back," Mikoto said with a smile as she stood at the entrance of the Uchiha district. I quickly bowed as I stopped before her, "Good morning Mikoto-sama," I said as I stood back up. Mikoto giggled before turning away as she started walking back towards her house.

I quickly walked up next to her as we walked together back to her home.

Once we got to her home we both took our shoes off and went straight to her kitchen table where a boy was already sitting. '_This must be Shisui,' _I thought to myself as Mikoto sat down next to Shisui and I walked to sit on the other side of the table.

"This is my dearest nephew Shisui," Mikoto said as she looked at Shisui and smiled before turning to look at me. "Shisui, this is Haruno Sakura, I caught her spying on the Uchiha compound yesterday in search of you." I stilled as she revealed my embarrassing moment from the day prior.

Shisui had wide eyes then began to laugh a hearty laugh, Mikoto placed a quiet hand on Shisui's calming him down. "Sakura has some questions for you and I have agreed to bring you here in a trade with her," Mikoto explained. This made Shisui curious as he looked shocked from a smiling Mikoto to me and I was certain I looked nervous.

"Arigato Mikoto-sama, Uchiha-san I wanted to ask you about my best friend I heard while I was away on a mission that he has you as a new mentor," I said as I gripped my hands together under the table.

Shisui waved one of his hands across his face, "Ah you must be talking about young Hatake," Mikoto looked at Shisui. "Sakumo's son?" she asked which Shisui and I nodded at the same time.

"The kid approached me about a week ago asking that I help train him to become stronger," Shisui crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I sat up straighter leaning against the table, "Why what happened did he tell you?" I asked quickly. Both Mikoto and Shisui stilled, Mikoto smiled a heart filled smile while Shisui began laughing.

"You must ask him yourself, given your announcement of being his best friend must you not already know the answer?" Shisui asked.

My head fell as I looked down at the table, tears burning the edges of my eyes. It was silent for sometime before I could get off my chest what had been bothering me for some time, thankfully neither Mikoto or Shisui said anything while I had my internal conflict.

"Sakumo-san was the man who rescued me and brought me to this village, Kakashi was my first real friend." I began to explain all while fighting back my tears, "It took a lot of hurting on both sides before we became such good friends, at first I thought only I knew we were best friends but after a few years I saw that he saw it too."

The tears I fought so hard to hold back finally fell as I clenched my fists together under the table, I refused to look up and see their faces as I lost my composure.

"We had some hard times especially being on different genin teams now but we got through that it wasn't until Sakumo-san's bad mission that we became…...estranged." I wiped at my eyes the tears wouldn't stop and I was sure I looked a fool to them now a silly emotional girl.

"I tried to be there for him but things were said and now I'm not sure if we are friends anymore," I finally looked up at them. They both looked pained like they felt my pain there was no guilt on their face or awkwardness I felt from them.

I raised my fist above the table and slammed them down on the table shocking both Mikoto and Shisui at my sudden mood change. "That baka may not see me as a friend anymore but to me he is my best friend and I will be there for him through anything," I said proudly and a bit too loudly for the three of us in such a small room.

I took a few calming breaths trying to reign in my anger and my emotions, when Shisui tapped a finger to his chin a few times while looking up at the ceiling.

"Pinky tell me something first, when did you return from your mission?" Shisui asked before looking back at me. It was an odd question which had me confused at first but I answered him regardless, "Two days ago, a few hours before dinner."

Mikoto looked at Shisui, possibly wondering the same as I was, '_why was that important?' _ when Shisui answered our questions.

"A few days ago, two to be exact when we finished our training Kakashi lost all his concentration and took off. I found it an odd behavior for the kid and before I could tell him about it he was gone and hasn't acted out of his normal since." Shisui explained for us both.

I was shocked at Shisui's admission, '_he must have sensed my chakra when I returned home,' _I thought to myself.

"Gomen Pinky I wish I had more answers but the kid and I barely talk we just train," Shisui said with a sad expression as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Arigato Uchiha-san, I had to try at least," I said. Shisui waved his hand and laughed, "Uchiha-san is her husband just call me Shisui, Pinky." Mikoto laughed at his comment and nodded in agreement.

"I hoped he would be more helpful to you Sakura," Mikoto said as she placed a hand across the table and on mine. I smiled at her and shook my head, "I knew finding him would not guarantee answers Kakashi is a private person by nature."

"Well now that I have held up my end of our bargain when shall we begin our training?" Mikoto asked which had Shisui jumping from his chair and pointing a finger at her. "EHHHHH," Shisui yelled dramatically.

"Does Fugaku-san know about this?" Shisui yelled some more, causing Mikoto to smile a wicked smile. "Are you yelling at the matriarch in her own house...nephew?"

Shisui went so pale I worried for a second that he might pass out where he stood, when he quickly began rubbing the back of his head and started walking backwards slowly.

"Well look at that it's about time I go off to my training session with the kids right now anyways, gotta be done in time for the festival tonight," Shisui said before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Mikoto turned to smile back at me, "I do enjoy scaring my nephew, as you can see he is not like many in the Uchiha heritage he is special." I nodded in agreement, even Obito was considered a standout in his clan too.

Mikoto stood, "Go home and get ready for the festival Sakura. We can talk in a few days about training." I nodded and smiled at her as I stood ready to leave, "Arigato again Mikoto-sama," I said before bowing and running out of her house.

* * *

"Arigato mom," I said as I looked up at her from my seat on my bed, my mom just smiled down at me as she finished placing the remaining pin in my hair to hold it all together. "All finished," my mom said as she stood back to admire her work, Rin came up next to her and smiled brightly.

"Your mom is amazing Sakura, you look so beautiful," Rin gushed as she stood before me. I blushed slightly at her comments, "That Nara boy better watch himself tonight or your father may not allow you to leave the house again." My mom said causing Rin to laugh and my face to turn red.

"Moooom, Shikaku and I are just friends," I said embarrassed as I stood and walked over to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. "Hai hai," my mom said as she waved her hand and walked out of the room.

I froze as I looked at my reflection, I had grown used to my long pink hair falling in all directions around my shoulders and face. What I saw now was quite different, my long pink hair had been pulled up into a nice bun atop my head. There were a few curled strands that my mother left dangling around my face and neck to keep it from being all pulled up, it looked amazing.

Rin had done light makeup on me as well, some neutral colored eyeshadow a light amount of blush and pink lip gloss. I felt like a whole new person and I didn't even have my dress on yet.

I shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get dressed, it was already getting later in the day and Shikaku would be here soon.

* * *

"You look good tonight Sakura," Shikaku said as we walked down the street leaving my house.

I smiled and nodded towards him, "Arigato Shikaku, you look nice tonight as well," I smiled as I glanced once more over his traditional clothing. '_I am sure it was his mother who made him dress this way upon finding out about our evening together,' _I thought to myself.

Before I could ask him about it he turned to look at me, "My mother insisted that I wear this for our "date" as she put it." I giggled as I nodded it was as I guessed Shikaku was too lazy to choose such outfits for himself so of course it would be his mother who requested him to wear this.

We walked in mostly silence aside from the neighborhood being lively; neither of us spoke until we reached our group of friends. It seemed as we neared that we were the last to arrive.

When we walked up Rin turned to look at me and smiled, her hand was in Obito's and she was right her dress matched Obito's clan traditional wear perfectly. They looked adorable together, "Sakura what took you so long," Rin said as she smiled, Shikaku rubbed the back of his head and sighed which caused everyone to laugh knowing it was probably Shikaku's laziness that caused them to slowly get to the festival.

"Let's go get some snacks and food while the stands are open before the fireworks start," Iruka said as he and the rest of the single guys stood together.

"Hai," almost everyone said in unison all smiling with their dates or in the guys group.

I looked around for Kakashi, I hoped he would come. He said he would when we all first made plans but knowing him he would find a way to get out this. I had yet to see him and as Shikaku offered me his arm I sighed and took it and began being led away with the other date couples ahead of the guy group.

After a few stands I had successfully eaten 2 sticks of dango, secretly my favorite, and some sweet rolls. Shikaku was sweet, he was stopping at any stand I looked at although he didn't speak much but he was trying to make sure I had a good time and I was thankful for that.

"Oi Shikaku, come hang out with us for a bit," Inoichi said as he and Choza waved at Shikaku and I. Shikaku sighed a heavy sigh I knew he was going to decline them for my sake even though he probably wanted to just sit and do nothing.

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at him, "Go Shikaku I have had a great night thank you so much." Shikaku smirked a little and nodded, "Your intelligence rivals my own Sakura thank you for this evening as well."

I turned and headed away from the chaos that was the festival, I looked up and saw the Hokages face's and decided that's where I wanted to be. I ran towards the Hokage tower as fast as I could, '_if I can just make it there before the fireworks start,' _I thought to myself.

Once I reached the Hokage Tower I ran along the side of the building and once I got to the top I stopped to catch my breath. A few more strands of my hair came undone from my run, I pushed them out of my view and then took a deep breath before running the remainder of the way up to the top.

I turned and looked back at the village and smiled, I couldn't believe I made it up here before the fireworks started.

I stood at the edge of the Third Hokage's head and watched the village life from afar. I could feel a slight breeze at this height but it wasn't cold, it was a warm gentle breeze. **BOOM**! I heard as I looked down at the Hokage Tower top the fireworks had begun.

I clasped my hands together in front of me and smiled as I got a front row seat to the fireworks as they splashed colors bright and brilliant before me.

"Be careful you don't catch fire being so close," I heard the voice startled me as well as the fact that I couldn't sense him behind me. My foot slipped as I jumped slightly and turned around, these stupid formal shoes had no grip and without chakra my feet came out from right under me.

I could feel myself falling backwards and down when he suddenly appeared before me and grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly towards him. We both tumbled a little and I fell hard against his chest resulting in us both falling on top of each other.

I slowly pushed off of his chest and started to get off of him, "Gomen Kakashi," I said as I moved and kneeled besides him as he sat up.

"No it was my fault for startling you," he said as he dusted himself off. We both remained sitting next to each other, we watched each other quietly taking each other in for the first time in weeks.

I heard another few bangs behind us, of course the fireworks would continue even though time seemed to sit still around us right now.

"You're getting stronger I see," it was the only thing I could think to say to break our growing uncomfortable silence. He just nodded towards me, "I have too," was all he said, it was such a vague answer but it felt like he was saying so much more.

I looked down at the ground, "What about your team? Are you not worried about leaving them behind?" I asked trying to pry into his mind a bit but not forcefully enough that he would shut me out just yet, although one never knew with Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed loudly, "They work fine without me," I looked up suddenly and stared him in the eyes. "Don't you dare say that, teams are made of three man squads for a reason." I argued back with him, it was easy to see we were both becoming angry now.

"There are four of us, Sakura, stop being so naive," Kakashi yelled back. I leaned forward my fists clenched, "DUH baka because one day your sensei will return to his role and you three will make up a squad of your own you know this baka they are your friends."

Kakashi leaned forward too and glared at me for a while before looking away, "Friends can get in the way or killed or get you killed if you're not strong enough." I froze, '_this is about his father,' _I thought which made sense as to his new behavior.

What he said stung though after I had a moment to really take in what he said.

All the anger left me and I sat back and let my hands fall in my lap, "Friends are supposed to have your back and be the strengths to your weaknesses." I tried to reason with him.

Kakashi huffed and turned his head away from me, "You don't need them if you have no weaknesses." I felt my heart break again, '_you don't need them….'_ his words echoed in my head.

I dusted myself off and stood about to walk away from him, when Kakashi quickly stood next to me. "Everyone has a weakness Kakashi, your ego and foolishness obviously is yours," I said as I took a step to walk away the long way back down.

Kakashi froze but quickly appeared in front of me and stopped me from continuing away from him. "If you cannot see how much they need you, how much I need you then go on then and leave us." I yelled at him.

Kakashi quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me forward towards him and kissed me awkwardly. We both froze our eyes both too wide for our heads, I wanted to punch him for his stupid reaction but when my heart realized that his lips were on mine my face heated.I leaned closer to him and closed my eyes and returned his kiss.

It felt like hours that we stood there but in reality it was probably closer to seconds or minutes.

After we pulled apart Kakashi held me close to his chest and looked down at me, he was only a few inches taller than I was but in that moment it felt right to be looking up at him.

I wanted to say something to break the silence but I stilled when I felt a dark ominous chakra behind us.

I turned around quickly prepared to face whatever was coming. Kakashi was quick to respond to my actions and handed me a kunai as he grabbed another for himself just as quickly, he probably knew that I couldn't hold any weapons in this damn dress.

"How sweet young love," a sickly sweet voice rang out from behind a nearby tree, a man dressed in a different shinobi outfit emerged from behind said tree. I started to take very small steps backwards back towards the cliff edge, '_we have to inform Hokage-sama' _I thought if one of us could just get back down to the tow top where they all were.

Kakashi moved behind me, seeming to be thinking the same as I, "Ahhh young shinobi even sweeter." The man said as he stood before us.

"Some would say only love can be felt through death shall we test that theory?" The man laughed evilly as he pulled a kunai out.

I pushed chakra into my feet and turned as quickly as I could and jumped, pushing Kakashi and I from the cliff tops. As soon as I managed to push Kakashi the ninja's kunai cut the side of my arm and whizzed past us as we began to fall.

Unfortunately for my strategy neither of us had time to prepare and so we were free falling. Kakashi managed to use his chakra to grab onto a protruding rock from the side of the cliff with a chakra hand. I had yet to learn how to manage chakra in other parts of my body yet and he knew this, thankfully he quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me to him.

_**POP**_! I heard and I began to scream, Kakashi winced as he lost his grip on the rock. He grabbed me tighter to his chest as we inevitably landed _hard_ on the Hokage Tower roof in the middle of the Hokage and his Anbu shinobi.

"Kakashi, Sakura!" someone yelled I could barely hear them but their yelling was pulling me back to consciousness. I looked around and noticed Kakashi next to me still hold my arm tightly and my shoulder was drastically lower than it should be.

I looked back up to where we had fallen from and thanked whatever kami heard me for letting us live through that.

I saw something coming towards us and I quickly sat up, "Hokage!" I yelled.

Thankfully there were many trained shinobi around us and they sprung into action, the village was under attack once the huge boulder that was headed for us was crushed several bangs and booms could be heard all around us. Smoke rose into the air and screams could be heard in all directions.

Fear was so deep in my bones I began to shake, "Sakura, Sakura!" I heard and I turned in the direction of the voice. Dan-sensei?

"Get Kakashi and get out of here, find as many of your classmates as you can and get the civilians, children, and elderly to safety." Dan sensei yelled as he warded off the kunai and attacks coming towards us, I just nodded slowly.

Dan ran up to me and grabbed my arm at my elbow, "Grab my arm in the same place," he demanded in a voice that left no room for arguing. **POP! **I screamed again, pain shot through my arm, "I reset your arm it will hurt no use lying about it but now you can fight and protect yourself."

"This is a mission Sakura you are a ninja now it is our job to protect our village now go!" Dan yelled once more as he ran away from us.

I looked next to me at Kakashi who was bleeding from his leg, I quickly grabbed a kunai from his leg pouch and used it to rip my dress. I took the scraped piece from my dress and then tied it tight around his wound causing him to wince and hiss and pain.

"I'm sorry but we have to suck it up, now let's go get our friends and save our home," I said as I pulled his arm around my shoulder and helped him stand.

I tried to focus more of my chakra to my feet and jumped down from the Hokage tower to the street below with Kakashi on my side. I began running with Kakashi's aide towards the festival area, or what was once the festival area, and looked around frantically.

"Kakashi! Sakura!" I heard I quickly turned and there was Rin and Obito, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"The village is under attack, no time for questions. We have to find everyone and it's our job to get the civilians, children, and elderly to safety." I said quickly, they both nodded and Obito reached for Kakashi taking him off my good shoulder.

"I got him, let's go!" Obito yelled as we began running again, Rin and I took the lead.

Most people knew where to go. We were just looking for anyone injured or stuck under broken buildings or rocks. It was a terrible sight to have to pass so many dead bodies and faces. Rin was crying as we ran, I was doing all I could not to cry but I knew the shock was keeping me from doing so.

"Sakura!" I heard I quickly stopped and on the building above were my teammates, I again let out another breath I hadn't known I was holding. They jumped down beside us along with Shizune and Shikaku's team.

I quickly looked over them ensuring there were no big injuries to them.

"This area is mostly cleared of people we all split up and checked," Genma said, I nodded and then looked to everyone else.

"Ok, team 2 head to the clan districts, you guys are most familiar with that area to ensure everyone gets out to safety," I yelled as they all nodded in understanding.

"Team 3 head to the civilian district and get everyone out, Kakashi is injured and cannot move fast and they are not shinobi and will have to move slowly anyways." Team 3 all nodded, although when I looked at Kakashi he obviously didn't like the idea of us splitting up.

"Team 4 go straight to the hideout and ensure that there is no chaos and help people get situated and calm, Asuma as the Hokage's son they will look to you." I said again team 4 agreed with my plan.

I then sighed and turned towards my team, "We are the least injured and our sensei is with the Hokage," Iruka paled a bit as I continued. "We need to go and scout around the Hokage tower for injured people or shinobi. There were quite a few people there when the fireworks started."

Everyone nodded and then in a split second we all ran our own ways, I looked back once at Kakashi as he and I made eye contact before disappearing from each other's view.

'_Please kami keep him safe,' _I prayed to myself as my teammates and I ran at full speed through the destruction.

* * *

There were shinobi fighting on roof tops causing weapons to fall dangerously here and there around us. We were having a hard time getting through the dead bodies, uneven ground, and now randomly falling weapons.

Genma was trying to get to the Hokage tower quickly when a few kunai fell above him, I quickly pushed the chakra feeling the slight burn. I got to Genma just in time to push him out of the way and we both skid across the ground harshly causing rocks to cut up our arms.

Iruka finally got to us and pulled us both to our feet quickly and again we were running, "Are you two alright?" he asked with concern evident in his voice. "Hai," we both said as we ran up to the Hokage tower.

There were only dead bodies we found, a deep sadness began to settle among us as we regrouped, "Nothing," I said and both Iruka and Genma said the same.

We began to run towards the hideout when we found an elderly couple hiding beneath a broken beam. "Genma, Iruka we have to move that before we attempt to get them out," I said as we approached them.

We each grabbed an end and began using our chakra to lift the heavy metal beam, my arm throbbed so painfully on top of the new cuts and bruises I had now along my arm. We managed to lift it high enough for them both to get out but they were elderly and it took a few extra minutes for them to be completely freed.

Genma leaned down and helped the elderly man get on his back, "Gomen but the fastest way for us to get you to safety is by carrying you," I said as I helped his wife get on Iruka's back.

"Arigato young fellows," the husband said as we began running again. I used a kunai to deflect any raining kunai or shuriken so Genma and Iruka could run without worry.

Once we were enough away from the Hokage tower I began to slow down my speed, my chakra was almost depleted and I was beginning to feel the effects. Also my adrenaline was slowing and the pain was becoming so unbearable I could barely stand.

Genma stopped and turned towards me, "Sakura, come on we're almost there," he said worried. "I need to rest for a second, I'll catch up," I said as I tried to smile my best reassuring smile.

Genma wasn't buying it and before he could argue with me I silenced him, "Genma, Iruka it is our mission first and foremost to ensure the safety of our village. You both are carrying vital pillars of this village, I know the risks of staying as a shinobi. I am ordering you both to complete our mission and I will catch up," I said with no room for arguments.

Of course Genma wasn't going to go easily, "You are the same rank as us you cannot order us to leave you," I smiled at him. I could see in his eyes he was terrified to leave me behind as was Iruka who was tearing up.

"I promise you with my will of fire, I will make it there safely," I said as I held out a hand to them in a fist. Iruka put his fist up to mine, "If not I will never forgive you Sakura," he said, which had me ready to cry. We looked to Genma who looked pissed but finally sighed and put his fist against ours, "Don't make me come after you." I nodded and smiled at them as they both turned and ran off with the elders on their back still.

* * *

I slowly walked towards the hideout, I knew the risks I was taking by being alone but I knew better that if I had made my team slow down for me we all would have been at risk.

I fell to my knees after a while and felt myself struggling to see as well as feeling my consciousness begin to slip. I tried and forced myself to stand but my legs wobbled when I heard a cry, I quickly straightened and looked around.

There hiding with a bloody leg twisted in an ugly manor was a little boy, I walked up to him slowly he looked no older than 3 at most.

I kneeled down to his level before reaching out, the boy cried harder and backed away from me. I stopped my movements and smiled kindly, "My name is Sakura, see this here it's a leaf shinobi headband I am not an enemy." I said as I pointed to my headband.

The boy started to calm down as he looked at my headband and began wiping his eyes, "Do you know your name?" I asked cautiously as I looked around hoping we wouldn't be found.

"T-t-tachi," the boy choked out as he sniffled and tried to reign in his crying. "Well Tachi can I help clean your leg?" I asked as I ripped another piece of my dress and held it up before him.

Tachi nodded and I slowly reached for his leg, "This will hurt alright but I need to stop the bleeding ok?" I asked before proceeding, again the boy nodded. I quickly placed his leg the right way which also had him wincing and tearing up again, and then used the cloth to cover the bleeding wound on his leg.

"Ok Tachi I am going to carry you alright?" I asked and the boy wiped his eyes before nodding. When I reached for the boy he froze and pointed, "Nee!" he yelled. I quickly turned around as a shinobi came at me with a kunai.

I only had one kunai so I tightly gripped it and used it to block the enemy, the man just kept coming and I was running out of ideas. I needed to get Tachi out of here before I passed out, when the shinobi came at me again I let him and his sword went right into the side of my stomach.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, stunning the enemy I smiled and used my kunai to stab him in the neck. I froze as I watched his face go from shock to lifeless, I let go of the kunai and the ninja fell back onto the ground with a thud. His sword still gripped in his hand came out of my stomach at the same time causing horrible pain.

I looked down at his lifeless body and felt my body shake, I slowly raised my hands and looked at the blood covering them and felt tears fall down my face.

"Sakura-nee," Tachi asked from behind me, I quickly turned towards him and fell to my knees from the movement. The pain was doubling with each moment, but the boy winced and crawled out of his space and grabbed my hand.

I smiled and put a hand on the wound, I looked down at it and wondered '_if too much chakra burns the skin while training can I just burn the skin by focusing on it now to stop the bleeding?' _I wondered if I didn't have time to ponder for too long as Tachi grabbed my hand tighter, this would be the only thing to help me get him to safety.

I focused my remaining chakra to the open wound, I closed my eyes and began to cry as I felt it burn the spot my skin feeling like lava was on it, but when I reopened my eyes it had worked. I had chakra burns all around it stopping the bleeding.

I stood up slowly and shakily and turned towards Tachi, "Alright Tachi I am going to carry you so we can run the rest of the way ok?" I said as I leaned down for him to climb on my back.

Tachi nodded and climbed on, luckily for me he was a small skinny boy who fit perfectly on my back and didn't weigh too much. '_Where have I seen that symbol before?' _I wondered as I finally saw his outfit, a red and blue fan, I wondered for a moment before shaking the thought another time for that.

I stood and began running towards the hideout, I knew I would pass out soon but I forced my eyes to stay open for Tachi's sake. '_Kakashi, help….' _I prayed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this chapter (hides under blanket). ANYWAYSSSSS welcome back everyone although this chapter came SUPER quick after the last I just could NOT wait to get it out. The village has been attacked and Kakashi and Sakura finally kiss and we are introduced to Tachi…..(any guesses I tried not to make it hard for you all to guess who he is). So much in so little time.**

**I am sorry that I have to leave you all wondering what happens to Sakura and Tachi I really didn't want to end this way but after writing it I decided to put it in the next chapter as it helps set the next chapters content so please forgive me. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again my words from the last chapter remains. This is a difficult time for everyone if you need someone to talk to I am always available. **

**Lastly, huge thank you too **_**Yoohyuk **_**for your reviews, I know I am still new to this but I really appreciate the reviews. They make me feel good to know you readers do enjoy this story so thank you to those who review and those who simply follow and favorite I love you all.**

**Until next time! **


	12. A Mother's Intuition

**A Mother's Intuition**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Iruka and Genma ran through the rock doorway that led to the hideout for the village with the elders still on their backs. Rin noticed them right away as she was showing those who entered where to sit and get comfortable, she quickly helped both of the elders off of the boys backs.

"Thank you both so much, you three protected your village tonight and for that we thank you," said the elderly man as he and his wife took each other's hands and began to walk away.

Obito ran up to help upon noticing Rin looking over Genma's wounds on his hands and arms, "Speaking of three where's Sakura?" Obito asked after the elderly couple was settled in the elderly area.

The rest of their friends seemed to come together at that moment, all of them looking worriedly at said girls teammates.

Iruka looked ready to cry, "Sh-she wanted us to go on without her," Rin gasped as she let go of Genma's arm. Genma looked over at the entrance doorway as his arm fell to his side, "She should have made it by now," he said to no one in particular as he sighed loudly.

Kakashi grabbed Genma by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him, although Genma could easily swat him away because Kakashi was worse for wear he chose not too. It was clear to everyone how Kakashi and Sakura protected each other and had a different dynamic to their relationship.

"You _left _her alone!" Kakashi all but growled out at him, Iruka worried about Genma being hurt but didn't get involved. Kakashi's temper was one to not be messed with even on a good day. "She had almost no chakra left," Kakashi yelled more but Shikaku quickly grabbed Genma out of his hold with Asuma's assistance.

"Sakura is a smart girl she most likely saw herself slowing them down and her mission was to ensure the villagers were safe meaning they would have to leave her behind." Shikaku tried to use logic to get Kakashi to understand but it only upset him further.

Kakashi quickly turned his anger on Shikaku, shocking everyone as Kakashi was not the one to lose his composure. Asuma had to use more strength than expected to hold Kakashi back from grabbing Shikaku the way he had grabbed Genma.

"She wouldn't be short on chakra if she was still with you when the invasion began," Kakashi yelled. "And how would you know that unless you ran into her after our parting," Shikaku stated he too felt bad for allowing himself to go off but Sakura ensured he was alright to go and the night was basically over anyways.

"We were the first to be attacked," Kakashi yelled back, shocking them all. Sakura and Kakashi found everyone else after the invasion had started already looking beaten but no one questioned if they had been together when it happened or if they had run into each other.

"What happened?" Asuma asked as he continued to hold Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down silently for a minute as the anger seemed to slip out of him each passing second. He soon found he needed Asuma's support to stand again.

"An enemy shinobi came at us, we were at the top of the Hokages head's we both knew we couldn't fight nor had the weapons on hand to do so." Kakashi began to explain the look on his face silenced everyone.

"He threw a kunai at us which hit Sakura, she used that second to distract the enemy and then threw us off the top of the monument," Rin covered her mouth understanding fully what that meant for them.

Kakashi held his hand up before his face, looking at it as if questioning himself, "I tried to grab the rock to slow our fall but we were falling too fast."

"You both fell to the top of the Hokage Tower?" Genma asked, finally speaking up as he watched the pain written on Kakashi's face. Kakashi looked away from everyone to the entrance, "I dislocated her shoulder during our fall trying to slow us and when we fell she hit the roof first."

Iruka flinched as he pictured what happened to them, "Dan quickly set her arm and she bounced back instantly and patched my leg up as quick as she could once Dan ordered us to find you all." Kakashi closed his eyes, "She did everything I could barely walk and we both went through the same fall, and her worse."

"Kakashi, that's enough Sakura will be ok. She's strong we all know that after all that she was ok so…..she has to be now right," Rin yelled back at him clasping her hands together as she looked back at the entrance, her voice losing the volume in it slowly.

"Yo you kids are in the way back away from the entrance," a shinobi yelled as he passed by with supplies taking them all from their gloomy thoughts.

The friends all slowly walked away, Rin looked over at some crying children from the orphanage and walked over to play with them. "We should find ways to help out to stay useful until Sakura returns," Rin said. Most of the friends walked over with her and began distracting the upset lonely children but mostly distracting themselves.

* * *

"Someone get Tsunade hurry!" someone yelled causing a lot of commotion in the hideout shelter.

Rin quickly looked over noticing Tsunade never came and ran towards Tsunade who was helping with a badly injured shinobi, "Um Tsunade-san they are yelling for you by the entrance," Rin said from over her shoulder.

Tsunade cursed under her breath, before turning to the shinobi sitting next to the patient, "I have done all I can he will have to heal on his own the rest of the way, come find me if things change."

Tsunade quickly stood and went straight to the entrance, upon seeing what was causing such unrest as well as who Tsunade quickly ran forward with glowing hands.

Rin froze as she looked at the extremely pale, unconscious, bleeding body before her, her hands came up to cover her mouth as she stood frozen in place. Tears were flowing so fast down her face without her noticing they had started, she could vaguely hear crying coming from the small child sitting next to the body that lay before them.

Rin felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of her lungs as another shinobi moved the pink hair out of the face of the unconscious body, "Someone find me Dan and his team!" Tsunade yelled as she had the shinobi around her help move Sakura's body to a closed area in the back of the shelter where they were treating the worst patients. The crying boy held tightly onto Sakura's hand as they carried her away, Tsunade barking orders left and right.

"I-i-i can get her teammates," Rin said without realizing she was finally breathing again. Tsunade nodded at her and left after Sakura, her voice sounded choked and foreign to her own ears as she turned around and bolted for her friends.

Of course Obito was the first to see Rin's upset state; he quickly jumped to his feet and ran up to Rin who fell into his embrace sobbing so loudly.

Rin shook as Obito held her tightly, "Rin what happened?" Obito asked leaning her away from him for everyone to see her face.

Iruka and Genma's faces paled, both jumping to their feet a bit quicker than everyone else, Rin looked at them both and her heart broke. Genma grabbed Iruka's arm and they ran to the medical area in the shelter they knew by the look on Rin's face it could only be one other person who had her this upset.

"Where are you two going?" Kurenai yelled after then but Asuma grabbed her arm, "I-it w-was S-s-sakura," Rin sobbed out.

Everyone fell silent, Kurenai and Shizune crying already along with Rin, when Rin finally realized one other person who would undoubtedly be upset.

Rin pushed away from Obito and looked for Kakashi, he was still sitting face ghostly pale as Asuma crouched down next to him. "Rin, Obito go look for Sakura's parents and bring them to her team Genma and Iruka will know what to do."

Nodding they left in search of Sakura's parents, Asuma sighed before looking at Kakashi again, "Come on by the time you hobble over there they should have some news for us."

Asuma helped Kakashi to his feet and nodded to the remaining friends before they walked over to the medical treatment area. Everyone else looked once more to each other before resuming their earlier actions with the orphans.

Shikaku shook his head silently, "We will only be in the way if we all go running over there, the best thing we can do is help out, it's what Sakura would want." Everyone nodded seemingly agreeing to what he said.

Inoichi placed a hand on Shikaku's shoulder, "It's not your fault," Choza looked at his two best friends and nodded at Inoichi's words.

"I know but if I had been less lazy I would have stayed with her and saw her home," Shikaku said looking to the ceiling of the hideout. "Sakura has too much energy for someone like you and we all knew it. Why did you ask her out anyways?" Inoichi asked genuinely curious, it also seemed to be a wonder on others minds too as the others were listening closely.

Shikaku sighed, "Because her and Kakashi are troublesome," Choza and Inoichi looked to one another before looking back at Shikaku.

"Kakashi would never have asked Sakura to the festival and she would never have asked him, it's quite obvious they care for one another he just needed motivation." Shikaku said, causing everyone to smile slightly before looking in the direction of said people.

"They will make it through this Sakura's too stubborn not too," Shikaku said, finally looking back at his teammates.

* * *

"What happened?" Dan asked, appearing out of a smoke cloud in front of Genma and Iruka.

Both boys were standing frighteningly still as they stood before a makeshift door, neither boy turned to look at their sensei but it was Iruka who spoke up first. "W-we….left her," Iruka choked out when Mebuki and Kizashi came running up next to them, panicked with Rin and Obito close behind.

Dan placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and turned him to look at him face to face, "I am going to go inside and see how she is doing. Why don't you and Genma tend to Mr and Mrs Haruno." Iruka and Genma turned to face them finally, Mebuki being more emotional saw the tears on Iruka's face and ran up to him and hugged him instantly.

Genma nodded before walking over to Mr Haruno, "I'm sorry sir we shouldn't have left her behind," Kizashi placed a hand on Genma's head. "Genma, I'm sure you had your reasons for going on without her. We blame neither of you no matter what the outcome," Kizashi said, causing Genma to look away as his eyes stung from his words.

Dan went into the room, and for a moment it was too quiet.

Seconds felt like hours in this moment as everyone stood near one another, at some point Kakashi and Asuma had joined the group awaiting for news.

"Kid!" someone yelled behind the waiting group, Kakashi recognized the voice and turned his head as he kept his arm around Asuma's shoulder for support.

Shisui ran up with a woman close behind him, "Shisui-san?" Kakashi asked as Asuma allowed him to turn fully. Everyone else now was using their conversation as a distraction and focused on them instead.

"We're looking for a boy he's about to be 4 years old about this tall and looks like," Shisui started to quickly describe when Dan reappeared.

"Oh my kami," the woman finally spoke as she ran through the group to snatch the boy in Dan's arms. She crushed him to her chest tightly as the boy continued to cry, he was covered in blood and his left leg was dangling with a made up splint that looked oddly like Kakashi's.

Dan smiled at the reunion as the woman spoke to the child, "Itachi you were supposed to stay with me do you have any idea how worried I was."

"Aunt Mikoto, nii-san Shisui?" Obito asked, finally speaking up, Shisui looked to Obito and smiled. "Oi what are you doing here kiddo?" Shisui said he no longer looked panicked.

Everyone seemed to get deathly silent as all parties looked to each other, when Shisui noticed the other adults. "Pink, you have pink hair like Sakura's?" Shisui said in Mikoto's shock she only just noticed where they were in the hideout; she quickly placed a hand over her mouth at Shisui's statement.

"It seems that Sakura brought him in on her back before falling unconscious at the entrance, no one knows what happened but he wouldn't leave her side," Dan said, drawing everyone's attention.

Dan used this moment to update everyone on her status now that he had everyone's attention, "Tsunade said it is touch and go, and it's unknown when she will wake up and what the damage done at this point is," Dan continued, looking more worried than previously.

"Sakura had almost no chakra left and very minimal was found in her system. She had a wound that looks like she purposely gave herself chakra burns to close up, on top of the injuries she sustained earlier in the evening."

Mebuki began sobbing into Kizashi's chest, the same was seen of Mikoto who was tearing up as she clung to Itachi.

Kurenai soon joined the group, "The Hokage has informed everyone it is safe to return to the village."

"Alright I understand this is hard on everyone but we need to continue on as if Sakura was alright. It is our job as shinobi to put our village first," Dan said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Asuma, return to the others and tell them you are all to assist the children and elderly back to their homes. If they are destroyed, bring them to the Hokage tower, last I saw it was still standing so there will be someone there to help them further."

"Obito, Rin, Iruka and Genma you all look mostly uninjured, help the medical team's get patients to the hospital and the supplies," Dan continued barking orders.

"Shisui, get your aunt and Itachi safely back to your compound and then report back we will need the help." Mikoto began walking with Shisui but stopped before the Haruno's, "Please inform us when Sakura awakens. My family would personally like to thank her for saving my son's life." Kizashi nodded before the Uchiha's walked away.

Dan turned to Kakashi who was standing strained on his good leg, "Kakashi please escort the Haruno's to the hospital, once Sakura is transported there I want you to stay and inform someone the minute she awakens."

* * *

At some point during their walk towards the hospital Kizashi assisted Kakashi by placing his arm around his neck.

"Please Kakashi do not blame yourself for her injuries," Mebuki said as they walked next to each other.

Kakashi just looked down the street refusing to look at anyone as people returned to their homes, and shinobi jumped around moving fallen and broken building pieces out of the way.

Kizashi sighed, "The boy probably feels like he didn't protect her and is blaming himself regardless of what you say hun," Kizashi said as he looked at his wife over Kakashi's head. Mebuki looked sadly at Kakashi as they entered the hospital and worked their way towards the ICU.

Finally once they arrived they all sat in chairs in the hallway unsure of where Sakura would be placed. Mebuki grabbed Kakashi's hand causing him to look at her sadly, Mebuki had never seen the boy with such emotions before and it was shocking for a moment.

Mebuki smiled finally towards him, "Kakashi I won't pretend to know what has come between you two but I am her mother so I will always know when something is wrong with my daughter." Kakashi looked down at her admittance, "I also know when my daughter is feeling things such as love," Mebuki continued.

Kakashi's head popped up to face her upon her continued speaking, Mebuki smiled as she tightened her hold on Kakashi's hand.

"I have seen you two grow into shinobi and always worried if the village would take you from one another," Mebuki looked over to Kizashi with a weak smile.

"Since becoming shinobi I have seen you less and seen my daughter more hurt than ever before," Kakashi tried to pull his hand from hers but she would not allow it. "Please do not leave my daughter, Kakashi, you were there before we were, you were her first safety here aside from your father."

Kakashi seemed to be recalling past memories of Sakura's arrival to the village, "We know nothing of being shinobi and the hardships you will endure." Mebuki said a little softer as the hospital became more lively around them she knew he could still hear here.

"Can I ask you a personal question Kakashi?" Mebuki asked, awaiting his answer, Kakashi seemed to ponder for a few minutes before nodding a yes.

"Have you ever heard of something called a mother's intuition?" Mebuki asked, knowing to tread carefully, she had heard when his mother died and had been reminded by Sakura a few times over the years.

Kakashi stilled for sometime Mebuki quietly wondered if she had spooked him into silence.

"Some say a mother knows all because she has a sixth sense when it comes to her child or children that is never wrong," Mebuki decided to continue after a few minutes.

"My intuition has told me since the day she brought you to the house declaring you her best friend that my daughter had feelings for you." Kakashi's face tinted a slight pink that only Mebuki could see as she was facing him and the back of his head was towards Kizashi.

"My intuition has also led me to believe that you feel the same way Kakashi," Mebuki smiled brightly as Kakashi's ears and nose turned a bright red this time. Kizashi smiled behind him as he gave a knowing look to Mebuki.

Mebuki reached out and grabbed both of Kakashi's hands now in her own, "Have you considered the reason Sakura is in there right now is because she was hell bent on protecting those she loved most. Not because you failed to protect her but she went out fighting to protect you?"

Kakashi stared at Mebuki for a long time, and neither said anything more. Mebuki had said it all, he and Sakura may have only kissed a few hours ago but neither had the chance to discuss what it meant.

Yet here was her mother plainly saying it was obvious except to them. Sakura and Kakashi had feelings for each other, the only thing to do now was wait until Sakura woke up so they could talk about it themselves.

* * *

_One week later….._

"Somebody get Tsunade, Haruno Sakura is awake!"

* * *

**HI ALL! So sorry firstly I know I said this chapter was going to be long much like the last but truthfully if I had kept going you guys would have ended up reading a small noval. So sorry but I felt this was a good ending, this chapter despite all the drama from the last one really was to give everyone some vulnerability to our characters they are human after all. I felt like this chapter is a sensitive one so I hope I didn't give you all too much of an emotional whiplash from the last chapter to this one. **

**Big thank you to those of you who reviewed it really motivates me to make my best work even better for you all. Thank you so much! You readers keep me going and I am so grateful I hope you all like this chapter, until next time!**


	13. Time Flies While Training

**Time Flies While Training**

**A/N: Will from now on be at end of chapter FYI. (I do not own Naruto or its characters.)**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_1 year later…._

"This is such crap," Genma whined as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Iruka and I.

"I did not expect you to complain was it not you who wanted to promote, well the Hokage has moved up the exam dates because he felt after the invasion you were all ready for the exams." Dan said explaining to us why the chunin exams had been moved up an extra year earlier than normal.

"I'm sorry Genma this is my fault," I said as I looked down at the ground sadly. Iruka quickly placed a hand on my shoulder, "Nonsense Sakura you earned your promotion we will just have to earn ours too."

Genma blew out some air as he finally uncrossed his arms and turned towards me. I looked up and saw Genma's angry face which confused me slightly, _'why is he mad at me?' _I thought.

Genma walked up to me still angry, "Don't you ever say sorry for that day ever!"

Iruka paled a bit as he turned to look at me also, every so often that day would be brought up and they both would get extremely upset. They would often tell me how horrible waiting was for me to awaken and how everyone thought I had died.

I glanced down at my feet before looking back at Genma, "You and Kakashi earned your promotions to chunin, now Iruka and I will have to earn our promotions just you wait well be right there with you both soon."

I smiled at both of them and nodded, "Gomen Genma," he just waved a hand across his face at my comment.

"Besides Iruka and I aren't the only ones in our group that have to find another teammate to compete in the exams," Genma said.

"That's right Rin and Obito do too," Iruka said trying to lighten the mood. "Besides isn't Kakashi taking the jounin exams at the same time?" Iruka finished as he turned towards me fully.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at our training grounds we were all standing, _'since that day Kakashi has gone above and beyond to become stronger. It's not a bad thing but he has pushed himself so far so fast everyone including myself has begun to worry deeply about him.' _

"I assume so," was all I could say because as of lately I barely saw him and when I did, he was so exhausted he would fall asleep or promise to come back another time.

Dan cleared his throat bringing all of our attention back to him, we had almost forgotten him for a moment. "As I was saying…..you two need to find a third to make up your squad and begin training with them as soon as possible as the exams are coming quickly."

Iruka and Genma nodded, and Dan sensei continued, "Sakura you and I will continue training together while they participate in the exams."

"Once you both pass, we will continue with our squad dynamics as usual," Genma, Iruka and I all shared a quick look before responding, "Hai," together at once.

"I suggest you two use the rest of today to find your new temporary teammate," Dan said releasing Iruka and Genma from the rest of the training. Both started to walk away, I was planning to follow before I was stopped.

"A moment Sakura," Dan said before I could leave with my teammates, I looked at Genma and Iruka who waved and smiled their goodbyes before I turned and returned to Dan sensei's side.

"Sensei?" I asked, a bit confused by the sudden request to speak.

"Someone has requested to speak with you," Dan said with a smile.

I must have had a strange look on my face because Dan began laughing, "You spend too much time with Kakashi your thinking the worst is a trait I hope of his you do not keep."

I sighed at the mention of Kakashi which Dan noticed thankfully he did not comment on it to which I was grateful.

"Tsunade has asked that I release you to her for the remainder of the day," Dan finished, I was shocked still. "She waits for you at the hospital, and a tip from your sensei when it comes to Tsunade."

I looked up shocked still at Dan sensei as he smiled, "She has a bad temper and she hates to be kept waiting."

I felt my body go stiff before I understood what he was trying to say to me, I quickly recovered before taking off in a full speed run towards the hospital. I could vaguely hear my sensei laughing as I got farther and farther away.

* * *

I ran through the doors and up to the front desk, "I am looking for Tsunade?" I asked the nurse quickly. "Tsunade-san is downstairs in her research lab," I nodded quickly yelling an even quicker "thanks" over my shoulder as I ran to the stairwell and down it as fast as I could.

As soon as I opened the door a _**huge **_book was thrown right at my head shocking me but thankfully, I was able to barely dodge it as I fell to the ground quickly.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled out Tsunade as she walked up to me, her heels clicking on the ground until they were before me.

I sat on my legs and looked up at the angry Tsunade, "Gomen," I said before looking down. _'Great job Sakura already getting on her bad side,' _I mentally harassed myself.

"Stand up girl," Tsunade said I quickly jumped to my feet I stayed quiet for a moment as Tsunade seemed to size me up. "Dan sensei said you asked for me today," I said after it was clear she would not speak first.

Tsunade walked over towards a table in the corner of the room, it was so silent every time she stepped her clicking heels echoed in the room.

"I do not have all day girl come on," she said without looking back at me, I nodded and walked over to her side.

"These are my medical notes and texts I have been working on for the last 2 years," Tsunade said as she put a hand on a stack of books. "Medical ninjutsu is currently at a very basic level here in the village first aid only knowledge."

I stayed silent and looked at the books as she continued, "One day it is my hope that there is a shinobi on each team who can administer intermediate level medical ninjutsu to ensure more shinobi make it back for more serious medical treatment."

What she was saying made a lot of sense it wasn't unthought of but as she had previously said almost no one knew the advance level of medical ninjutsu like she did. Even in the hospital it was basic first aid and 2 surgeons who knew medical ninjutsu, but they did not go on missions because now they were more valuable here then out there.

Tsunade sighed not to loud but I was next to her and could hear it clearly, "Of course my ideas where denied because medic ninja would be to at risk of being hurt as they would not be able to fight their first job would be to stand back and heal when needed."

Tsunade seemed to vent some more about the pro's and con's having medic ninja's on a team, and I listened not interrupting taking in all the information.

"That day when you came to me, I could not believe you had used all of your chakra and still managed to live." Tsunade said as she turned to look at me, "Of course the more injuries I saw on you the more I thought of how stupid you must be for pushing through all of that and not knowing your limits."

"But," I looked up at Tsunade and saw a small smile on her face, "When I saw how you purposely gave yourself chakra burns to stop the bleeding on your abdomen all I could think was how smart that choice was in what I assumed to be a dire situation with not much time to think options through."

Tsunade wasn't wrong I had barely any time to think through a less painful option, but it had gotten the job done I had stopped the bleeding and survived long enough for help to come.

That day was an example of what she was saying if I had known even first aid medical ninjutsu I could have come out a lot better than I did.

Tsunade placed her hand on top of a stack of books on the table before us, "You have one week to prove to me that I should train you."

I looked back at her shocked it felt like all the air had left my chest, "You are to read all of these books and in 4 days I will test you on what you have read." Tsunade finally turned to look at me now placing her hands on her hips.

"If you pass that test, I will show you the first step of learning medical ninjutsu and then you will have 2 days to learn that," I nodded as she continued. "IF….and I mean IF you pass that test, I will take you on as my apprentice."

* * *

I used all my strength and some chakra to carry the huge stack of books home there was 6 in total, but they were huge books.

I slowly walked home doing my best not to walk into anyone, it took me longer than normal to get home but once home I was greeted by mom instantly.

"EHHHH," I heard my mom yell, "Sakura dear where did you get all of those books?" she asked as she quickly grabbed a few and moved to place them on the kitchen table. I kicked my shoes off and walked over to her side and placed the books down, I wiped the small bead of sweat from my forehead and smiled.

My mom opened one of the books and looked back at me shocked, "Th-these are medical texts," I smiled even brighter and nodded to her. "Tsunade gave these to me, I have one week to impress her."

My mom quickly grabbed my hands and smiled just as brightly as I, "And impress her you shall! I am so happy for you Sakura I cannot wait to tell your father."

My mom quickly let go of my hands before rushing to the fridge, "I will make a special dinner tonight and we can tell him the news, you go start reading and I will call for you when dinner is ready." My mom shoved the books back towards me and all but pushed me to my room, I smiled and giggled at her antics.

Once I entered my room, I dropped all of my books on my bed as they tumbled over onto each other and on their backs. I plopped down on the floor in front of my bed and took a deep breath, _'I have one week,' _I thought to myself as I looked over all of the books once more.

From my lower position on the floor the books seemed to tower over me, I quickly jumped up from the floor and stood.

I grabbed the book on the top of my little pile and moved to sit in front of my window. Once seated I opened my window and pulled my legs all the way onto the bench and began to read.

After reading a few minutes I realized I would definitely need to take some notes, so I balanced a notebook on my left leg while I read the book taking my pencil out of my mouth here and there to jot more notes down.

I read until dinner time which I ate faster than my mother liked but she didn't comment tonight she simply made annoyed faces at me all night while I tried to explain what I had read so far while stuffing my face at the same time.

As soon as I cleared my plate, I quickly excused myself from the table and proceeded to run back to my room.

* * *

_3 Days later…._

"Head up Sakura, even when we are tired, we never bow our heads to anyone," Mikoto yelled from her seat on the porch.

I looked up bringing my head up to look level with Shisui, although I kept my hands on my knees and continued to gasp for breath.

"Know that you are a force to be reckoned with no one will break you," Mikoto continued to lecture from her watching seat.

"You are a kunoichi a feat of its own in our man run world, you want to stand out then stand up Sakura," Mikoto said with more authority this time causing me to stand straight up no matter the pain it caused in the moment.

"Shisui again," was all Mikoto said before Shisui flashed before me.

I used my chakra and focused it to my arms as I crossed them before my face, Shisui's punch landed its mark but thanks to my chakra protecting my arms I was only pushed backwards slightly.

Shisui continued striking at me again and again without missing a beat. I did all that I could to focus my chakra into the new oncoming spots barely making my focus strong enough each time before he landed his hits.

Finally, Shisui did something new and dropped down swiping at my legs, knowing that I was going to fall I did the next best option available at that moment.

As I fell backwards Shisui stood up to his full height which I anticipated. I used this opportunity to put one hand down behind me to hold myself up I pivoted my hand turning my body and focusing the last of my chakra into the sole of my foot and kicked back at Shisui in the chest.

I could feel it as much as I heard the air leaving his chest when I connected with him as intended.

Unfortunately, I had maxed my chakra causing a wave of nausea to hit and a harsh dizzy spell which had me falling onto my face and passing out.

* * *

"Oneesan," I heard in my ear softly, as I struggled to open my aching eyes.

My vision blurred for a few moments as I tried desperately to sit up which was extremely difficult as my body protested vigorously.

"Itachi did I not tell you to let her rest," I heard Mikoto say from behind.

Itachi was the first thing I could focus clearly on; he was smiling brightly at me from the side of the couch. "Oneesan you beat up niisan can you show me how?" Itachi asked with sparkles coming from his eyes.

I smiled at him as I tried to sit up, once sitting Itachi quickly took the spot next to me on the couch.

"I wouldn't tell Shisui that you think he was beat up you might hurt his pride Itachi," Mikoto said as she entered the room with a glass of water. "Drink," was all she said as she handed me the glass before taking a seat in the chair across form me.

I drank the water quickly feeling the coolness course through my body as if I had been deprived of it for days.

Once I finished, I sat up a little straighter, "Gomen Mikoto-sama, how long was I out this time?" I asked.

Mikoto smiled at me, "5 hours," I felt my shoulders sag at this, _'5 hours is shorter but that is still a long time,' _I thought to myself wishing there was an easier way.

"Sakura, I know you are upset but there is no reason to be you have been training with Shisui under my watch for almost a year," Mikoto started to remind me. "You have shown incredible progress, I know you want to impress Tsunade but start slow and grow over time," she continued.

I knew Mikoto was right but tomorrow I take my first test with Tsunade on the books she gave me. Then _if _I passed that test, she would show me the basic step to medical ninjutsu and if I could show her I could do it in 3 day's time she would take me under her.

That was a lot of pressure for 3 days only, and after everything I read chakra control was everything to medical ninjutsu and even though I excelled in that area I still worried. Thus, the reason I asked Mikoto and Shisui to push me to use my chakra to the point of exhaustion each day.

Mikoto did not like the idea and out right refused but I told her if they did not help me, I would find someone else, and if there was no one else I would learn on my own which convinced her. I was still waiting for her wrath as she was not happy about being backed into a corner of choices or lack of choices.

"I know Mikoto-sama but," I started as my thoughts betrayed me bringing me to another reason as too why I was pushing so hard.

Mikoto waited patiently for me to continue, "Did you know he has been recommended for jounin and he's going to take the test?"

Mikoto gasped I knew the information shocked her, but I refused to look up at her everyone who told me or beat around the information like I didn't know looked at me with guilt in their eyes.

"I recommended him last month," I heard from behind me shocking me to look up right instantly.

It felt like ice water was poured on me, like a deer caught before its prey, it was almost as painful as when Kakashi told me himself that he wouldn't be around for a while because he had to train.

I stood a bit wobbly at first but stood non the less and turned to look at Shisui who was looking away from me. "Shisui no…" I heard Mikoto say in the softest voice I'd ever heard before.

"Oneesan?" I heard before feeling a small hand grab my own. I looked down at Itachi who's face was full of worry, I grabbed his hand and faked the best fake smile I could for him.

"Itachi-nii I have to go but I will see you soon okay," I said trying my best to not let out any of my feelings.

I quickly let go of his hand and ran out of that house as fast as I could, I used a little chakra even as the inside of my body set a flame in protest. Hot tears ran down my face I blamed it on the pain, but I knew that the real reason was the betrayal I felt and all the emotions that came with it.

I could vaguely hear Mikoto and Itachi yelling my name after me as I ran off as fast as I could.

I thought I would run home, but my feet took me to the hospital, '_I have to get stronger I have to pass this test or he's going to keep leaving me behind.' _I thought as I kept running, as if I could be faster than what was to come, as if I could outrun my tears and emotions.

I ran past the desk and the yelling nurses and straight down to her office, I wasn't even sure of she was there, but I would wait until she was because right now nowhere else would make me feel better.

"What the hell brat!" Tsunade yelled as she looked up from her desk slamming her hands down on the table making it shake horribly.

Tsunade took a good look at me before realizing something was wrong, she stood immediately and came across the room to my side in a motherly like way.

"Sakura what happened?" She asked as she walked me over towards a seat and pushed me down into it.

I continued to breathe hard as every inch of my body screamed at me to pass out from the pain of over exhaustion.

I refused to let that side win though I had come so far, I looked up at her remembering Mikoto's words from earlier, _'keep your head up.' _

"I want to take my test now," I said with as much finality as I could. Tsunade looked at me with some confusion and a little frustration. She didn't say anything as she watched me continue to breathe hard, but she moved to place her hands on her hips, "I need to take this test now please…" I asked trying to get her to see that I couldn't express why it was so important but hoping she would understand.

Tsunade's face changed from one of authority and finality to understanding and some hurt before she turned to grab a chair and sat down in front of me.

"Alright then what makes you capable of doing medical ninjutsu?" she asked firmly, and I knew in that moment the answer to this question would determine everything.

I finally took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eye with all the seriousness I could muster. "I am capable because I will do _whatever _it takes to save the people I love," I said as Tsunade and I stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

She finally leaned back in her seat, "Is that your final answer?" she asked as she quirked one of her eyebrows as if trying to get me to second guess myself or give me the chance to change my answer completely.

I sat up straight and placed my hands in my lap still continuing our little staring war, "I won't give up even if it kills me," I said finally.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…..Tock…_

Silence…..

Neither of us moved and for a moment I believed neither of us was breathing or blinking it was so quiet and still. I refused to be the first to break I knew this was part of her test Tsunade was bating me to run, giving my nerves a run for their money she wanted me to break to prove her point that I wasn't capable but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"You will learn to regret those words you spoke today Sakura," Tsunade finally said.

I let out a breath that I had been holding after she spoke, it was like her words allowed the oxygen to return to the room in that moment.

"I will not be easy on you; I will train you until you wish you were dead, but death will not come only more training understood?" Tsunade said, I quickly nodded and said a silent 'hai' in response.

Tsunade stood and walked back to her desk no longer paying attention to me, I stood and smiled to myself as I headed for the door prepared to leave.

"Sakura," she called stopping me, I turned to look back at her, but she was not looking at me she was looking at a paper in her hand. "I am not done with you yet, get your chair and come over here."

I quickly did as she asked and took the chair I was just sitting in and moved it to the front of her desk which I could now see was covered in medical files of shinobi in our village.

"Now as your sensei would like to know what caused todays outburst," Tsunade said she was not asking she was basically demanding I tell her what changed. A part of me didn't want to tell her because she would probably think I was a silly girl with a crush on someone who couldn't care less.

'_If I told her the truth Tsunade would probably take back her offer to teach me,'_ I thought to myself as I looked down at my hands which were fiddling with the edge of my skirt.

Tsunade had been watching me without my knowledge as I fought with myself internally.

"Has Dan ever told you why I fight so hard to have trained medical shinobi?" Tsunade said as I looked up, she had her hands crossed before her face as she watched me.

I shook my head no in response because honestly we didn't know much about Dan we spent more time training and Genma and I argued in our spare time.

"The war that ended a 2 years ago my younger brother died fighting for this village," Tsunade said with more emotion than I had ever heard from the woman before. "Had even one of his teammates known even basic first aid he would have lived to make it home," Tsunade said before looking away for a moment.

"I will not just teach you to save your friends and loved ones with medical ninjutsu Sakura," Tsunade said as she looked back at me with a smile. "I will teach you everything I know fighting included, you will be the exception like myself to the rules of medical ninjutsu, you won't wait behind to heal you will assist in fighting, so your healing skills are not needed."

I smiled brightly at Tsunade, "Hai!" I said a bit too loudly causing Tsunade to smile more genuinely. "Now girl what brought you here today with all of that determination?" she asked once more.

I sighed looking down at my hands before gripping them into fists, I won't be weak anymore and I will use my emotions to drive me to be stronger and better. I looked up at Tsunade with determination and told her about everything.

* * *

I walked home with a smile happy to begin my new training tomorrow afternoon, I looked up at the sky and thought about how busy I would be now. I had early morning trainings with Mikoto and Shisui everyday until she goes for Itachi, then quick check in and training with Dan sensei, then home to study before now meeting up with Tsunade after the main hospital staff leave at 4pm.

"Sakura!" I heard from behind, I stopped and turned to see Shizune running up towards me.

"Hi Shizune, what's up," I said as she caught up with me, "Hi Sakura, did the boys tell you?" Shizune said with a smile. I thought about all the things she could be talking about but was coming up blank and shook my head no.

Shizune smiled, "I am going to be the third on your squad for the chunin exams, my teammates got promoted because of clan technicalities so I was left out alone until Genma-kun asked."

I smiled at her happy that she would be on her uncles' team for a short time, as well as she would definitely have more time with Genma now.

"Genma asked you I see," I smiled at her suggestively causing her to blush a bright red, I laughed at her response and shook my hand in a wave off motion. "I am just messing with you Shizune, we both know Genma has a huge crush on you," I said knowing that this would brighten the girl's whole day.

It worked too, Shizune smiled the brightest smile I had seen all while still blushing, "Well thank you Sakura I hope it is not to upsetting that I will be spending time with them on training instead of you."

I shook my hand again, "Nonsense I have so much to do now I will be glad to have a small break from them." This made her smile again, "Well alright I just wanted to be the one to let you know, I am going to go find my uncle and tell him now," Shizune said as she walked off waving a goodbye.

* * *

I finally returned home only to find a note from my mother that she and my father were having "date night" and wouldn't be home until late. There was a small amount of money left for me to go out and get something for dinner but my body ached way too much no matter how good the invitation sounded.

I went straight to my room and started to head towards the bathroom determined to take the longest shower in the history of ever especially since my father would not be home to complain about the water wasting.

After my shower I did my normal nightly routine and when I was done it was still considered early. I left my bathroom to find a sleeping Kakashi on my bed, I placed my hands on my hips in frustration.

"That's my bed don't you have your own to be in," I said as I walked over to clean up some of my scattered items.

Kakashi didn't say anything he just continued to sleep or pretend sleep I wasn't sure which honestly it could be either with him.

I grabbed my medical texts and brought them over to my desk by my bathroom door and placed them in a special order. After that I moved to grab out clothes for the next day knowing tomorrow me would appreciate the extra 20 minutes of sleep by doing this today.

After I finished cleaning up a bit and packing some stuff for tomorrow's trainings as one could never be too sure I walked over and stood by my bed and the sleeping intruder.

"Kakashi," I said in a tone just above a whisper.

No response I sighed as I poked him in the stomach, "Kakashi," I said in a louder voice. No response of course I decided to ignore him then as he was doing me.

I climbed over his legs to the other side of _my _bed, close to the wall and laid down on my side facing him.

Either he was upset and ignoring me as he thought over whatever was bothering him, in which he would eventually come up with a lame excuse and eventually tell me parts of what had him thinking so hard.

OR he was truly asleep which would mean things were bad at home again, and if this was the case, I refused to wake him because I knew with all the training, he would surely be doing lately he would definitely need a peaceful sleep.

I thought about what he might be going through with his training, becoming a jounin was not a joke to be taken lightly. I also worried about what might be going on at home that is making him look so worn out and tired.

Of course, in that moment my stomach decided to growl loudly reminding me that I needed to eat.

I debated for a few more moments about if it was truly worth getting up and making something to eat or waiting lazily until morning where breakfast might be made for me for a lack of made dinner. Moms were weird in that way feeling bad for things that could be done by others.

After more thinking my stomach growled again annoyingly, so I climbed out of bed careful not to wake Kakashi and headed to my kitchen.

I didn't want anything heavy because my body ached everywhere, but I also knew if I didn't eat something hearty that my body would hurt twice as much tomorrow and wouldn't be refreshed for the new training, I would run out of energy faster than normal.

So, I set to making rice balls, I started cooking the rice as I moved around to find some left over pork from the night before and began recooking it to add to my dinner.

It took a little longer than I wanted but that was because halfway into cooking I decided to make extra in case Kakashi hadn't eaten either.

I made my rice balls and meat and ate them at the table alone, when I was done, I made a small plate and put it to the side as I cleaned up my mess from cooking. Once that was complete, I headed back upstairs with the plate of food and a small glass of water, I placed them on the table next to my bed closest to Kakashi who had now rolled to face the wall.

I watched him sleep for a little too long if I had been caught people might think I'm a weirdo, but then what would they think of Kakashi who intruded into someone else's home and into someone else's bed to fall asleep.

I smiled to myself wishing I had a camera to take a picture of him in this moment to remember and sometimes use as blackmail if needed.

I turned to turn off the lights but decided I would leave him a quick note since he would disappear without waking me.

I jotted down on paper quickly;

"_Kakashi,_

_You must have fallen asleep while I was in the shower, gomen for taking so long it was a rough day._

_You wouldn't wake up at first, I thought this was another silly game of yours baka but you are really asleep, I hope everything is okay and if not please know you can tell me anything I am always here._

_I left you a small snack which you will probably see before this, I wasn't sure if you ate but I couldn't eat without making you some. Hope you like it!_

_I really want to talk to you soon something amazing happened and I wanted you to be the first person I tell, but I know your too busy for me so this will have to do instead. Tsunade is going to train me can you believe it I finally convinced her Kakashi!_

_Well anyways enough of my rambling, I hope you find time to come spend time with me soon before you become a jounin and I never see you again. _

_I really miss you, I miss my best friend, there are lots of other things gossipy things I know you say you hate but secretly like that I want to catch up on but when you have time for me._

_Until next time,_

_~ Sakura_

_P.S. my bed is always here if you need it, and so are my ears if you need to talk."_

I folded the longer than I wanted note and wrote Kakashi on the blank side and placed it by his plate of food. I moved to turn the lights off and closed my curtains slightly so only some light shone into my room.

I climbed back over his legs into my bed and laid down in the same position only this time Kakashi was on his side also and his face was towards mine. I watched him sleep for a little while listening to him breathe and without realizing it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A few hours later Mebuki and Kizashi returned home from there night out.

After taking their shoes off and Mebuki her sweater, Mebuki moved towards the kitchen and noticed the money still on the table and new dishes in the sink. "Did Sakura eat out?" Kizashi asked as he entered to kitchen behind his wife.

"She must have had a long hard day or something happened she ate at home," Mebuki said as she handed Kizashi the money. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them lovingly, "Hun she is fine and will be fine, things will be rough for a short time as she learns her strength, but she will toughen up more than she has already."

Mebuki nodded and turned and smiled at Kizashi before reaching up and kissing him softly, "Let's go to bed dear," she said before turning the light off and heading for the stairs.

At the top she stopped before Sakura's door, Kizashi just smiled and sighed at her waving a hand at her silently as if to say, 'go ahead'.

Mebuki quietly opened her daughter's door and gasped a little loudly when she saw what she saw.

Of course, this caused Kizashi to come running to see what was wrong, but he froze upon seeing Kakashi and Sakura asleep _together _in her bed.

"I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to him Kizashi," Mebuki said in a whispered tone trying not to wake the two sleeping teens. Kizashi heard his wife but his mind was worried about more pressing things at the moment, like his daughter in bed with a boy.

Mebuki walked in a step to see the food and note for Kakashi and smiled lovingly at her daughter's sleeping face. Kizashi took this opportunity to walk into the room fully and went over to the bench by the window and grabbed the small pillow off of it.

"Kizashi what are you doing?" Mebuki whisper yelled at her husband, but he ignored her and moved to place the pillow between the two teens as if it would create a wall between them.

Mebuki covered her mouth with a hand trying to stifle her giggle at her husband's silly antics, because unknown to Kizashi this was not Kakashi's first night over that she knew of, but she would keep that to herself.

Kizashi nodded and smiled to himself as if he had accomplished a great feat which further humored Mebuki who grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him from the room.

Once out of the room and the door properly shut again Mebuki smiled towards her husband, "Let's leave them be tonight they both look too tired to try anything suspicious anyways."

After Mebuki said her peace she walked to her room Kizashi stood frozen looking at the closed door of his daughter's room. "Are you coming dear?" Mebuki asked from their doorway to their room.

Kizashi turned around slowly before looking at Mebuki slightly flushed and angry, "You better tell me if you know of any SUSPICOUS activity in my house."

Mebuki began laughing at her husband before turning to leave him to stew in his thoughts which only increased said man's worry 10-fold. Kizashi promised himself in that moment he would _very soon _be having a man to man talk with Kakashi, and he would be forcing Mebuki to have a girls talk with Sakura because there would be no _suspicious _activity in his house no sir.

* * *

**HELLO! Lovely readers here we are with another chapter of He Saved Her. First off I know a lot of you probably wanted to know what happened after Sakura woke up but that will come right now it was more important for me to skip a bit of time and honestly I will be doing this a little more the next chapter or two so there is your warning. The time skip is needed to keep the story going as I did not want most of this story to be their childhood, but I wanted to work into their adulthood.**

**So all of that aside I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will say my favorite part has to be the dad moment at the end where Kizashi has a moment which to me was very dadly. I also want to thank everyone so very incredibly much who has sent reviews since the last chapter they really encourage me and make me feel amazing so truly you all, all of my readers, are the most important part of my story so again thank you.**

**There is so much to come I cannot wait so please get ready folks because it's about to get bumpy. (A/N cliff hanger)**


End file.
